Legacy
by HighValour
Summary: My try at a 'Wrong BWL story'. Death is rarely the end, especially for Kain. After defeating the Elder God and sacrificing himself to ensure Nosgoth's future Kain is reincarnated into a world where the first born of Lily and James Potter did not survive that fateful Halloween night. ON HIATUS, UNDERGOING REWRITES!
1. The End Is The Beginning

_**I said at the end of 'Mischief Managed' chapter 14 that I'd written the ending to this fic and I had. But after rereading it and rethinking the plot a little I decided to take the first third [Harry's POV] and expand on it to form the beginning of the fic. The fic is told via third-person but is from Harry's perspective and so everything will be biased by his views, opinions etc. I hope you like it. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to **__**Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX 12 Grimmauld Place XX

Harry watches Lily absorb everything he'd told her. He watches as she weighs the evidence, her mind making arguments for and against him being who he claims to be. And he sees something he did not expect, hope! She want it to be true, why? She'd never shown any sign that she even remembered his existence. Realising how rude, not to mention unsettling, his scrutiny must appear Harry began to re-button his shirt. Her eyes flicker to him, she almost meets his gaze before he looks away. He'd told her of his skills in Legilimency and didn't want her to think he was attempting to use them. He finishes and returns to the high backed armchair he'd chosen when they had first entered the library.

As he slouches into the throne like chair Harry ideally wondered how he appeared to others like this. Kain had spent centuries perfecting it to radiate just the right amount of power and confidence. But Harry lacked Kain's divine façade, so did he still appear confident or merely arrogant? The silence is dragging on. Lily seems unwilling, or unable, to break it but Harry is not willing to risk this. She needs to accept or reject what he's told her for herself. In the silence Harry hears the creaking of a floor board. Ordinarily he'd ignore it as the house settling but today Harry had set filters to block out such noises, they'd been giving him a headache lately. But the wards had not sounded, meaning whoever entered knew what they were doing. As he rose there was a small crash as Lily knocked her cup off the small table. Eyes darting to her for a second Harry saw palmed, and mostly hidden by her sleeve, but ready to use was Lily's wand. Before he could wonder when she'd drawn it the double doors exploded inwards and Sirius, leading the rest of Dumbledore's little army, burst in with his wand levelled on Harry.

Harry turned to Lily, intending to have her call of the fool, when he realised she was standing, with her wand drawn and had it levelled on him as well with a curse forming on her lips. In a fraction of a second thousands of thoughts travelled through Harry's mind, but only one stood out: Betrayal. A trap, she had only listened so that the others could breach his home's defences. To barge in with their wands drawn like that meant they planned to kill, well fine. Harry would show them that facing him without The Great Dumbledore was a mistake, a fatal one. Harry yanked his own wand free and prepared to attack, laws be damned, when a powerful Cutting Curse sliced into his flank forcing him to adjust his stance. But almost instantaneously a Blasting Curse impacted his left shoulder and rendered the whole arm worthless. The force of the impact shooting his wand from his hand. A detached part of Harry's mind noted that the Cutting Curse probably saved his life. The scent of blood and burning flesh invaded Harry's nostrils as a roaring inferno erupted in front of him. The Order seemed stunned for a second and Harry used this to prepare and lunge at his bastard of an adopted brother, but before he could a voice called out from the flame.

"Master... Run!" It was Kreacher. He'd thrown himself in the way of an incendiary spell to save Harry. "Master... Please... Run!" Harry's legs gave out under him as he watch his oldest, and only true, friend be reduced to ashes.

"No, no NOOOOO!" the last was less a word and more a bestial scream as Harry lashed out with Kain's power, using telekinesis to toss them around like leaves on the wind and shatter the large windows behind him. Harry turned and moved towards it, hoping to escape. Not because he wanted to, no he wanted to make them all beg for him to hand them over to Voldemort and Bellatrix simply so that they could know the mercy of death, or die attempting it. But Kreacher gave his life so Harry could try and escape, so he did. Calling on Kain's shapeshifting abilities Harry willed his body to dissolve into a colony of bats. As he flew out the shattered window he heard someone, Lily perhaps, scream something. He couldn't make out what it was but he could tell it was an agonised scream and that was enough.

XX Gringotts XX

"I don't care." Harry growled at the goblin before him. "Get me somewhere to live. And make a paper trail saying I've gone somewhere else. I'll pay triple what you want and let you raid my vaults for anything goblin made. JUST DO IT."

"v-Very well Lord Black." Gornuk said as he slowly edged away from Harry. "Do you wish us to get you a healer while we wait for your Portkey?"

"No." Harry snarled before draining the goblet he held in his good hand. "Just get me more blood. And remember Gornuk that I've done a lot for the goblins over the years, you especially. I don't want anyone from this wretched society finding me."

"Don't worry. The Ministry only deals with the Americans when they have to... And even then the American Ministry only controls the old colonies. This Portkey will will take you outside Wizarding jurisdiction." Gornuk told him. "You've caused quite a panic you know. Taking most of your fortune out of the country... Not quite how I'd hoped to be noticed upstairs."

"Maybe. But it's all going to boost your cousins, what that saying, 'Across the pond' isn't it?" Harry joked as he offered his goblet to be refilled. "Thank you. And you're leaving just enough to warrant the security measures already there right?"

"We are." Gornuk told him. "And I guess your injuries must be incredibly painful. That's the first time you've been polite so far. Now before you go, what of the genealogy tests? I still have the originals you had done."

"If Potter comes snooping, show them to her." Harry told the goblin as he attempted to fix a cloak clasp one-handed. "Don't give her anything else. If it even appears like someone else could see them then burn them. Understood?"

"Yes. Now let me do that." Gornuk answered as he reached up to do the clasp. "Well, I guess this is goodbye Lord Blac- Goodbye Harry. It has been... interesting doing business with you."

"Thank you Gornuk. For all your help and discretion." With that Harry took the Portkey, a simple Knut, and dropped it into his pocket. He took one last breath of British air and then he was gone, with no intention of ever coming back.

XX Los Angeles (One week later) XX

Harry eased himself gently into the booth near the back of the restaurant, the wounds had mostly healed but phantom pain remained. Checking that he's Disguise was holding Harry accepted the menu from the waitress and began to order. He stopped when he noticed how the girl wasn't paying attention.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked only to watch as the waitress just walked away in a daze. As he prepared to call after her Harry noticed another woman approaching him. Normally he wouldn't pay much attention to random people but her clothing, a violet mini-skirt and similarly coloured blouse, and facial tattoos caught his eyes. Their was only one person Harry knew of with markings like them and she'd died over two thousand years ago, in another dimension.

"Umah?" Harry gasped.

"Hello Kain." Umah cooed as she took a seat across from him. "You have changed so much since we last met."

"Harry." Harry corrected her. "My name is Harry. Kain was another life. And speaking of life, how are you here?"

"What a girl can't have secrets?" Umah joked. "Besides the why is far more important then the how. You have a destiny Kain, one far greater then you know."

"Perhaps, but doubtful." Harry snapped. "I know what I'm fated to do, but thankfully destiny's pull is far weaker here and I can chose to defy the stars. Now how are you alive?"

"I struck a deal Kain." Umah admitted. "Upon dying I was offered a chance to escape the wheel. To serve something greater then I ever imagined. I serve Higher Powers Kain,but that is all I can say."

"Higher Powers? Kain's experiences with 'Higher Powers' was more then enough for him and more then enough for me." Harry said, adjusting his position in case he needed to attack or flee. "Kain may have unwittingly danced to the tunes of others, Umah, but I will not."

"You don't understand Kain." Umah pleaded. "You could tip the balance."

"I care nothing for your balance." Harry told her, slamming his fist down onto the table for good measure. "I owe you nothing, I owe your masters nothing and I owe the humans nothing. All those involved in my 'fate' can go rot."

"You owe your existence to the one who sent me." Umah snarled before suddenly being horror struck. It seemed she had said more then she meant too.

"Owe my existence?" Harry repeated. "How exactly do I owe anyone?"

"Your soul. It was brought here to this dimension after you died." Umah told him after a moments silence. "You weren't meant to awaken. At least not yet."

"Not yet?" Harry asked.

"The plan had been to allow an incarnation or two." Umah admitted, she seemed very nervous and fidgeted about as she spoke. "Filter out the corruption that still tainted your mind and then hopefully direct you down the path of a hero. But something went wrong and your powers, not to mention your memories, returned somehow. What happened?"

"I died." Harry replied nonchalantly. "And like any of our kind returned once the cause of death was removed."

"How?" Umah pressed him. "How did you die? How did you reactivate your power? How did you hide yourself from the 'Powers' for so long?"

"Avoid your 'Powers'? No idea." Harry told her as he tried to catch the eye of a passing waiter. "As to your other questions... Why should I answers you?"

"I'm sorry Kain." Umah whispered. "I shouldn't have doubted you, I was wrong and you truly were our greatest hope."

"Stroking my ego won't work." Harry cut her off. "I don't care about it as much as he did. But I'll tell you what I know if you undo whatever you've done to stop me ordering."

"Fine." Umah laughed as she waved her hand. Not a moment later the same waitress from earlier returned and took his order.

"From what I've gathered, it began almost Fifteen years ago on Halloween." Harry began.

XX Gordric's Hollow ( Flashback to October '81) XX

There was yelling coming from downstairs. Harry didn't know what was being said by it sounded like James, and he sounded scared. Lily burst through into the room. She looked really scared and was trying to get Harry and Darren together.

"Stand aside." A cold, shrill voice spoke form the door.

"No, please not my children. Please not my children" Lily pleaded.

"Stand aside you silly girl." Snapped the man. "Stand aside now."

"Not them." Lily continued to plead. "Please no, take me, kill me instead."

"I shall not warn you again. Stand aside now." The man bellows.

"Not them! Please... Have mercy... Have mercy." Lily sobs.

"Enough of this." The man snarls and fires a burst of red light at Lily. As she hits the ground he turns his attention towards the two children. He spends a moment deciding which to kill first before casting.

"You first." He says as he levels his wand on the older of the twin boys. "Avada Kedavra."

XX Los Angeles (July '96) XX

"And that's what I remember." Harry finished. "A bright flash, then waking up alone and scared in a pine box buried six feet under. Kain's powers came to me over time. Now I've answered your questions to the best of my ability."

"But then what?" Umah asked. The waitress had delivered his order while he spoke and Umah had requested a bottle of wine for herself. "You were not even two at the time how did you survive until now."

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked as his dishes were cleared to make way for the next course. "I'm make you a deal. I'll tell you the rest of my story and you tell me what these 'Powers' want from me, fair?"

"Yes." Umah answered quickly, eager to hear the rest of his tale.

"Fine." Harry paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. " In my panic after awakening I tapped into the magical talent I'd inherited. I teleported out of my grave and was found by the person who would become my mother. I was found by Walburga Black."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Right, that's that. Just wanted to try something different, you know break the monotony of just writing 'Mischief Managed'. I won't be updating this often as MM is my main fic. Although I have a limited course for the story to follow the overall plot still needs refinement and so if you've got any ideas there is a thread in my forum for this fic [link at the top of my profile page]. If you have any questions leave them on the thread, send them to me via pm or just inlcude them in a review. I'll be starting on MM chapter 16 in a day or two, so expect the next chapter out within the week. I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	2. The Wand Chooses The Wizard

_**Hi, back again. I figured while I was taking my little break from MM I'd get in another chapter of 'Legacy' to break the **__**monotony. The whole story is going to be told via flashbacks, with Walburga, Sirius and Lily each getting a single chapter focused solely on telling their side of things. The story will be mainly plot and dialogue driven for a while [like Soul Reaver 1&2] but the action will pick up near the end. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Los Angeles XX

"Walburga Black. Who was she?" Umah asked.

"Walburga was the woman I called Mother." Harry said. "She was the previous head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She was one of the few humans I've ever met that could match wits with goblins and come out on top. She was also the first person I've ever seen die."

"What is this rubbish? You've seen thousands of humans die Kain." Umah laughed as she poured herself another glass.

"Umah it seems you haven't been listening." Harry snapped. "I am not Kain. I may have his memories and I may have his power, but I am not him. Kain's life is but a dream to me, images that flicker through my mind as I rest. To use a description I once heard of a Muggle creation, 'they are but shadows on a screen'."

"You really aren't Kain, are you?" Umah asked in shock. "I though you were just keeping up some masquerade when you corrected me about the name... How is it even possible? Kain's memories should of overwhelmed the infants mind. You should be Kain!"

"You're the one working for the 'Higher Powers', so you tell me." Harry muttered. "All I can tell you is I woke up in my coffin, a truly horrifying thing to have happen to you, and from that day forth I had an unquenchable thirst. A thirst for blood and power, to see the world kneel before me and proclaim me their lord and master... So you see Umah, your precious Kain exists. He exists in the deepest, darkest recesses of my mind. Now do you want to here my story or not?"

"Yes. It should be interesting." Umah nodded. "I don't know much about the humans of this dimension but I know they train their sorcerers after a certain point, right? Start there."

XX 12 Grimmauld Place (Flashback to July '91)  XX

Harry lay on his bed, clutching at his chest as the phantom pains subsided. He hated his dreams, the pain always carried over. As he listened to the sounds of the house Harry tracked the movement of his mother and of Kreacher. The soft groaning of bedsprings from the floor above clued him into the fact that his mother was still in bed, that meant he'd either awoken early or she was going to have a bad day. He heard nothing below him meaning Kreacher was most likely in the kitchen. When the pain had numbed enough Harry got up and made his way to the bathroom. He ran himself a bath and stared into the steaming hot water.

"Fear is only as deep as the mind allows. Fear is only as deep as the mind allows." Harry repeated to himself over and over before he plunged his hand into the water. After a moment Harry took his hand out and laughed softly before lowering himself in. "Eighty four days. Eighty four days and I still adore this feeling."

When Harry finished he observed himself in the mirror. His wet hair clung to his face, dirty grey streaks covering most of his pale skin. His eyes, a pair of tarnished gold rings, took in every aspect of his body. Their was little to differentiate it from the body of any other eleven year old, apart from the Jagged scar just to the side of his heart. Dressing himself Harry made his way down to the kitchen.

"Morning Master Harry." Kreacher greeted. Harry ran his eyes over the house-elf. He stood at about three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and an over-sized head. He had pointed, bat-like ears with small tuffs of white hair growing out of them. He had a bulbous, snout-like nose and had sunken, bloodshot eyes.

"Kreacher. Are you well?" Harry asked as he took a seat at the dinning table.

"Kreacher is well Master. Master, are you not feeling well?" The elf questioned, moving closer to examine Harry. A moment later Harry found a small bottle of Blood-Replenishing Potion along with a small measure of blood in front of him. "Drink, Master. You need to be strong. Very important day today. You is getting your wand."

"Vile, disgusting thing." Harry spat as he drained the potion. "Is Mother well enough to go?"

"No, Master. Mistress is not well." Kreacher replied. "Kreacher be taking Master to get wand."

"I see." Harry said dejectedly as he accepted the food Kreacher offered him. "At what time are we leaving?"

"Mistress booked appointment for 12:30 pm." Kreacher said as he placed more food in front of Harry. "We are leaving at Noon."

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said as he left the table. "I shall be with Mother until it is time to go."

Harry knocked three times on the door to his Mother's room. When she called out he entered and made his way to her bedside. Walburga Black looked like an animated corpse. Her dark hair was streaked with grey and had thinned in places. Her dark eyes had equally dark rings under them. She had lost a lot of weight in the past few months and was unable to replace it. But what bothered Harry the most was the effect her illness was having on her mind. Her once brilliant mind was wasting away. One moment she would be perfectly content before suddenly wailing pitifully. The next moment she could be screaming in rage at anyone, real or imaginary.

"Hello Harold." Walburga wheezed. "Is it your birthday yet?"

"No Mother, tomorrow. My birthday is tomorrow." Harry replied. "How are you feeling today? Has the tonic from St. Mungo's helped?"

"Oh yes, I feel so much better." Walburga said, although Harry didn't need his budding skills in Legilimency to tell she was lying. "Has... Has there been any owls today?"

"No Mother. But it is early yet." Harry told her. "Do you want me to have Kreacher bring you something to eat?"

"No, no Harold."Walburga smiled. "What time is it?"

"It is a quarter to twelve Mother." Harry answered. "Mother if you are not well, Kreacher and I can stay with you. If you want?"

"Thank you Harold. But no, you're getting your wand today." Walburga said. "A master craftsman like Gregorovitch does not accept anyone as a client. You go and get your wand, It's something every wizard needs."

"Very well Mother, I will be back as soon as we finish." Harry told her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He then left to prepare for his visit to the wand maker.

XX Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe XX

"Hahaha, it isn't often one can sell to British Nobility." Gregorovitch laughed as he lead Harry and Kreacher into his store. The man was old and had a big, bushy beard much like what Dumbledore would have if he trimmed his once in a while, or so Mother had said when she'd spoken of him. His accent was thick and difficult to place, but his English was perfect. As he set about gathering wands for Harry to try out he kicked up a thick cloud of dust. "I've been retired for years but the chance to sell to a noble, ha, who would pass it up? What is your family anyway?"

"We discarded our title centuries ago." Harry told Gregorovitch.

"Then what were you?" Snorted Gregorovitch.

"Earl." Harry answered. "One of my ancestors discarded the title and lands because of a falling out with the Muggle king of the time."

"Stupid thing to do." Gregorovitch muttered as he approached with a dozen boxes in his hands. "Try this one."

"All the 'Ancient Houses' did."Harry said as he accepted the wand, only to drop it instantly. "Ah. The wand burned me. What was it?"

"Holly and phoenix feather." Gregorovitch answered. "Difficult core, phoenix feather. Like the birds they are picky about who they align with. Try this one."Harry took the wand only to toss it away as it burned his hand as well.

"Try this." Gregorovitch said offering another wand. "It's not phoenix feather. Go on." And so it went, with Harry testing out wands with various cores none seemed to satisfy Gregorovitch. unicorn hair and dragon heartstring wands both 'underperformed' while griffin claw wands seemed to prove erratic. A Veela hair wand shot out of his hand and nearly impaled Kreacher.

"Wait here. I've more wands out back." Gregorovitch said as he set off, muttering happily about difficult customers.

"Is this normal Kreacher?" harry asked as he rubbed his scorched palm.

"Kreacher not sure Master." The elf replied. "Master Regulus get his wand on third try. Mean, mean Master Sirius get his on second. You might be getting your wand on nineteenth try?"

"I don't know Kreacher. I hope we finish soon, I want to get back to Mother." Harry sighed. He got up from the small stool he'd been placed in by Gregorovitch and started to walk the length of the room, stretching his legs. As he passed one of the benches he noticed a simple wand lying along the rest. Like all of Gregorovitch's wands it had a rugged, natural appearance and was styled to make the handle part of the wand itself. That was one of the reasons Harry wanted a Gregorovitch wand, his were more traditional then the ornately carved wands made by other Wandmakers, such as Ollivander. This wand seemed to call to him and he found himself unconsciously reaching for it. The wand felt warm in his hands, but not uncomfortable like many others had. He could feel power flowing into the wood in a slow steady stream, unlike the other wands where it had rushed or trickled in. He raised the wand and flicked. A burst of light and noise exploded from the wand.

"What happened?" Gregorovitch yelled as he rushed back.

"I believe I may have found my wand Mr. Gregorovitch." Harry answered, never taking his eyes from the wand. "What it is made from?"

"Hawthorn." Gregorovitch told Harry after examining the wand for a moment. "A strange wood, one that speaks every much about the wielder."

"How so?" Harry asked absently.

"Hawthorn makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth." Gregorovitch explained. "It's leaves and blossoms heal, and yet it's cut branches smell of death."

"And what, exactly, does that mean?" Harry asked, turning to look at the man.

"Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses." Gregorovitch answered. "I've found that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Are you conflicted Mr. Black?"

"Are we all not, in some way, conflicted?" Harry joked. "But I admit, there are times when my natural instinct will battle will battle with my nurtured behaviour. What is the core you used?"

"Thestral hair." Gregorovitch said looking uneasy. "It makes for a unique personality; completely dispassionate about its allegiance and showing no emotion towards the wizard or witch who uses it. That wand will serve you well, but it will serve your successor just as well."

"Death wrapped up in a paradox." Harry whispered before laughing. "It is perfect. Name your price."

"Take it." Gregorovitch said after a moments silence. "I crafted that wand, along with a five others like it in the early twenties. I based the first one on another's work, but when I failed to recreate it's results I tried different wood to see if anything would succeed. It is the only one of the batch to remain and I feel that you should have it. After all, it's 'death wrapped up in a paradox'. Just like you Mr. Potter."

Harry said nothing as he placed the wand in a specially designed pocket, concealed up the sleeve of his robe. He then made the point of staring Gregorovitch in the eye before he spoke. "Pardon?"

"Hahaha, I've learned many things in my life. Things that mortal men should not learn of." Gregorovitch said slowly. "I've seen things that I cannot begin to explain, not even with the wonders of magic. But you, you are incredible. The moment the phoenix wands reacted I knew."

"Knew what exactly, Mr. Gregorovitch?" Harry asked, keeping his voice calm and controlled.

"What you are...What you will become." Gregorovitch was grinning almost maniacally. "Phoenixes are self contained cycles of birth, death and rebirth. You are, or will become, a fixed point. You are, in essence, their foil. You are both the purest forms of immortality but you obtain it via vastly different means."

"You seem to be under the impression that you know me." Harry said. He hadn't moved or blinked since turning to face the man. "What makes you think any of it is true?"

"A seer ." Gregorovitch answered. "I was visited by a powerful seer long ago. I learned much. I learned where to find the ultimate creation of my craft. I learned of other worlds and the beings who inhabited them... I learned of you."

"What do you want?" Harry was starting to worry, who could of known about him? What could they know about him?

"Nothing." Gregorovitch laughed. "Take the wand. You have nothing I could ever need and I see no reason to tell anyone else about you."

"No one would believe your ramblings." Harry pointed out. "Now if you are sure there will be no charge, good day."

"Good day Mr. Black." Gregorovitch said as he walked Harry and Kreacher to the door. "And thank you, the experiences today have rekindled my passion. Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe shall be reopening soon."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Well, this chapter kind of ran away with itself near the end. I took the information about wand wood [Hawthorn] and wand cores [Thestral hair] from the Harry Potter wiki. And here is the first sign that someone or something is directing Harry's life. I included a little joke in the nature of Harry's wand, see if you can get it. And I'm trying to copy Kain's speech pattern as best I can, and I'm already starting to regret it... Can't wait until the possible sequel where I can drop it. **_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	3. Kinship Pt1

_**Okay, were goes chapter three. Had to go back and fix a major mistake I only just realised from chapter two, everything should be good now. I'd like to thank all those who've voted in the poll so far. Please over to the forum and leave ideas [please it'll help a lot]. Don't think I have anything else to add so, on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX 12 Grimmauld Place XX

When Harry and Kreacher returned to Grimmauld Place the elf went straight to the kitchen and began preparing dinner for later. Harry checked to see if any mail had been delivered, knowing it would be the third question out of his mother's mouth. He found four letters waiting. Checking the seals Harry saw they were from his cousins Narcissa and Andromeda, his uncle Cygnus and brother Sirius. The one from Sirius he set aside, making a point to have Kreacher silence the room before he opened it... And maybe check it for curses. Opening Cygnus' letter first Harry sighed.

"He could at least provide an excuse." Harry muttered bitterly as he set the letter aside and reached for Narcissa's. A quick scan showed neither she, nor her family, would be attending the family gathering his mother hoped to organise either. "A small tour of the continent that week, at least she you bothered to lie about why she won't be coming."

After calling Kreacher in to check Sirius' reply for jinxes, and silence the room, Harry opened his reply. The explosion of insults and muggle curses forced Harry to cover his rather sensitive ears.

"Burn it." Harry ordered Kreacher, who complied and reduced the modified Howler to ash. "It seems my 'dear brother' will not be in attendance either. Mother won't take the news well."

As Kreacher returned to the kitchen Harry opened the last letter, already trying to come up with possible lies to tell his mother about the remainder of their family refused to visit. That was why Andromeda's reply, asking to know why she was invited, caught him be surprise. She wasn't agreeing to come, but she hadn't refused to either. After rechecking to ensure he hadn't misread, Harry penned a quick letter asking if he could visit her and explain. Rushing to his room Harry attached the letter to Glaucus, the owl he'd received on his tenth birthday, and sent him off at once. Placing Andromeda's letter aside he then made his way to Walburga's room to tell her of the letters.

"Mother, we have returned." Harry announced after knocking on her door. When she called out he entered and made his way to her bedside, taking the small chair he had left beside the bed. "I got my wand mother. Ten inches, Hawthorn and contains a Thestral Hair as the core. "

"That's nice." Walburga replied dreamily. It seemed she was suffering another bout. "Did we get any mail?"

"Yes mother." Harry answered. "Narcissa and Lucius are taking Draco to France and send their deepest apologies that they will not be attending. Your brother Cygnus is recovering from Dragonpox and is afraid to attend in case he makes you ill... Sirius' reply said that he was sorry but-"

"Lies! Do not dare lie to me you filthy half-blood." Walburga screamed. "I took you in when I found you and this is how you... how you."

Harry kept his face stoic as Walburga's mind cleared of the brief bout of madness. He'd heard those words before, whenever her rage and insanity peeked she would scream obscenities at him before calming down and weeping pitifully as she apologised for what she said. He watched as she replayed the words she'd spat at him not a moment ago sunk in and as guilt took her.

"Oh Harold, I'm sorry." She sobbed, reaching out and covering his clenched fist with her hands. "Please I didn't mean it. The medicine confuses me, I'm so sorry... Go, go tell Kreacher that I shall be taking my meal in the dinning hall tonight with you. Go on now."

Harry left the room and made his way down towards the kitchen. It was only after Kreacher steered him away from the stove and into one of the chairs at the small table did he unclench his fist. He sat there staring at the small cuts his nails had left in the palm of his hand for a time before there was a hoot at one of the small windows. Glaucus had returned. Resisting the urge to lick at the small bloodstains that formed on his palm, Harry let the owl in after cleaning and bandaging his hand with cloth. The large Eagle Owl offered his leg, with a small note tied to it, and after Harry retrieved the note took flight back to Harry's room and his perch. Unfolding the note Harry saw that Andromeda was willing to let him call and speak with her at 3:00 pm. Checking the small clock that hung on the far wall, Harry saw he'd have just enough time to freshen himself up and have Kreacher transport him to his cousin's home.

XX Tonks House XX

Harry stood outside his 'estranged' cousin's home at exactly 3:00 pm. He rapped on the door three times and waited. Within a minute the door opened and harry saw Andromeda Tonks née Black in the flesh for the first time. She as a tall woman with long, thick, shining brown hair. She had thin lips, dark hair long eyelashes, soft kind eyes and a strong jaw. While she clearly inherited the Black family's 'class good looks', she seemed to lack the equally common arrogant bearing.

"Harold?" She half acknowledged, half asked. She had a guarded expression and was positioned in such a way that she could easily slam the door if he proved unpleasant.

"Andromeda, thank you for allowing me to visit." Harry said, waiting to see if she would invite him inside or if they would be having their talk in the fresh air.

"I was surprised to get your mother's letter. I didn't think 'blood traitors' were welcome." Andromeda began with, trying to read his reactions.

"Mother is... She has changed her view on many things." He said delicately, not wanting to get into Black Family business on the street. "She has come to feel that some things are more important then appearances in her... waning years."

"I see." Andromeda replied, reading through what he'd said. "Come in and tell me why I was invited."

The interior of the house was nothing special, in fact Harry was reminded of those old 'traditional muggle home' pictures he'd seen once. The only real signs it was the home of a wizarding family were the lack of muggle machines and that he'd spotted the photographs move. Andromeda directed him into a small sitting room, it contained a two seater couch, an armchair, a small glass table around which the couch and armchair were gathered and a small wizarding wireless. Photos hung on the walls, depicting joyous moments in the lives of the house's occupants. Harry noticed a few of the photographs seemed completely stationary and moved to examine them closer. Mostly they showed a young family, father, mother and son in strange garb in locations such as the beach, in front of buildings or at celebrations.

"That's Ted and his parents." Andromeda said as she entered the sitting room with a tea tray. She set the tray on the glass table and sat on the small couch, indicating Harry should take the armchair. After seating himself and accepting the offered cup of tea Harry spoke.

"Ted... you husband, is he here at the moment?" Harry asked delicately.

"No. I had to go out for a time." She replied. "Now, why is Walburga writing to me after all these years? She made it quite clear I wasn't a part of the family any more."

"Mother is... Mother." Harry began, trying to find the right words to describe Walburga. "She is dying and is afraid. She hides it as best as she can, but it's becoming harder and harder for her to conceal the evidence. As illness and insanity take their toll she has come to the conclusion that 'blood relations' are more important then 'blood purity'. Alphard's death shook her. Like yourself and Sirius he had been disinherited but Mother still watched. When he passed and no one other then yourself and Sirius paid their respects to him, she realised the family was so splintered we no longer cared for on another. She hopes to repair bridges with yourself and my brother before she dies."

"She wants people to mourn her when she dies? That's it?" Andromeda asked.

"No, It is not that... Not just that." Harry countered. "She wants to ensure our family is strong and unified before she dies. That we will care and watch out for one another. She was heartbroken when Alphard died disowned. And she fears the same for yourself and my brother."

"She really wants this?" Andromeda asked, a hint of hope in her voice. "She doesn't care about my husband or child's 'blood status'?"

"No." Harry said simply. "Not when lucid, not when she is herself. When the madness takes hold she curses everyone. You for marrying Ted, Sirius for running away... Me for being a half-blood. But when the madness passes she weeps and begs forgiveness."

"You're a half-blood?" Andromeda asked in astonishment. "Walburga sure has changed her tune."

"I am. There is Black blood there, but it is diluted by several generations... Which is true for most witches or wizards not muggle born." Harry told her. "Now will you, and you family, come? No one else will bother. Not your father, nor your sister nor even my own brother will come. Narcissa sends word that she will in in Europe, a poor lie. Cygnus offers no reason for why he will not attend and Sirius only replied with insults."

"If your Mother truly wants my family there then yes. We will come." Andromeda stated. "But should she mock and belittle my husband or child I will cut all ties with her. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "Thank you."

XX 12 Grimmauld Place XX

After leaving the Tonks home and calling Kreacher to take him back to Grimmauld Place, Harry went to deliver the news to Walburga. She was taking her meal in her room, to weak to travel to the dinning room.

"Mother. I have good news." Harry told her as he took a seat by her bedside. "Cousin Andromeda will be coming. With her husband and daughter."

"She will?" Walburga asked, setting aside her meal. "Good, good. Family is important Harold... Family is-"

Harry waited a moment to see if she'd awaken again before he took the dish laden tray and left the room. Setting the dishes aside for Kreacher to clean later Harry began to eat the food prepared for him earlier.

"Is everything good Master?" Kreacher asked as he went to clean up.

"Next week you will be cooking for five Kreacher." Harry told him. "Andromeda and her family will be attending Mother's gathering."

"Yessir, Master Harry." Kreacher replied, although he didn't sound trilled about it. Most likely unhappy about dealing with the muggle born Ted Tonks.

"You shall behave yourself Kreacher. You will remember Andromeda and her daughter are Blacks, you will also show Ted Tonks all the respect he deserves as the husband of a 'Daughter of Black'. Understood?" Harry told Kreacher. As Kreacher nodded to show his understanding Harry returned his attention to his food. ""Ted Tonks... I wonder what it is short for, Ted? Theodore, Edward or something else?"

_**XXXXX**_

_**Harry only recognises the Black Family Tree, meaning he refers to people in relation to how they are related to him through it. Sirius is a brother, not a distant relative/godfather and James Potter is a distant relative not his father etc. He has a complicated view on Lily that will be explored later. This chapter and the next are mainly exercises in trying to write long dialogue and also a way to establish links and opinions Harry will carry throughout the story. The next chapter should end with him on the Hogwarts Express at the very least, maybe even interacting with the Potters etc.**_

_**Don't forget to vote in the pool [if you haven't already] and please offer any ideas you have on the forum. **_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Feedback via review or pm most welcome and needed, the more I hear back about my writing or the story the more I can improve. **_

_**Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_


	4. Kinship Pt2

_**Right back to work. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was focusing on 'Mischief Managed' and wanted to finish it off for good. 'Legacy' is now my main fic, I will be posting a new scene or idea in 'Who Needs The Kyuubi' on occasion but for the most part it'll just be 'Legacy'. I'm planning to go over certain scenes from the Legacy of Kain series at different points in this story, mostly through Harry's dreams so those of you who've never played the games can get a basic idea of who or what I'll be referring to later.**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX 12 Grimmauld Place (Five days later) XX

"Is everything prepared Kreacher?" Harry asked, glancing at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall.

"Yessir, Master Harry." Kreacher answered. "Everything ready for Mistress' guests, even if guest is filthy mudblood."

"Kreacher, watch your tongue." Harry snapped. "Andromeda's husband is to be respected, he is Mother's guest as much as the others."

"Kreacher be behaving. Kreacher be nice to mudblood for Mistress." Kreacher said. "But-but Master cannot be happy that it is dirtying here, can he?"

"I'll admit I'm not overly fond of interacting with a muggleborn, but he is kin through Andromeda." Harry sighed. "But Mother wants this gathering... And with her ill like this I want to give her what she wants. If nothing else address him as 'Sir', please?"

"Master-Master is saying 'please' to Kreacher!" Kreacher said, blinking away tears and shaking slightly. "S-So kind, Master Harry is like kind Master Regulus."

"Kreacher." Harry said as he laid his hand on Kreacher's shoulder and crouched down to look into the elf's tear filled eyes. "You cared for me from the moment I entered this house. You deserve far more then mere kindness from me. Now come on, Andromeda and her family will be here soon."

No sooner had Harry spoken then there was a sharp knock at the door. As Kreacher rushed off to answer the door, Harry made his way into the larder were Kreacher kept the supply of blood Harry was fed from. Checking that Kreacher was out of sight, Harry drained one of the vials and added it to the pile of empty ones. Hurrying after Kreacher Harry caught up with the elf as he took the cloaks from Andromeda and her family.

"Welcome to my Mother's home." Harry said startling Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora if he remembered right, who tripped on her own feet while turning and fell against the umbrella stand. "Please try and refrain from breaking anything. Hello Andromeda."

"Hello Harry." Andromeda greeted before gesturing to the fair-haired man beside her. "This is my husband Ted and the silly girl lying on the umbrella stand is Nymphadora."

"Nice to meet you both." Harry said, looking from Ted to Nymphadora. "Her hair wasn't red a minute ago!"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus!" Nymphadora explained as she got off the stand and turned to face him, her hair loosing colour and growing longer to match Harry's. "Pretty cool eh?"

"Most impressive." Harry agreed before turning and moving towards the stairs. "Mother is in the drawing room. Kreacher, would you wait a few minutes before taking the tea up?"

Walburga was calm and having a good day, thankfully. So the lunch proceeded without any outbursts against Ted or Nymphadora's blood status. She simply asked questions about their lives. What Andromeda had done since marrying. What Nymphadora planned to do now that she'd finished school. As the day drew to a close and the Tonks family prepared to leave Harry asked something that had bothered him the whole day.

"Ted, what do you do for a living?" Harry said, ending a short silence that had developed. "I don't think you mentioned it earlier."

"I work for Gringotts." Ted answered. "I work as a go between for them and the muggle banks."

"So you oversee the exchange between Galleons and whatever the muggle currency is?" Walburga asked, confusion in her voice.

"Yes and no." Ted said. "While I do handle the Stirling or Punt that come through. My main job is to oversee transfers and facilitate purchases in one society by members of another."

"Could you give an example?" Harry asked, trying to understand what the man meant.

"Lets say... Lets say a muggle born wants to buy a house in Hogsmeade." Ted started after thinking for a moment. "But lacks the price in Galleons. Now if they have a bank account with Lloyds and could afford it using the money there. The money would be sent to me, converted into Galleons and sent on to pay for the house."

"I see." Said Harry. "And I presume it works the other way as well?"

"It could... But it doesn't." Ted admitted. "Mostly I use the facilities for such transactions to manage my Shares"

"Shares of what?" Walburga asked, a slightly vacant look in her eyes.

"My parents invested money in some small businesses when they were alive." Ted explained. "I inherited them and, on occasion, buy or sell more."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why what?" Was Ted's confused reply.

"Why bother with muggle businesses..." Harry clarified. "Why not invest in Wizarding stores?"

"Because there are more companies to invest in." Ted told him. "Some were a quarter of a single percent could make you, in a day, more then I make in a week. The muggle world is advancing faster then most wizards realise."

"Huh, if you say so." Harry said dismissively. "But, say I gave you money to buy these Shares... How much would it return?"

"That would depend on what the shares were worth when bought, how much the company earned and if you sold them off instead of taking a dividend." Ted explained. "It would also depend on how many you bought as well."

Any further discussion on the topic was cut short as Walburga lost consciousness fell from her chair. Her head had barely touched the ground before Harry was at her side, having moved at a speed that would normally be impossible for a boy his age. As Ted and Andromeda moved to join him at her side Harry summoned Kreacher.

"Contact St. Mungo's!" He ordered. "Tell them Something has happened to Mother. Tell them to send a Healer at once!"

XX St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries XX

"Have the Healers finished seeing her?" Andromeda asked as she took a seat next to Harry.

"Not all of them." Harry answered mutely. "I heard them talking... They don't think she'll leave St Mungo's this time."

"This time?" Andromeda's repeated in confusion. She'd heard rumours that Walburga's health wasn't what it use to be, and Harry's admission earlier in the week had confirmed it, but to think she'd been admitted to St. Mungo's before was shocking.

"Yes." Was Harry's reply, his voice vacant and dull. "She begun to get sick in eighty-five. Over the years she got worse."

"Why... Why didn't anyone know?" Andromeda asked trying to work out why no one she knew had told her, even if it was merely to laugh at Walburga's suffering.

"Mother was worried that if people found out how sick she was, I'd be taken away." Harry told her, never taking his eyes off the door to Walburga's room. "With Regulus dead and Sirius cutting all ties... She didn't want to lose another son."

"Have you contacted anyone else? My parents, Narcissa?" Andromeda checked, turning to see if anyone was coming up the corridor.

"I tried." Harry answered, a seething rage noticeable in his voice. "Cygnus said he'd come visit tomorrow evening. Narcissa's Elf said they were having dinner with the Greengrass family and he'd tell them once they got back, so much for seeing France."

"What about Sirius? Have you told him" Andromeda regretted asking the moment she said it. Harry's fists had clenched so tight small ruby drops began to drip from them.

"I did." Harry spat. "He informed me that, should she actually pull through, I should call him again and he would be more then happy to 'correct that mistake'."

"No! He wouldn't of!" Andromeda argued. "I know he and Aunt Walburga had fallen out but to say that, never!"

"He did!" Harry snapped before taking several deep breaths to calm himself. "Sorry... You should go, it's late. And there should be things for you to sign at your home."

"What things?" Andromeda asked, somewhat taken back by the venom with which Harry had snapped.

"Mother sent a letter to Gringotts before you arrived." Harry told her, a small, sad smile forming on his face as tears began to fall. "She was so sure the lunch would go well, she told the Goblins to alter their records. That you were to be recorded as once again being a member of the House... She told them to take your dowry from our vault since Cygnus hadn't paid it. All week... All week Mother was so happy. The House on the road to becoming whole again. And-and now she won't see it."

"She-she brought me back?" Andromeda couldn't believe it. While she'd said for years that she didn't care one bit, it had always stung that her family refused to recognise her husband or child. "That doesn't matter right now. I can't just leave you here."

"It's fine. I just want to be alone... Just want to wait for them to let me see Mother." Harry told her. "Go home... And thank you."

"For what?" Andromeda asked as she reluctantly rose to leave.

"For coming today." Harry told her before turning his full attention to the door.

It was near two in the morning before Harry was allowed to take a seat at Walburga's bedside. He sat there in silence until near four when she woke.

"Harold?" She croaked hoarsely.

"I am here Mother." Harry said softly. "I-I will call the Healers, do you need them?"

"No. No child, I just need to sleep." Walburga whispered as she closed her eyes again. "I just wanted to see you before I went to sleep. Goodnight Harold."

It wasn't until the Healers rushed in that Harry realised Walburga had died. After the Healers took her body away, Harry had Kreacher take him home. He didn't speak until the will reading.

XX Gringotts (One week later) XX

Harry sat in silence listening as the goblin, Gornuk, read his mother's will. The first matter was in relation to Sirius and that, should he have met certain requirements, he would be reinstated as Head of the House. Gornuk seemed to scan the list of requirements before noting that they hadn't been met and so it would not happen. This meant that Harry's care was to be left to Kreacher himself, a clever trick of Walburga that effectively gave Harry complete control of his life as Kreacher would obey any order given. Cygnus had protested loudly when Andromeda was given an inheritance of equal value to Narcissa.

"A Blood-Traitor! Inherit anything!" he roared. "No! I will not stand for it!"

"Then kindly sit down or leave you worthless oaf." Harry snapped. "At least she visited Mother, what had you done lately to warrant any inheritance at all?"

"You dare speak to me like that boy!" Cygnus snarled, turning his attention to Harry. "I will not have some stray Walburga took pity on speak to me like that."

"Then find another House because with Mother's death I am the Head of the Black Household and I shall speak to it's members however I wish Uncle!" Harry roared.

"Find another House?" Cygnus repeated. "Are you threatening to disown me from the family?"

"No. Simply telling you that if you don't like how things are, feel free to leave your inheritance and this family." Harry told him. "I'm sure Gornuk could deal with the required paperwork."

As Cygnus sat down Harry scanned the rest of the small crowd that was present. None of them had bothered to visit his mother when she was sick. None cared for what she'd wanted, only what they could get from her. When the remainder of the will was read and the crowd moved to leave Harry blocked the path of the Tonks family.

"Invest this." He said as he threw a sack of Galleons to Ted. "When I return from Hogwarts, you can keep a third of everything you've made me. Goodbye."

XX Platform Nine and Three Quarters (September First) XX

As Harry moved to enter the train he passed a bushy haired muggle who was staring in wonder.

"Never seen a train?" He sneered as he boarded. Finding an empty compartment Harry stored his trunk and drew the small blind, blocking some of the light that had been irritating Harry's sensitive eyes. As Harry debated with himself if it would be easier to just release Glaucus and let him fly on ahead the door opened and a dark haired girl, not much smaller then Harry himself, entered and made herself comfortable. Not really caring that someone else had appeared Harry decided to let Glaucus fly and opened the window. As he sat down again and prepared for a long, boring train journey the girl spoke.

"They're pretty cool." She told him.

"What are?" He asked, confused at the statement.

"Your eyes." She said, sliding down the far seat until she was opposite him. "Like tarnished gold. But you could do with some more sun!"

"Sunlight isn't something I care much for." Harry said, adjusting the blind to ensure it dimmed all the light. "Hurts my eyes."

"Huh, you know that it never completely gets dark around Hogwarts right?" The girl told him, a small smile on her face.

"Only in summer and I don't see it being to much of a problem." Harry pointed out. "Slytherin Common Room is below ground."

"So hoping to be in Slytherin as well?" She said, her smile growing.

"Only one Black wasn't. And I aim to be nothing like him." Harry said, a hint of venom in his voice. He was silent for a moment before he offered his hand to the girl. "Harry Black."

"Tracy Davis." The girl replied, shaking his hand.

_**XXXXX**_

_**And I'll leave it there for now. Anyone here on Pottermore [and that was sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff]? I want to know if mentioned any famous ancient wizards/witches from those houses... Merlin was a Slytherin, which is Cool.**_

_**Figured I'd provide a bit of info in relation to Harry's status. He is a dhampir, and a weak one at that. At this point he suffers from several of Nosgoth Vampire weaknesses [Blood thirst and sterility] while only gaining enhanced senses [with smell/hearing being the strongest, followed by sight, then taste and touch being the weakest]. When he was younger he suffered from two other weaknesses [to sunlight and water] but they have faded by this point. He will gain more powers as time passes but it'll be slow and gradual. I don't want to make him overpowered, at least not for a long time yet.**_

_**I also just realised that in the first four chapters I've included the main character dying [while as a toddler no less], seeing his oldest friend die, seeing his adoptive mother [who he lived dearly] die, abandoning an entire country to a madman and hinted that there may be some unseen power trying to manipulate his life from a distance... Not shaping up to be a happy fic is it?**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	5. The Road To Greatness

_**Right I'd spotted a small plot hole that would of occurred later on and needed to try and think of a way of explaining it so I didn't get this chapter done as quick as I wanted. The way the plot is as the moment no major change from HP canon will occur until the events of 'Chamber of Secrets' [although considering I've completely changed the plot line of a fic midway through a chapter before it doesn't mean much]. As such I'm thinking I'll be able to get through the events of 'Philosophers Stone' in about two, maybe three, chapters with luck. The only real reason to write about this year is to provide more information about Harry: Information about his skills at magic, his views on blood purity [as well as Dumbledore, Riddle, the Potters and Death Eaters]. I also want to get in some characterisation. Show Harry interacting with others, students and teachers, and build a bit more on the background of certain things [Nosgoth, vampires, Prophecies and fate] before starting on the main story arc of this fic .Don't think I have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Hogwarts Express XX

"You don't look like a Black!" Tracy pointed out after they'd introduced themselves.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, your hair and eyes aren't dark." Tracy said. "Everyone knows that the blacks have black hair and dark eyes. That said, your eyes are cool."

"Ah." Was Harry's simple reply. "I was adopted at about fifteen months. There is Black blood, but it had been diluted by as few generations."

"Oh. Well with luck that means you'll dodge the curse." Tracy joked.

"Curse? What curse?" Harry asked quickly. He'd never heard tell of a curse being put on the family. That said, Harry wouldn't put it past Cygnus to try and curse him after what happened at the Will Reading.

"You know, the 'Curse'." Tracy laughed. "Everyone's noticed how members of the House of Black tend to die young compared to other families. Everyone knows there's a curse, but no one knows why? What did you guys do?"

"Nothing." Harry snapped venomously before taking a book from his trunk. "Some people, like my Mother, just die young."

"Oh, I-I didn't mean... It's just..." Tracy started, realising her attempt at a joke had failed badly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think... I forgot that... Please, I'm sorry!"

Harry ignored her attempts to say sorry, just continued to read his book. After a while she stopped trying and they just sat there in silence. Every so often she'd took over at him and open her mouth, to try and start a conversation, only to close it and look away dejectedly. Finally the train pulled out of the station and began it's journey to Hogwarts. Time passed slowly as the train travelled. Tracy had taken out a book of her own after a while, but every once in a while she still tried to talk. Growing bored with the book he'd picked, Harry put it back into his trunk and checked out behind the blinds. Seeing that the sun was hanging much lower in the sky then before, Harry raised the blinds and began watching the scenery pass.

"Is... Oh, it's just you." came the voice of someone Harry didn't want to deal with from the door.

"Draco." Harry greeted before turning to face his cousin. Standing over Draco's shoulders were two boys, both far larger then Draco. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, if Harry remembered their names right. "Vincent, Gregory. What can I do for you this day?"

"I heard that Darren Potter was on board." Draco said. "I was looking for him."

"Why?" Tracy asked, drawing Draco's attention to her.

"To befriend him of course!" Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Studying Tracy for a moment, Draco turned back to Harry. "Couldn't get a better carriage?"

"Why do you think Potter will be your friend? In fact why are you trying to befriend Potter?" Harry asked. He was silent for a moment before continuing. "And what, pray tell, is wrong with the carriage?"

"Because he's been raised by that mudblood. I'll need someone to show him how things work in our world." Draco explained, as if talking to a small child. His eyes flickered to Tracy before he continued. "And nothing is wrong really... Just not the best company, is there?"

"Well firstly, his mother has been aware of the Wizarding World since before either of us were alive. I'd presume as such she could teach him something about it. Secondly I know for a fact my brother plays a big part in the boy's life... Surely he will have shown Potter 'how things work in our world'!" Harry noted as he dug a bar of Honeydukes chocolate out of his trunk. "And thirdly, I was actually enjoying the company here... At least until the carriage became 'overcrowded'."

"Fine. We'll see who's laughing when I'm friends with the Boy-Who-Lived." Draco snapped, apparently smart enough to spot Harry's barbed comment. Harry watched as Draco stormed off down the hallway before getting up and closing the door.

"So, why exactly does my cousin think you make for poor company?" Harry asked as he broke off and swallowed a piece of the chocolate. Besides the obvious of course."

"Because of the obvious." Tracy said defensively.

"So, you managed to insult him and stick your foot in your mouth the first time you both met as well?" Harry asked. "And here I thought I was special."

"What? No... Because I'm a half-blood." Tracy told him.

"I see." Harry said before breaking the bar in half and offering one piece to Tracy. "Well if Draco dislikes you, I guess there must be something good about you."

"Haha, thanks." Tracy said, accepting the chocolate. "Listen, I didn't mean what I said earlier. It's just that, well when I'm really nervous I don't really think before I talk and I end up saying things I shouldn't... I'm sorry."

"Fine." Harry said as he turned to look out the window again. "Why were you so nervous?"

"Well you're a Black." Tracy said. "Most of the older, wealthier families stopped dealing with mine after my parents got married. So when you talked to me and didn't show any sign about caring I... I thought my might become friends and was kinda worried you'd say no."

"So it was fear of me deciding not to be your friend that prompted you to imply someone cursed my family to die young? This fear prompted you to say that less then a month after my own Mother died?" Harry tried to clarify. "Interesting tactic."

"It was meant to be a joke." Tracy said, hanging her head. "I thought if I you found me funny it would improve the chances of you saying yes."

"I see." Harry told her, even though he didn't. "Well avoid joking about my family and we should get along well... Joking about Draco will be okay though."

After that the two joked and talked, getting to know each other. When the witch with the food trolley knocked on their carriage door Harry bought as many salty foods as he could and asked if she had any other drink then pumpkin juice. After Tracy bought some sweets for herself and the trolley lady moved on the bushy haired girl Harry had passed staring at the express and a small blond haired boy opened the door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The bushy haired girl said. She had a bossy sort of voice and Harry noticed she had rather large front teeth, much more noticeable then Harry's slightly enlarged canines. Harry also noticed she'd already changed into her Hogwarts robes.

"No." Harry said simply. "Is it poisonous?"

"N-No." Neville stuttered. "Trevor isn't dangerous."

"Shame." Harry said a small, cruel smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "Never know when being able to lay your hands on a poisonous frog could be useful."

"Toad. Neville's lost a toad." The girl corrected, Harry could already tell they wouldn't get along well. "And why would you want to be able to get a poisonous toad?"

"Because contact poison, like from a frog's skin, plus the face of someone who's annoyed me equals no more annoyance." Harry told her, his smile become slightly vicious.

"That's horrible." The girl, who'd yet to introduce herself or ask them for introductions, said outraged. "And against school rules. You'd get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Actually the rules only say you can take a toad, a cat or an owl. Not that poisonous varieties are forbidden." Harry corrected. He saw that Tracy was using the book she'd been reading earlier to try and hide the fact that she was smiling, although Harry's sensitive hearing picked up the faintest sound of laughter. "Now, was there anything else?"

"No." The girl said. "Come on Neville, lets keep looking."

"You weren't serious were you?" Tracy snickered once the two had left.

"About?" Harry asked.

"About using a poisonous toad on people who annoy you!" Tracy laughed.

"No no. I wouldn't use poison on people who annoy me. Waste of perfectly good poison." Harry told her. "Could you step outside of a minute please?"

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"We should be getting close to Hogwarts now, I want to change into the school robes." Harry told her. "I'll leave then if you want to change afterwards."

XX Hogsmeade Station XX

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Boomed a deep voice. Turning Harry's eyes widened in shock when he spotted the huge man with a lantern. Moving with the crowd Harry and Tracy followed the man, who's name was Hakrid or something like that, down a steep and narrow path. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' 'round this bend here."

Hakrid, or whatever it was, hadn't been lying. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. On the far side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. As impressive as it was for the rest, Harry could take in the details even better. He had great vision during the day, but it was even better at night.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hakrid called as he pointed to a small fleet of tiny boats. Harry and Tracy ended up sharing their boat with a dark skinned boy and a boy from Ireland, if the accent was anything to go on. As the boats moved across the lake Harry watched for signs of movement, trying to spot a fish move below the surface. Everyone else just stared in awe at the castle.

When the boats docked under the castle everyone piled out and followed the huge man up a flight of stairs and ended up on the castle grounds, near to the main entrance. Hakrid knocked three times and the door was opened by a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face and Harry decided that avoiding her ire would be a good idea.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." Hakrid told the witch, apparently named McGonagall.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall replied as she opened the door wider. She then lead the first years to a small chamber and addressed the gathered group. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The Start-of-Term Banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats into the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

As she spoke Harry tuned her out. So it was Hagrid and not Hakrid, he must of misheard Nymphadora when she told him about Hogwarts. Eventually she stopped talking and left. As several students made an effort to smarten themselves up Harry turned to Tracy.

"I stopped listening after 'family within Hogwarts'." Harry told her. "Did I miss anything important?"

"She just named the houses and said how doing well will help you win the House Cup." Tracy told him. Several people screamed behind them and turning, both saw about twenty ghosts come through the wall. One of the ghosts noticed the students and began speaking with a few.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." McGonagall said sharply to the ghosts before turning to face the students. "Now, form a line and follow me."

The students followed her into a large hall filled with the rest of the school. Hundreds of candles floated above them and the roof itself was transparent, showing the moon and stars. McGonagall sat a hat down in front of them and it began to sing. Harry ignored it and instead looked around the hall. At the far end of the hall sat the staff. Harry scanned the table recognising a few. At one end was the huge man Hagrid. Moving further along was a sallow-skinned man with messy hair, Severus Snape the Potions Master. A few seats past him was Albus Dumbledore himself, Harry moved quickly past him while avoiding catching his eye. The next, and final, person Harry knew of had dark red hair that fell to her shoulders. It seemed Dumbledore had given Lily Potter a position at Hogwarts.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Cried out a voice startling Harry out of his thoughts. Looking around harry saw a blonde girl hand the hat to McGonagall and head off to a cheering table dressed in yellow trimmed robes.

"When the Professor calls your name put on the hat. It'll sort you." Tracy whispered to him.

"Oh." Harry whispered back. "Thanks."

"Black, Harry!" McGonagall called.

Harry stepped forward and put on the hat, plunging himself into a darkness so thick even his eyes couldn't see anything.

"Hmm, curious." Said a voice in his ear. "Most curious. You've got courage. And a good mind, so much knowledge laying in wait to be unlocked. I can feel it all, it hungers for a wielder. But even deeper there lies cleverness, resourcefulness and determination. But no Seed of Greatness. No wait, deep within you. In your mind and soul, not a seed waiting but a great plant already grown. Dormant from the cold, it waits for heat to reawaken it. I can feel it, when it does you, dear boy, shall shatter all ideas of power. Nothing will limit you, nothing will stand against you and remain. All will be swept up in the tidal wave of your achievements... Or crushed beneath them. And we build on what has been... In SLYTHERIN!"

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay, lets leave it there for now. The hat doesn't know Harry was Kain [mostly since Harry doesn't know right now], it did however feel the great, and terrible, things Kain did and feels Harry will one day be in a similar position. It also hinted at the knowledge, the power, of Kain locked away in Harry that will slowly come later on.**_

_**Lily is working as the new 'Muggle Studies Professor' instead of the canon teacher who took over from Quirrell. There are in-story reasons for that, which will become clear much later. There is also two major reason from my POV, one is that it lets me write more about her and how Harry feels about thinks [you'll learn more later on] and the other is that it allows me to have someone Harry can use when describing his opinions on muggleborns and someone who express his views on muggles who can, in theory, counter his points and argue/debate about it [Hermione could work but is kind of young to be able to understand and counter his ideas].**_

_**Next chapter will see him in class and interacting with the other students more. You'll also hear why Harry and Draco aren't very friendly, expect the two to spend as much time as possible mocking the other when he fails.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	6. Snake Pit

_**Okay good news is I'm in a writing mood and will get several chapters out over the next fortnight. The bad news is one of my planned sequels to 'Legacy', yes I already have two sequels in mind, can't go ahead. To difficult to fuse the rules of HP magic and the magic from other crossover's world and not ruin the other story. I'll need to come up with a new story to replace it or find a way to work in the character development I'd planned to include. That said I've got five, in story, years before it'll be needed so I'm sure I'll find something to fill it's place by then.**_

_**Some info that, while not important now, will be very important later when Harry begins to acquire Kain's powers is the state of his soul. The magic used by individual(s) that caused Kain to be reborn as Harry worked by encasing Kain's soul, which is the source of his vampirism, in a shell of 'human soul'. Over time, and several more reincarnations, the human shell should of seeped in and purified Kain's soul of the vampirism but left the knowledge and abilities. When Harry was struck by the Killing Curse at fifteen months old it damaged the shell, causing some of Kain's soul to leak out and affect Harry [his appearance, enhanced senses and vampiric weaknesses]. Each time that shell is damaged further more of Kain will ooze through [knowledge, powers or personality traits] and Harry will become "less human and more... divine!" Don't think I have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Slytherin Common Room XX

"Congratulations! I'm Gemma Farley, one of the Slytherin Prefects." Announced the Seventh Year girl who stood in front of Harry and the rest of his year. "As I'm sure you know our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures, and our house colours are emerald green and silver. As you can see behind me, our windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. You can often see the giant squid swooshing by. We like to feel that our common room has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck."

"And I like to think those windows make it a death trap waiting to be sprung!" Harry hissed at Tracy, who coughed to cover her giggles.

"Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much" Gemma said, leaning in closer as if she was revealing an amazing secret. "Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious Ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?"

"Depends, which of them lived longer and was richer at the end?" Harry muttered.

"Puffett is still alive and considerably wealthy." Whispered a boy standing behind Harry.

"Do you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? _The seeds of greatness!"_ Gemma announced, either not noticing Harry's snide comments or choosing to ignore them._ "_You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it. "

Harry didn't comment this time but made a point to scan the small group for Draco.

"A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it." Gemma told them. "The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries. Now, that's everything I have to tell you. Now you'd best go to bed, classes start in the morning."

As Gemma moved away and the rest of the First Years moved to the dormitories, Harry turned to the boy who'd spoken to him. He was tall, thin, and had a frail build. He had dirty blond hair and dull blue eyes.

"I noticed you looked at Draco when she mentioned not being anything special." He said.

"An internal, and pity, dispute within the Black Family." Harry answered. "We will be trading barbed comments and mocking each other until it is resolved."

"Theodore Nott." The boy introduced himself. "And you'd be Harold Black I take it!"

"I am." Harry said, shaking Theodore's hand. "And this is Tracy Davis."

"Hi." Theodore greeted with little enthusiasm. "You don't seem like the sort to follow Draco around... And you at least seem to have some personality, unlike Blaise, so at least we'll be able to have conversations."

"Zabini?" Harry laughed. "If he is anything like his mother, I doubt I could trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Perhaps, but he's still rich, respectable and a pure-blood!" Theodore pointed out, glancing at Tracy for a moment. "It wouldn't be a good idea to ignore that simply on the basis of rumour."

"Well, I have the first two and as for the third point, I value talent." Harry said sharply. "I mean just look at Vincent and Gregory. Neither are truly prime examples of wizards are there?"

"Huh."Theodore sighed before making his way towards the dormitories. "Good night Harold. It was... interesting talking to you."

"Harry!" Harry called after him. "Only my Mother used Harold."

"I don't think he liked me much." Tracy sighed sadly after Theodore left.

"Did you at some point imply his family was cursed as well?" Harry asked as he crossed the common room and headed for the dormitories.

"No. It's the same reason as Draco and the others not liking me." Tracy told him. "Did you mean what you said? About valuing talent over blood status?"

"Good night." Harry said before entering the First Year Boy's Dorm.

XX Potions Classroom XX

Harry's first week in Hogwarts had shown him that Dumbledore clearly had low standards when it came to hiring some of his staff. The most glaring were the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell, the man was a nervous wreck without a clue on how to teach defensive magic who stuffed his turban with herbs for protection. At least one of which Harry most of been allergic to as he would develop chest pains if he smelled them for any extended period of time. Even worse was the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns. A man who'd died in his sleep and didn't even notice. From what he'd heard from older students, Harry was convinced that he could start growing Venomous Tentacula in the classroom and the ghost wouldn't notice.

On the bright side Transfiguration, Charms and Potions all had competent teachers. Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher, but knew what she was talking about. Professor Flitwick was small and easily excitable, but was one of the most skilled duellists in Great Britain. Professor Snape, Potion's Master and Head of Slytherin House, knew his stuff.

"Ah yes, Darren Potter. Our new – celebrity." Professor Snape said softly as he read out the class register for the joint Slytherin/Gryffindor class. Draco and several of the other Slytherins sniggered. Harry simply directed his attention to the boy in the hope of learning something about him. When Professor Snape finished reading the register he introduced Potions. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact are of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

In the silence that followed Professor Snape's little speech, Harry felt a soft smile form on his face. It Potions could give him all that, it sounded like the best class yet.

"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir." Potter admitted after sharing a confused look with the red headed boy next to him. The bushy haired girl from the train, who'd answered when Professor Snape called 'Hermione Granger' during role call, raised her hand.

"Tut, tut... Fame clearly isn't everything." Professor Snape mocked, his lips curling into a sneer. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bazoar?"

"I don't know... sir!" Potter admitted, annoyance present in his voice. Clearly he didn't like that only he was being asked. Granger's hand was as high as she could get it without leaving her seat.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?" Asked Professor Snape annoyed, and unless Harry's hearing was off slightly disappointed. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I know this!" Potter laughed, glad he could avoid being made to look like a complete fool. "There isn't one, right?"

"Correct. But one out of three is still a fail, Potter!" Snape pointed out. "Monkshood and wolsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. A bazoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, it will save you from most poisons. As for powered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood, together they make a sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draught of Living Death... Black, what are you doing?"

"Making note of what you said, sir." Harry said, setting his quill aside quickly.

"Two points to Slytherin for having the intelligence to take down what I've told you." Snape said after a moment. "Well? Why aren't the rest of you copying it down as well?"

As the class went on they were paired off and told to prepare a simple cure of boils. While they worked, Professor Snape swept around and assessed their work. Everyone, absolutely everyone, other than Draco was criticised. As Professor Snape was praising Draco's ability to stew slugs one of the Gryffindor boys melting his cauldron and covered the floor on that side of the class with an acidic sludge. After vanishing the failed potion and sending the boy to the Hospital Wing, Professor Snape rounded on Potter.

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?" Professor Snape snapped. "Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? Three points from Gryffindor!"

When class was over, Harry and Tracy left together.

"Professor Snape really doesn't like the Gryffindors does he?" She jokingly asked.

"it's well known that he favours Slytherin." Harry replied. "In Slytherin he seems to play favourites as well."

"What?" Tracy asked.

"In Slytherin it seems the more active your family was when The Dark Lord was was alive, under the 'The Imperius Curse' of course, the more he'll favour you." Harry told her.

"Why would he favour anyone who's family... Do you think he was one?" Tracy gasped.

"He was." Harry said simply. "Regulus mentioned him a few times in his writings... before he died."

XX Castle Grounds XX

The following Thursday found the Slytherins out near the Forbidden Forest, waiting on the Gryffindors and the Flying Instructor to arrive. Draco was making a pitiful effort at being friendly, either Narcissa wanted to end the unease between the two Houses or Lucius was afraid he'd lose the ability to claim he had the backing of the House of Black when dealing with others. Either way, it was clear he was doing this under orders.

"Thank you Draco." Harry said after he was told he was invited to Christmas Dinner. "I had plans for the Winter Break, but if I am able to adjust them I would be delighted to attend."

"Good." Draco said before turning and moving off to talk with the rest of the class.

"You have no intention of attending, do you?" Theodore asked in a hushed tone as he walked over.

"No. No I do not." Harry admitted in a equally hushed tone. "I plan to spend my Winter Break at home getting up, eating and generally doing things when I want. Not working off someone else's schedule."

"So you just told him that to get him to leave you alone?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Harry told her. "Oh joy, here come the idiots."

Turning Tracy and Theodore saw the Gryffindors coming down from the school, following a bit behind them was the Instructor. When she arrived, everyone was told to stand near a broom and order it up into their hand. Harry was one of the few to manage it on their first attempt. After showing everyone how to mount a broom correctly, and telling Draco he'd been doing it wrong, Madam Hooch told them to kick off, hover and then return to the ground. Longbottom ,as usual, messed up by kicking off to hard and rising over twenty feet before falling.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing." Madam Hooch ordered ass she took Longbottom away. "You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco howled with laughter as soon as she was out of earshot. The rest of the Slytherins joined in while Harry just shook his head at the display of stupidity from Longbottom.

"Shut up, Malfoy." One of the Gryffindor girls snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Laughed Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Look!" Draco said, rushing forward and grabbing something from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy." Potter snapped.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect." Draco said, a nasty smile forming on his face. "How about up a tree?"

"Give it here" Potter yelled as Draco leapt onto a broom and took off. Potter followed suit and soon the two hovered about the crowd. Harry listened to what they were saying and then tracked the Remembrall once Draco tossed it away.

"Potter is pretty good on that." Harry noted when Potter caught the Remembrall a foot off the ground.

"DARREN POTTER!" Roared Professor McGonagall as she rushed down from the school. "Never... In all my years at Hogwarts... How dare you... Could of broken your neck!"

She ignored the other Gryffindors as they tried to defend him. Soon she, with Potter following behind, set off back towards the castle.

"Hahaha, this is great." Draco said, a smile of triumphant on his face. "Potter is gonna be kicked out of school."

"Maybe." Harry said. "But then why do I have the sinking feeling that your little prank has backfired?"

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay, yeah I took a lot of the dialogue straight from chapters eight and nine of Philosopher's Stone. And Gemma Farley's speech is just an abridged version of the Pottermore welcome note for those sorted into Slytherin. Didn't see a reason to try and make up original dialogue when simply editing existing dialogue would be just as good, most likely better, then what I can come up with.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye **_

_**and thanks for reading.**_


	7. Bad Memories

_**Right lets get another chapter out of the way. This chapter will be jumping ahead a bit, only covering the important stuff and ignoring the dull day-to-day goings on at Hogwarts.**_

_**If anyone can suggest a manga/novel/video game that provides the following: Magic, action, combat, a casual disregard for muggles from magic users and is set on earth [That isn't Fate/Stay Night] that would be great.**_

_**Also since there isn't that much information relating to vampires in the HP books, I was thinking of just using the vampires from 'Buffy' since most of the people reading will either know what they are like or can easily just Google the description. Don't think I have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Slytherin Common Room XX

"Do you really think Potter will be dumb enough to go?" Harry asked once Draco finished explaining his 'cunning plan' to get Potter in trouble. "No one can be that stupid as to fall for such an obvious trap... Could he?"

"He will. Just you watch." Draco sneered.

"Of course he will." Harry said condescendingly. "And I believe congratulations are in order Draco, so well done."

"For what?" Draco asked in confusion.

"For helping Gryffindor get a Seeker of course." Harry spat, catching the attention of a passing Marcus Flint.

"What's this about Gryffindor getting a Seeker?" He demanded.

"I overheard some of the older Gryffindors talking earlier." Harry announced loudly, drawing several looks from other students. "It seems that Potter has become the youngest Seeker in about a century after preforming an 'amazing diving catch of a Remembrall'. And since it was Draco who threw the Remembrall, I say well done Draco... Well done!"

"Well... Well he's gonna be expelled so it won't matter anyway, will it?" Draco pointed out.

"Yes, of course. Because the Boy-Who-Lived is bound to be expelled from the school his mother teaches at less then a day after he made Seeker, without needing to do a try-out." Harry laughed as he rose and set off for the dormitories. "I'm not sure if it's innocence or idiocy, but I envy your naive world view."

XX Great Hall XX

The first thing Harry did when Draco entered the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast was to point at the Gryffindor Table, where Potter and Weasley sat. Draco spent the next fifteen minutes glaring over at the Gryffindor Table. Harry just smiled softly and ate his breakfast. When he was finished Harry got up and began to leave, he needed to summon Kreacher and get some blood, the morning owls arrived. What caught everyone's attention was the long, thin package being carried by six owls. No sooner had the package been dropped in front of Potter as Draco out of his seat and on his way over to demand answers. When Professor Flitwick arrived Harry concentrated and listened in.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Said Professor Flitwick. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Potter answered. It sounded like he was struggling not to laugh. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy that I've got it."

"Nicely done Draco." Harry whispered as the boy passed him. "But don't worry because as you said, 'he's gonna be expelled so it won't matter anyway'."

"Shut up!" Draco snapped.

Shaking his head at his cousin's stupidity, and the clear favouritism from the staff, Harry set off to find an empty class to summon Kreacher in.

XX Great Hall XX

"Anyway that stupid mudblood Granger is crying her eyes out in one of the toilets. How pathetic." Harry overheard Pansy Parkinson say to several other Slytherins as he took his seat for the Hallowe'en feast.

"Why, exactly, is she crying?" Harry asked as he covered his food in a thick layer of salt.

"Maybe she finally realised she's a dirty-blooded mudblood." Pansy laughed, several of the Slytherins seated around her sniggering as well.

"How witty." Harry deadpanned, resisting the urge to point out calling someone a 'dirty-blooded mudblood' was kind of redundant, before turning to Tracy. "Remind me, should I ever need to give a clever speech, to ask Pansy to write it for me."

"Potter doesn't seem to be enjoying himself." Blaise Zabini noted

"It's the anniversary of his father's death." Theodore Nott pointed out. "I'm not surprised."

Harry said nothing, just turned to scan the staff table. He found Professor Potter talking and joking with Professor McGonagall, seemingly without a care in the world. Turning back to his food, Harry tried to enjoy the feast. Suddenly Professor Quirrell sprinted into the Hall, his turban askew. He raced to the Professor's Table and stopped in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." He gasped out before fainting.

What followed was a moment of panic before Professor Dumbledore got order.

"Prefects." He roared. "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Harry tried to stay seated but found himself being dragged out of the Great Hall by Gemma Farley, the Prefect who'd given the First Years their orientation. When the mob of Slytherins had made it back to the Slytherin Dungeon everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Next time you drag me towards a troll, I will hex you." Harry hissed at Farley.

"What?" The confused Prefect asked.

"Professor Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeon, didn't he?" Harry snapped. "And what part of the castle did we pass through to get here?"

As the students standing in earshot realised just how stupid it had been to make their way the Common Room, Harry stormed off to the First Year Dormitory. Before he climbed into bed, Harry retrieved a small, ornate mirror. Kreacher had found the scrying glass almost a year ago, it'd fallen behind one of the cabinets. Harry had taken it and linked it to several surveillance wards he wanted set up. The mirror allowing him to remotely view any of these locations at will and due to the specifics of the wards they would make recordings of their target, should certain circumstances trigger them. Only one of the recording wards had been triggered. Repressing the growing anger, Harry returned the mirror to his trunk and lay back.

Harry heard the sounds of the lake and swore he'd learn Silencing and Water Repelling Charms before the year was out... Not that they'd let him get a good nights sleep.

_XX ? XX_

"_Behold the great Kain! Now a common thief." Called a voice behind him. Turning away from the barrier surrounding the Nexus Stone, Kain saw the blue clad vampire from before._

"_Sebastian! It is you that has been following me." Kain accused._

"_And how long it took you to discover it." Sebastian mocked. "My master sent me to prevent you meddling further... And now you most die."_

"_Your master knows his days are numbered." Kain declared. "I might of spared your life by asking that you join me... But I learned that lesson two hundred years ago. You arranged the ambush that destroyed my army! You sold yourself to our enemy!"_

"_I dealt the blow that cost you the war. Glorious was it not?" Sebastian admitted. "So many killed, so quickly. And all my doing."_

"_I never learned why..." Kain said, seeking the answer to a question he'd been unable to work out._

"_Did you think I would serve while you ruled Nosgoth?" Sebastian snapped. "You and not I! The Sarafan Lord knows how to value me. I am to rule by his side and achieve what you never could!"_

_You fool! You think that butcher will permit you live one moment longer then he had need of you?" Kain argued as the platform he stood on began to descend. Bursts of steam began to spit forth from the grills surrounding the bit he now stood in. "I will save you from your disappointment Sebastian and kill you now!"_

"_I have waited two hundred years for the pleasure of killing you with my own hands." Sebastian declared as he jumped into the pit. "While you have been sleeping my powers have been increasing. You haven't the smallest chance of defeating me!"_

_The two vampires clashed. Sebastian attacking with speed greater even than Kain's. Raining blows down faster then possible for a human to track. Thankfully his claws did little but cut Kain's skin, inflicting wounds that healed almost instantly. Kain still blocked as many as he could, knowing that a thousand minor cuts could prove just as fatal as a critical wound if he lacked the blood reserves to regenerate. Kain on the other hand struck with only a few heavy strikes, but the power behind them meant they cut through skin, muscle and even marked bone when they landed. One particularly powerful strike knocked Sebastian back into a large puddle that had formed due to a leaking pipe._

"_IT BURNS!" Sebastian screamed as the water's acidic touch ate into his skin. He flailed about for a moment before he managed to right himself and rush out of the puddle. Seeing that close combat would only lead to defeat, Sebastian ran up and then around the walls of the chamber. It was clear to Kain that he planned to lunge and use the momentum to try and pierce Kain's defences. From that height Kain realised that Sebastian could end up lunging into the barrier surrounding the Nexus Stone. When Sebastian tensed, Kain made a point of dodging to soon. Sebastian adjusted and kicked off from the wall, straight into the barrier._

"_Raise the dais!" Sebastian ordered whoever had caused it to descend before. As it rose again Sebastian leapt onto it. "I will destroy this precious jewel!"_

_Before Sebastian could shatter the Nexus Stone Kain jumped up and knocked him off. Sebastian began to circle the dais, searching for an opening to strike. Scanning the room Kain spotted the human operating the controls to the dais and steam vents. Using his powers, Kain Charmed the man's mind and made him fill the area below the dais, forcing Sebastian back up and into close combat again. The two traded blows again, each trying to bleed their foe before they themselves were bled dry. Lashing out through an opening in Sebastian's defences, Kain caught the other vampire by the throat and flung him off the dais into the steam below. Ordering the Charmed man to turn off the steam, Kain waited until the pit was clear before jumping down and moving to finish the beaten Sebastian._

"_Tell me of the Nexus Stone and this portal. What is it's purpose here?" Kain demanded. "Speak and I will spare your life!"_

_Come Kain, you lie in your throat and we both know it!" Sebastian countered. "You are going to kill me."_

"_Indulge me then, before you die." Kain said._

"_I'll tell you so that I may see your face when you learn you are powerless! You cannot win!" Sebastian laughed. "Your death is inevitable! The Nexus Stone's portal leads to an ancient device, deep underground that will spell your destruction Kain! A new reign will begin in Nosgoth!"_

"_What is the purpose of this device?" Kain demanded. "How will it serve the Sarafan Lord?"_

"_Alas, he has not entrusted me with that knowledge." Sebastian sighed, beginning to crawl away. "But soon, everyone will know it. His plans are even now coming into fruition."_

"_Where is the device?" Kain demanded, he needed to find and destroy the Sarafan creation. "Where under the earth?"_

"_It lies beneath __Meridian. Seek for it, if you will." Sebastian said, seeming to accept his death. "I __die happy in the knowledge that all your efforts will be wasted."_

"_Oh Sebastian our destiny could of been glorious." Kain lamented. "The land was ours for the taking. History would of been rewritten in our image... But not everyone shared my vision. And now your time is up.! Your death will only make me stronger, I hope that knowledge comforts you in your grave!"_

XX Slytherin Common Room XX

Harry awoke with a start. Turning to look at the large grandfather clock Harry saw it was almost six o'clock. Knowing there was no reason to try and sleep again, Harry rose and decided to get ready for the day. After testing the water several times he washed and summoned Kreacher with a small measure of blood.

"How is Master liking Hogwarts?" Kreacher asked as he took back the now empty bottle of blood replenishing potion.

"Fine Kreacher." Harry told him. "I'll be home for the Winter Break."

"Yes Master. Kreacher will be sure to cook all your favourites." The little elf beamed.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said as he dressed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

_**XXXXX**_

_**I am not the first, nor will I be the last, to point out the stupidity shown by the Slytherins when they all went back to their Dormitories, located in the dungeons, during the troll incident. As you all can see, Harry and Draco don't get along all that well. Now both would defend the other from problems from outside Slytherin, other Houses or alibis for Professors, but when it's only Slytherins around they will constantly mock and try to show the other up.**_

_**I said in Chapter Four's AN that I would show events from 'Legacy of Kain' via Harry's dreams. Those of your who've played Blood Omen 2, think I did an okay job of writing th scene? To everyone, did the fight read okay?**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye **_

_**and thanks for reading.**_


	8. Slice of Life

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch XX

Harry took a seat amongst the other Slytherins in one of the many stands surrounding the pitch. It was the first match of the season and also the first chance for most of the school to see Potter fly. As such everyone had turned out to watch. Harry scanned the crowd for Draco, several of the older students had threatened to hex him if Potter proved to be a good Seeker.

"Ugh, this is going to be so boring." Tracy whined to his right.

"I take it you are not a fan of the most ancient, noble and thrilling collection of broom control manoeuvres called Quidditch?" Harry asked in as close to a sincere tone as he could.

"No. No I am not." She snapped. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Because it is considered bad form to miss you own House's games." Harry told her. "That said, our House's matches shall be the only matches I attend."

"Why, got something better to be doing?" Blaise Zabini asked, turning from his seat in the row ahead of them.

"Of course. Study in the Library, relax in the Common Room... Try and break into a Professor's office to examine, and maybe change, whatever result I received for my last assignment." Harry said in answer to his dorm-mate's question. "Four Galleons, up front, and I may even look at your results for you."

"Huh." Blaise snorted before turning back to watch the teams walk out onto the pitch.

As the teams took off Harry focused and tried to spot the Snitch. He caught sight of it as it whizzed past Adrian Pucey, distracting him and costing Slytherin position of the Quaffle. Harry watched as Pucey and Potter closed in on the Snitch, only for Marcus Flint to purposely block Potter and give away a penalty. Harry just watched the Snitch dash around the pitch for a while before his attention was drawn elsewhere.

"What on earth is wrong with Potter?" Tracy muttered beside him. Looking to her, then following her line of sight Harry noticed Potter up above the rest of the crowd. His broom was was rolling from side to side and jerking randomly as though it sought to dislodge him.

"I am not sure." Harry told her as he focused on Potter. "I-I think he has lost control. The broom seems to be trying to throw him off."

"His broom is trying to throw him off?" Tracy asked. "Why, why would it do that?"

"Something, or someone, is interfering with it." Theodore Nott spoke up from his seat beside Blaise. "It takes a lot of powerful magic to affect a broomstick, especially a Nimbus."

"So not one of the students then." Harry muttered before scanning the crowds. In one of the stands he saw Professor Potter with her wand drawn, ready to act should her only remaining son fall. In another stand Harry saw something, or someone, bump into Professor Quirrell from behind and knock him into the row ahead of him. Just up from Professor Quirrell was Professor Snape, who was staring at Potter with unblinking eyes and seemed to be speaking to himself. As Harry struggled to work out what the Potions Master might be saying the man's cloak burst into blue flames. Straining his eyes, Harry spotted Granger behind Professor Snape with her wand drawn and scooping the flames into a small jar. Looking up Harry saw that Potter's broom had stopped acting possessed. "A jinx?"

"What?" Tracy asked.

"Nothing." Harry told her as the Gryffindors roared. Looking for the reason, Harry spotted Potter waving the Snitch above his head. "Well, that appears to be it... Want to go to the kitchens and get something to eat?"

The four First Years joined with the mass of Slytherins leaving. As they left the stadium and encountered those who sat in the other stands Harry clutched at his chest as agony shot through him. It felt like something had his heart in a vice grip and was squeezing tighter and tighter. Harry staggered and latched onto the closest person, Theodore, to steady himself.

"Watch what you're... Are you okay?" Theodore said, looking at Harry with concern.

"N-No." Harry wheezed before collapsing.

XX Hospital Wing XX

As Harry slowly regained consciousness, voices drifted in and out of clarity.

"...rk magic scar on his chest and signs of anaemia, but nowhere near severe enough to affect him like this." A woman was saying.

"Then what did?" Snapped a man's voice. "He's been unconscious almost the whole day and you haven't found what caused it."

"Perhaps we should ask young Mr Black if he knows why he past out." Said a second, older, man. "How are you feeling my boy?"

Harry opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again as the bright light of the Hospital Wing hurt them. When he opened them again he saw that the voices belonged to Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

"What-What happened?" he asked as he sat up in the bed he'd been laid out on.

"We were hoping you could tell us Mr Black." Dumbledore said, in a voice Harry imagined was how a kindly grandfather would speak. "What do you remember?"

"Gryffindor won, we were heading back to the castle... And then the pain in my chest." Harry answered. "I-I don't know why."

"What caused the scar Black?" Professor Snape demanded. "It seems to match were the pain occurred."

"I tried to pick up something the House Elf had taken out of a cabinet to clean when I was a child." Harry lied easily. "It was protected by some kind of curse. Thankfully whoever put the curse on it was a fool and it did not do it's intended job."

"it is a most unusual scar." Dumbledore said, mostly to himself. "I'm quite sure I've seen a similar wound before. I don't recall where but I feel you are quite lucky to have survived it."

"Most people who survive anything are lucky, Professor." Harry quipped. "Can I go, or am I to remain her of the night?"

"You'll stay the night." Madam Pomfrey said with certainty as she approached with some kind of potion. "For observation and to deal with that anaemia."

"Well, that settles it." Dumbledore laughed. "Come Severus. Let us leave Mr Black to his recovery."

Once he'd drank the potion Madam Pomfrey went to her office, leaving Harry alone. As he lay on the bed Harry tried to work out what had caused the pain. It felt like what happened when he got near Professor Quirrell and his stupid, herb-stuffed turban only far worse. There was something else, it felt familiar. Like he'd suffered that kind of pain before. Making a mental note to look into it later, Harry summoned Kreacher.

"Master, what happened to you?" The elf gasped when he saw Harry.

"Be quite Kreacher, the nurse might here you." Harry hissed in a whisper. "I passed out but I'm okay now. Kreacher, I need you to get me some blood."

"But Master had blood yesterday. You is not needing any now." Kreacher pointed out in a whisper, shooting looks at Madam Pomfrey's office. "Master is only meant to drink when he is needing it."

"I know, I know. But while they were doing tests they found that my blood wasn't right." Harry told him. "Please Kreacher I need the blood to get out of here in the morning."

"Okay Master, Kreacher will get you blood." The elf said before disappearing.

Harry tried to get comfortable while he waited for Kreacher to return.

XX Slytherin Common Room XX

"So, heading home for Christmas then?" Tracy asked as Professor Snape went around checking who would be staying over the Christmas Break.

"That I am." Harry told her. "Are you staying?"

"No." Tracy admitted. "You could come over one of the days. It'd be fun."

"Already planning for me to meet your parents?" Harry asked, a wicked smirk on his face. "Getting a bit ahead of yourself are you not?"

"Shut up." Tracy snapped as she pushed him off the chair arm he'd been sitting on. "I was asking you over because my parents let me use lots of spells. If we do magic they will say it was them if the ministry sends warnings because of The Trace!"

"I was joking." Harry told her as he got up off the floor. "And I would be delighted to accept this invitation into your home."

"Well I'm not sure if I want you over now." Tracy said, crossing her arms and turning to look the other direction.

"Oh, I see." Harry sighed. He picked up his book bag and moved to leave the Common Room. "We have potions in five minutes. Best be going."

"What? Hey wait!" Tracy called after him before grabbing her own bag and rushing after him. She caught up with harry outside the entrance. He was leaning against the wall opposite the hidden passage with a small smirk on his face. "You knew I was bluffing didn't you!"

"I have no idea what you mean." Harry replied as he moved towards the Potions Classroom, the smirk growing even wider. "So, what day should I call on you?"

"Well, we're visiting my dad's parents on Boxing Day, so the Twenty-Seventh or later." Tracy answered.

"Ah. You know, you never said if it was your mother or father that was muggleborn." Harry pointed out.

"My dad." Tracy told him. "You-you don't have a problem with muggleborns do you?"

"I... I feel somewhat ill at ease around muggleborns." Harry admitted. "That said I, unlike my cousin Narcissa and her family, believe they deserve to be treated as any other human."

"Ill at ease!" Tracy repeated in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Divided loyalty. Especially among those who keep in contact with the muggle world." Harry answered before entering the Potions Class.

XX 12 Grimmauld Place XX

Harry sat at the dinning room table waiting for Kreacher to set out dinner. He would be returning to Hogwarts in the morning and so the elf had decided to cook up a small feast for him.

"Kreacher is sorry for the wait Master. Dinner is ready!" Kreacher announced as he entered, a selection of plates containing vegetables and meats floating around him. "Please, eat!"

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said but didn't begin to eat. He was silent for a few minutes before he addressed Kreacher again. "Kreacher, could you set another place at the table?"

"Of course Master, who is eating with you?" Kreacher asked as he moved to fetch the tableware.

"I had hoped you would join me Kreacher." Harry answered, watching as the ancient elf froze.

"M-Master is asking Kreacher to eat with him... Like an equal?" Kreacher sobbed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Kreacher quickly set a place for himself and sat down at the table. "T-Thank you, Master."

"You are welcome Kreacher." Harry said before he began to serve himself. "We will have to do this more over during the Summer Break."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay. A rather short chapter. Only really served to show more of the relationship between Harry and Kreacher, also showed a bit of Harry's opinions about muggleborns. Also we see that the horcrux in Harry is more reactive then in canon. Next chapter should see the end of "The Philosopher's Stone " and then I'll either go straight into "Chamber of Secrets" or do the chapter that details Harry's early life from Walburga's life... Not sure which yet.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye **_

_**and thanks for reading.**_


	9. Year's End

_**And it is back, Legacy returns. The poll closed at midnight [GMT] on the First at a tie so I had to flip a coin [several times, without looking at it before tossing it and randomly calling an option and face while it was in mid-air to ensure it was fair]. As such, Legacy will continue as it is with some small changes being made to the world of Harry Potter to let the sequel happen. However, since a lot of you voted for the complete rewrite [and because I've spent a lot of time working out the revised plot for it] I promise to come back another time and write it as an independent fic.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Slytherin Common Room XX

After the Winter Break, the weather grew worse as the gentle snowfall became heavy showers of rain and the cold hard ground became muddy streams. As the term advanced the professors began to set increasingly large workloads, it seemed the 'grace period' was over. One of the few good things was as Gryffindor did better in the Quidditch matches Draco's standing in the House dropped, Flint not being happy about them having such a good Seeker.

"Think of a fool and he appears." Harry noted as Draco stormed into the common room, his left eye beginning to swell up. "Quidditch hooliganism? Really Draco, I had hoped you would be above such petty actions."

"Shut up!" Draco snapped. "It was that stupid Weasel, he hit me."

"You lost a fight to a small animal?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh. "Oh Draco, sometimes I wonder how you can be related to me."

"Weasley! It was Weasley!" Draco told him, venom dripping from his voice.

"Good, I would hate to think you were weak enough to be beaten by vermin." Harry laughed before leaving to study in the library. As he exited the passage into the dungeon Harry passed Blaise. "So, how did the match go?"

"Gryffindor won." Blaise grumbled. "Crabbe and Goyle have detention for knocking out Longbottom… Is there a reason you chose not to attend?"

"The sport bores me." Harry informed his classmate before moving on. As he made his way up the Grand Staircase he heard laughs and cheers behind him. Turning he saw the victorious Gryffindors returning from the Quidditch pitch.

Rushing forward and then ducking into a nearby classroom, Harry let them pass by. Checking to ensure the hallway outside was empty, Harry called Kreacher.

"Yes Master Harry?" The old and wizened elf asked.

"Would you bring me a vial of blood please Kreacher?" Harry asked. After receiving and draining the vial, Harry set off once again towards the library.

"Hey Harry!" Tracy called as he entered, earning a harsh 'shush' from the librarian.

"Tracy." Harry greeted as he took a seat at her table. "Still studying I see?"

"Stupid spell, I can't get it to work." Tracy muttered as she slammed her Charms textbook shut.

"It's a simple animation, how can you not get it?" Harry asked as he removed his own Charms textbook and moved to talk her through it.

"Because I'm not some kind of super wizard." Tracy joked.

"If you were, I'd be uneasy." Harry replied.

"Why? Don't think I've got it in me?" Tracy asked, offended.

"No I think you have the ability it's just that it would mean you were a boy." Harry told her.

"Oh yeah, hehe." Tracy realised. "Okay fine, I'm not some kind of super witch then."

"True." Harry agreed. "Now, let's see if we can get you to perform a basic charm."

XX Great Hall (A few weeks later) XX

"Idiot." Harry sighed as Draco took a seat at the Slytherin Table. "Can you believe that?"

"Believe what?" Theodore asked from his seat across from Harry, not looking up from his toast.

"The fool tips off a teacher about two students being out of bounds and then goes there himself." Harry told him.

"What?" Theodore snorted.

"Yeah and now Slytherin is down fifty points." Harry muttered. "On the bright side, three Gryffindors where caught as well so they lost three times as much."

"When do we have Potions next?" Blaise asked, injecting himself into the conversation.

"Friday." Tracy told him. "It's the only day we have it."

"And I doubt even Professor Snape will be able to award fifty points to Draco, even if it is a double class." Harry pointed out.

"You'd be surprised what Snape can do for a Slytherin." Theodore laughed.

"You're right." Harry agreed. "I am constantly surprised at what Professor Snape does for those in our House with… 'Connections'."

"Don't you have…'Connections' as well?" Theodore asked.

"My brother, well he burned some bridges… Ruined a few alliances, before he died." Harry admitted. "Added to my willingness to be seen in public speaking with my cousin Andromeda mean the House of Black is rather isolated as of late."

"Huh, well let's hope you find some allies." Theodore said. "Draco and his father aren't lacking any.

XX Slytherin Common Room (A few weeks later) XX

"What did the final scores come to anyway?" Daphne Greengrass asked as the Slytherin students made their way towards the Great Hall for the End of Term Feast.

"About four hundred and seventy." Draco told her, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Look at him." Harry hissed to Tracy. "You'd think he won all the points himself."

When they arrived in the hall, Harry joined his Housemates in joking and celebrating their victory in the House Cup. The hall had been decorated with green and silver to mark their victory and the wall behind the Staff table was covered in a large banner displaying the House's crest, a large silver snake. When Darren Potter entered the hall, everyone went silent for a moment before they began talking loudly about him. The conversation ended when Dumbledore entered a short time later.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been…"

Harry tuned out the rest of Dumbledore's little speech and began making plans for the summer. He wanted to arrange for some tuition in a few fields while he had the free time and was trying to find the best way to get the freedom to do so. Harry was brought back from his thoughts by the rest of the Slytherin table cheering.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin." Said Dumbledore. "however, recent events must be taken into account."

With these words the cheers died down. Several of the other students lost their smiles and Harry clenched his fist.

"The old fart wouldn't, would he?" Harry muttered to himself.

"First – to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor fifty points." Dumbledore announced over the cheers from the Gryffindor table. "Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points!"

"I don't believe it… He's going to give them the win." Harry snarled. "He's giving points for things that happened days ago, mocking and making fools of us with this false victory"

"Third – to Mr Darren Potter – for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Dumbledore said, sparking another outburst from the Gryffindor table and a darkening of the mood at the Slytherin table. Raising his hand, Dumbledore hushed the cheers. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

As the hall was filled with cheers so loud Harry was forced to cover his ears, he look along the Slytherin table and took in the looks of shock, disbelief and anger. With only a trace of twisted amusement, harry realised that that one act of pettiness and favouritism had most likely cost Dumbledore the possible support of some of the children from neutral families. Gritting his teeth and forcing his opinions down, Harry just began to eat.

XX Los Angeles (July '96) XX

"And let us break for now." Harry said as he finished off his final course. "I have some questions I want answered."

"You haven't told me how you got your powers back." Umah told him before draining her wineglass and ordering another bottle.

"Because I have not yet reached that point in my tale." Harry explained. "And I will reach it, but first I feel that some information from you is deserved."

"Fine, I'll answer what I can." Umah conceded. "What do you want to know?"

Who put his soul in me?" Harry demanded.

"I cannot answer that." Umah shrugged.

"Then what does your master want?" Harry snarled.

"They wanted a champion, one with the strength and skill to battle any evil." Umah laughed. "And as they say, pay evil unto evil."

"There are easier ways to create a champion." Harry sighed as he tried to reign in his anger. "Why Kain, why me?"

"Because Kain was powerful and against the evil of this world, power is needed to win." Umah admitted. "As for why it was Harry Potter that became his new incarnation... No reason, just random coincidence."

"I see." Muttered Harry as he called for a waiter to bring over two bottles of wine. "Coincidence... Kain didn't believe in it. He knew that somewhere, something was pulling the strings. And now that I know you, and your master, only want him... I'm starting to think he was right."

"Such a lack of trust..." Umah began.

"Is well deserved." Harry cut in. "Everyone from Nosgoth, and I mean everyone, only acts to further their own goals... Well, I won't be someone's pawn."

" No one seeks to control you, just guide you." Umah explained. "Point you down the path of a hero."

"A path of your choosing. Kain did that before, trodden along paths set out by others." Harry pointed out. "Mortanius, Ariel, Mobius, the Hylden, your Cabal... The list goes on. So why should I, who owes nothing, care about your 'path'?"

"Perhaps... Kain's experiences do warrant such caution, but rest assured that I have no desire to control you." Umah told him. "I only want to help you take your place as a champion of the Powers That Be."

"I see." Harry said after a minute. "Well you answered my questions, somewhat, so I shall continue with my tale."

"Please, I want to learn more of your life." Umah encouraged as she took a sip from her wineglass. "But first, tell me, you said the pain you felt was familiar... Do you know where you felt it before?"

"The Time Streamer had an artefact, it caused immense pain to vampires." Harry said slowly, studying Umah's face as he spoke. "He used it during his purges to cripple Kain's kind...-It felt similar to what I remember from Kain's memories of it."

"Yes, Mobius' staff." Umah nodded sagely. "It proved a great benefit to him during the Rebellion and the purges he led."

"That it did." Harry agreed, a cold smirk playing at the edges of his mouth. "That it did."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay, chapter is short and pretty crap... In my defence it's been a while since I wrote a chapter of anything set in the Harry potter world and so I'm out of practise. Next one will be better.**_

_**Anyway, here's a quick rundown on Harry's abilities at the end of PS.**_

_**HP Magic: **__**Standard Year One Education, specialty Charms and DADA. Budding abilities in both Legilimency and Occlumency.**_

_**Nosgoth Magic:**__** None.**_

_**Dark Gifts: **__**Charm [Not aware of, manifests as skill in Legilimency and Occlumency].**_

_**Vampiric Powers:**__** Enhanced senses [Smell/HearingX5, SightX4, TasteX3 and TouchX2].**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	10. Beginnings Of A Friendship

_**Feels good to be writing this again.**_

_**Has anyone read "Mixed With the Lightning of Slaughter"? It's an interesting Naruto Peggy Sue [Sasuke is the one sent back] with a very interesting idea. The future knowledge doesn't override the past mind, Sasuke is still his pre-Shippuden self but with bits of his future self's knowledge. What's real cool is how it is written, Sasuke has trouble telling his present from the Future!Sasuke's past and it'll blur between reality and memory mid-sentence to show this. Why do I mention it? Because I really like that idea of the knowledge not fitting well, or of the older persona not dominating the younger one, and am thinking of basing the events where Harry gains Kain's memories on how Sasuke deals with his knowledge to a degree.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX 12 Grimmauld Place XX

Harry sat at the table in the dining room, sorting the mail that had arrived. One was an invitation from Narcissia to a small dinner party later that week. The polite words, and distinctive hand writing, told him she only sent it for the sake of appearances.

"I'll have to arrange a prior engagement." Harry joked before setting the letter aside. Opening the next letter, Harry saw it was from Andromeda. "She wants to have me over for dinner next week… Kreacher, when will the Portkey be ready?"

"Master is to leave tomorrow." Kreacher called from the halls, where he was busy cleaning.

"I see." Said Harry as he rose from his chair and walked to his bedroom. There, sleeping in his cage by the window, was Harry's pet owl. Using a nearby quill and some parchment, Harry wrote a quick note and woke his owl.

"Glaucus, I have a letter for you." Harry said loudly. Once the owl was awake and had stretched out his leg for the letter Harry continued. "Take this to Andromeda and wait for a response, understood?"

An affectionate nibble at his master's finger was the reply Glaucus gave before he flew off. Smiling to himself, Harry returned to the dining room and the rest of his mail. At the bottom of the small pile Harry found a letter from Gringotts. Tearing open the envelope, Harry read the message.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_It has come to my attention that a substantial amount of Galleons was added to your vault by our Muggle Intermediary. This is highly unusual as our Muggle Intermediary is primarily tasked with assisting muggle born witches or wizards with transferring capitol from their muggle accounts into Gringotts accounts. Now as the House of Black has no accounts in the Muggle World, to the knowledge of Gringotts, you are required to attend a meeting with myself this afternoon at 2.15pm to explain the source of these Galleons. Punctuality and full disclosure are demanded!_

_Vault Manager Gornuk._

"Demanded!?" Harry snarled as he Folded and set the letter, summons really, aside. The goblins dared to demand from him! "I don't believe this, filthy beasts."

"What is wrong Master?" Kreacher asked.

"We'll soon find out." Harry muttered through gritted teeth. "What time is it?"

"It is 12.45am Master." Kreacher answered. "Why is you wondering?"

"I have been 'summoned' by a goblin to Gringotts." Harry told the elf. "Come, I want to buy some things in Knockturn Alley before I leave tomorrow. I'll get them now and then see that the thing wants."

"Yes Master." Kreacher nodded before making his way towards the front door. "But Master should be careful… Mistress always saying that goblins should be respected. They smart and cruel and Mistress say they almost like Slytherins."

"I highly doubt my mother ever cared for the goblins." Harry pointed out as he joined Kreacher on the front step. Like the rest of the house, it had been enchanted to be hidden from the surrounding muggles.

"No no, not care for. Mistress respect them as shrewd." Kreacher corrected as he took Harry's hand and Apparated them away.

XX Gringotts XX

"Now then Mr Black." Gornuk began once Harry's meeting with the withered old goblin had begun. Gornuk's desk was covered in folders and rolls of parchment. "Can you explain why a member of Gringotts bank transferred six hundred and forty two Galleons from his private vault into your own vault as, and I quote, 'return on investments'?"

"I gave him money to invest." Harry answered, doing his best to sound polite and cooperative. "He was paying what he earned for me."

"Using Galleons as currency in the Muggle World is illegal and carries a minimum sentence of six months in Azkaban." Gornuk pointed out as he made notes on a sheet of parchment. "The Ministry will also confiscate all assets purchased with the Galleons."

"A-Azkban?" Harry whimpered.

"Yes, that is standard punishment." Gornuk told him before checking some files. "Although, your age may cause them to impose a more lenient sentence... I shall be forced to lock your vault until the Ministry decides what shall be done although Gringotts is under no obligation to prevent you from leaving if you wish to attempt to avoid the Ministry."

"I... I... Thanks." Harry said, on the verge of tears. He slipped from the chair and walked towards the door. "H-How much did he manage to make me anyway...? You know, in those muggle pints?"

"Pounds." Gornuk corrected. "The muggles of Britain use Pounds. And what he transferred is the equivalent of of three thousand, two hundred and ten pounds... Why do you wish to know?"

"I wanted to know how much two thirds of the money he made was." Harry answered before leaving the office. Pausing only to summon Kreacher, Harry made straight for the main floor and exit.

"What is they wanting Master?" Kreacher asked as they crossed the main hall.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black!" Called out a goblin before harry could answer. Once the goblin caught up, and caught its breath, it continued. "Vault Manager Gornuk requests your presence... As does the Head of the Board."

Looking between the door and the rather anxious goblin, Harry turned and followed. Instead of leading Harry back to Gornuk's office, the goblin led Harry even deeper into the labyrinth that was Gringotts. The goblin stopped outside a set of double doors, waited until Harry was right beside it and then dragged a clawed finger down across a lock. With a loud click, the doors swung open and revealed a large meeting room. The high walls where decorated with tapestries depicting famous, and infamous, goblins. Between each tapestry was a silver wall fixture containing tongues of golden flame. Most of the room was taken up by an ancient and ornate table. All but one of the chairs was occupied and Harry noted how the chairs, and the goblins in them, seemed to grow larger and older as you moved from the empty seat towards the far end.

"Welcome Mr. Black." Called out the goblin sitting directly across from Harry. It was, by far, the oldest and most imposing of the group assembled. To his right, and slightly back, stood Gornuk who wore a cruel smirk while to his left, and even further back, stood a very nervous Ted Tonks. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Harry managed to squeak out as he sat himself in the smallest and most pitiful seat in the room. "What now?"

"Now?" The old goblin repeated. "Oh now, well firstly would you care for tea? Or perhaps some confectionaries?"

"No thank you… sir?" Harry answered, adding the sir for lack of any other term of address.

"Chairman will suffice." The Chairman of Gringotts England told him. "My proper title tends to be difficult for your kind to say correctly… Now, I must apologise for Gornuk's hasty actions earlier. I have already cancelled the lockdown of your vault and the notification of the Ministry."

"T-thank you." Harry said, trying not to smile as he remembered hearing once that goblins considered a smile a threatening gesture. "Why?"

"Why? Because we've spoken with Mr. Tonks and know you broke no law." The Chairman told him. It seemed to be trying its best to appear friendly and kind. "Ted here told us how he exchanged the Galleons for Pounds before he bought your 'shares' and that he turned the Pounds back into Galleons before adding them to your vault. There's no law against that."

"But Gornuk said…" Harry began.

"Gornuk misunderstood the situation. The Chairman cut in. "The law in questions steams from a time when hour Galleons and Sickles could easily pass for muggle coins just as there coins could pass for ours, to the foolish and unvigilant… But the muggles now use Pounds and pennys which look nothing like our coins, the law has just never been updated."

"Oh… That's good." Harry said, managing a weak laugh.

"Indeed and even if the coins were still in use, you'd still have done no wrong." The Chairman explained, its voice sounding positively thrilled. "For you see, you exchanged them and that is not covered by the laws… And for that, you and Ted here have the thanks of my kind."

"For what?" Harry asked. He was very confused by what was happening.

"You've given us an opening, a loophole if you will, that we at Gringotts can use to get around a limitation one of my predecessors agreed to." The Chairman explained. "But you've given me an idea. As I'm sure you know Gringotts has in the past given loans to long term clients with spotless records… The House of Black is, without a doubt, one of our oldest clients and your family has never really moved against the bank. So, what I propose is that Gringotts will issue you with several substantial loans which you can use to invest in choice businesses in both the Wizarding and Muggle world, using a percentage of the dividends paid out to pay back the loan over several years… Now you will have to leave the papers proving ownership in the bank's possession as collateral, but that's just a formality. What do you think?"

"I eh… I don't understand." Harry admitted.

"Then I'll make it simple." The Chairman said, dropping any guise of kindness. "I want to put a lot of Gringotts' gold in your vault, you'll then take that gold and invest it in companies Gringotts wants to see grow or wants influence over. Whatever you get from owning part of them is then handed over to the bank, minus a small percentage that you and Tonks here split, and we have a mutually beneficial working relationship… Is that clear enough for your silly, little human brain to understand?"

"Yeah." Harry answered before he'd even finished processing what had been said. There was silence for a few minutes. "I'm sure we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement… And I would be a fool to make a foe of my bankers, wouldn't I?"

"That you would, that you would." The Chairman agreed, his mood changing back to one of friendliness. "Now I see here from your vault records that last June the late Walburga Black authorised a transfer of several hundred Galleons to our Russian branch as 'tuition fees'… I take it you plan to spend some time abroad studying your wand craft?"

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow and shall be returning on the seventh of August." Harry told the old goblin.

"Well, enjoy your time overseas." The Chairman smirked. "And when you return be sure to visit your Vault manager, Mr. Tonks and Gornuk will be spending the next few weeks searching for the best places to invest."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay, short chapter I know… Sorry. Most of this chapter is focused on the beginning of Harry's relationship with the goblins [in chapter one he mentioned that he'd "done a lot for the goblins over the years", here we see what he meant] and laying the foundation for his friendship with Gornuk.**_

_**Next chapter will mostly focus on Harry taking lessons in duelling in an environment where any use of magic will be ignored [the way the Trace works all the Ministry will know is a British under-age witch or wizard is in an area where magic is being cast, but that the boy or girl is outside of their jurisdiction and so they can't do anything about it], a bit more of his dealings with Gringotts and Harry's first real meeting with Sirius face to face… It will not go well.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	11. Summer Holidays

_**Right, let's get stated on the next chapter. Just a few short scenes of Harry receiving some training in combat, not duelling but combat, he won't be learning anything stupid like 'bowing' or proper etiquette. What he'll be learning is how to win in a fight.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Saint Petersburg XX

When the pulling sensation ended and Harry found himself in Russia's International Portkey Station, he had to resist the urge to vomit up everything he'd eaten in the last three days. Harry took several deep breaths and hoped the nausea would pass quickly.

"Papers!" Ordered a dull, uninterested voice to his side. What was strange was the voice seemed to echo, but the echoed words where different. Turning Harry saw a rather annoyed looking witch sitting behind a large desk. "I said 'Papers'!"

"Oh right." Harry murmured, wondering why the witch's words didn't match the movement of her lips, as he handed over his visa "Here you go... Harold Black, I'm here to study with Warlock Malinovsky... Everything's in order."

"I can see that." The witch replied in the same dull, uninterested voice even though her body language seemed to show annoyance. Her lips also seemed to be out of sync with her words again, both the English and the other unknown language... "Malinovsky sent word, he shall be along to collect you... Here is a list of the laws and customs you will be expected to follow and respect while here. Any questions can be directed at the wizard down that hallway in the waiting area, good day."

"Thank you." Harry said as he took the list in question and adjusted the carry bag he'd brought with him. Moving away from the witch, Harry set off down the hallway she'd motioned towards. At the far end he found a small waiting room with several chairs and posters on the walls. Moving to read the posters, Harry found them to be strangely blurred with their messages written in English. Looking closer, harry saw that the English seemed to be printed over another message written in a strange rune-like alphabet.

"Black?" A loud, but dull and uninterested voice boomed behind Harry. And again the voice was accompanied by an echo of another language. Turning, Harry found himself face to face with what could only be described as a partially shaved bear. The main was comparable in size to Hagrid the Hogwarts groundskeeper, but seemed to take far more pride in personal appearance with his hair cut into a close crop and his face clean shaven. "Are you Black?"

"y-yes sir." Harry gulped as he leaned back slightly to stare the man in the face. "A-are you Malinovsky?"

"yes." Was the man's reply, in the same tone and with the same unintelligible echo. "You speak Russian?"

"Eh… No, I don't." Harry answered, wondering why he needed Russian when the man seemed perfectly able to speak English.

"Then I guess you'll be learn, won't you?" The man droned, although from the look of his face it was meant to be funny. "I have neither the patience nor the desire to maintain a Translation Spell at all times while you're with me, so learn what I mean quick or you'll learn nothing at all."

"Translation Spells?" Harry asked before realisation struck. "So that's why you and the witch sound the same! Are they on those posters too?"

"Yes. I see them in Russian, a Frenchman would see French, an Englishman sees English and of course the Americans see spelling mistakes." Malinovsky explained before laughing at his joke, sadly the Translation Spell also affected the laugh causing it to come out dull and unnatural. "Read whatever instructions Immigration gave you and we'll set off. I will be Apparating us to my home outside Omsk when you are ready."

XX Near Omsk (Three weeks later) XX

"When are you going to teach me?" Harry demanded to know. "All you've had me do is run around or read books, when will I be learning combat magic?"

"You're shown no talent with Shielding Charms, so you'll have to dodge instead." Malinovsky told him, the Translation Charm Harry had convinced him to cast causing his voice to sound dull and uninterested. "No point teaching you if you'll die in your first fight."

"That explains the moving, what about the stupid books?" Harry snapped. "My mother paid a lot of gold to have you train me, so why haven't you?"

"Because..." Malinovsky began in that dull and uninterested tone the spell caused even as his face twisted in rage. "... Knowledge is real power. If you are not smart enough to control your magic you will become no better than the fools your country let run around in the sixties and seventies... My students shall not be thugs who think 'Might makes Right', is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Harry conceded. "It's just that... Well this is boring. I'd hoped to be learning hexes and curses."

"You want to be strong or do you want to be skilled?" Malinovsky asked. "I can make you one or the other. Strong and impressive, but useless for most things or weak but skilled and able to adapt?"

"Brute force is for Gryffindors." Harry laughed. "I won't complain again."

"Good. I have you reading those books so you can recognise wand movements, incantations and effects" Malinovsky nodded. "Now leave the books, we'll start some evasion training... See if you're still bored then."

Harry followed Malinovsky out into the large courtyard that was situated behind the man's home. Following his instructions, Harry took up a position on the far side of the yard while Malinovsky conjured several orbs of yellow liquid. Each orb was about the size of a quaffle and floated a few feet off the ground. With a flick of his wand, Malinovsky sent three of the orbs at him.

"Shit." Harry muttered before diving to the side to avoid them. Laughing as he rose from the ground, Harry dusted himself off. As he turned to look at Malinovsky, an orb struck him on the side of the head and lifted him clean off his feet.

"Keep one eye on your foe at all times." Malinovsky instructed as he waved his wand and changed the colour of the orbs to blue. "Try again."

Slowly getting to his feet again, Harry wiped the thick yellow liquid off as best he could and prepared to start moving again. When Malinovsky fired three orbs Harry lunged off to the side again but this time he made sure to be back up and ready to move again as quick as possible. Keeping his attention focused on Malinovsky, Harry was able to avoid his lazy attempts to strike with the rather slow moving orbs but watching Malinovsky at all times meant he wasn't paying attention to the area around him.

"Keep your other eye on the environment." Malinovsky instructed as Harry slipped on the liquid the orbs left behind when the struck something. After vanishing all of the liquid, he turned and began to head back to the house. "Practise your footing. You are fast and you have good instincts... Very good instincts. Get in a bit of practise and you will do well."

XX Ministry Of Magic – Level Six (Two weeks later) XX

As the international Portkey transported Harry back to England, Harry felt the contents of his stomach try and escape. Wandering off to the side, Harry leaned against a wall and did his best not to vomit everywhere.

"Portkey-sickness?" Asked the young wizard sitting behind a nearby desk.

"Yes." Harry told him once he trusted himself not to throw up.

"Yeah, I get it too." The wizard laughed. "So, papers please."

"Here." Harry said, making his way over and presenting the documentation.

"Okay then." The wizard muttered more to himself than to harry as he looked them over. Nodding as everything was in order, he tapped his wand to the papers and handed them back. "Everything looks good Mr. Black. Did you have a good time?"

"It was fun." Harry admitted before looking around. "Are there public toilets nearby?"

"Haha, yeah." The wizard chuckled as he pointed towards the door out of the room they were in. "Go through that door and take a right. At the end of the hall will be the elevators up to the Atrium and t your left will be the Men's Room."

"Thank you." Harry said as he left. After a quick trip to the toilets, Harry summoned Kreacher.

"Master Harry, how was your trip?" Kreacher asked, his face lighting up at the sight of Harry.

"It was fine Kreacher, thanks for asking." Harry told the elf. "How where things here while I was away?"

"All was good Master, all was good." Kreacher answered. "Your letter for Hogwarts is at home. Will we be getting supplies today?"

"Maybe… Did anything come from Gringotts?" Harry asked as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the Atrium.

"Yes yes. A letter from Gornuk." Kreacher answered after a moment's thought. "Said to see him when you back, sort out loan."

"Then I guess Gringotts is my first stop." Harry yawned as the elevator stopped to allow several Ministry employees in. "You go on home. I'll call you when I'm finished in Gringotts and we'll get my books."

"Yes Master." Kreacher saluted before Disapparating.

"Did, did that elf just Apparate?" One of the employees asked in shock. "I thought there were Anti-Disapparating Wards around here."

"Elves do all kinds of weird things." Another pointed out. "I don't think you can block their magic."

"Bullshit!" Another exclaimed. "If they can stop wizards from Disapparating, a stupid elf can be stopped as well."

As soon as the elevator doors opened to the Atrium Harry pushed past the group of Ministry Employees and made straight for the fireplaces. Taking a pinch from the pot of Floo Powder provided, Harry stepped into the flames and was warped to Gringotts.

XX Gringotts XX

"Ah, Mr. Black… Come in." Gornuk greeted as Harry entered the goblin's office. "Back from Russia I see."

"I am." Harry confirmed. "It was an interesting trip."

"I'm sure." Gornuk noted, clearly not really caring. Searching the piles of folders and scrolls on his desk, Gornuk produced a pair of contracts. "Now Mr. Black, I need you to sign here… and here."

"Okay." Harry agreed as he took Gornik's quill and glanced at the first contract. "Eh, what are they for?"

"Huh, the first one…" Gornuk began, pointing at the contract Harry held. "Is the final agreement to receive your 'loan'. The other one authorising that Tonks human to buy the shares."

"Oh, right." Harry laughed in embarrassment. After signing his name, Harry handed the contracts back to Gornuk. "There you go."

"Thank you Mr. Black." Gornuk said as he took both contracts and stored them in a draw built into his desk. Seeming to think for a moment, Gornuk then took out several more rolls of parchment and handed them to Harry. "Mr. Tonks asked that I give these to you. They are list of possible investments he thinks you might consider investing your own money in."

"Thanks." Harry smiled as he took the parchment. I'll look at them tonight."

"You do that." Gornuk sighed as he picked up his quill and started doing paperwork. "Is there anything else?"

"Eh, I'd like to withdraw some Galleons to pay for school supplies." Harry told him, holding up his key.

"Very well." Gornuk grumbled before tapping a small rune carved into the side of his desk. A moment later the door opened and a younger goblin entered. "Take Mr. Black to his vault for a withdrawal."

"Yes sir, this way Mr. Black." The goblin said before backing out of the room and setting off towards the mine carts.

"Thank you Mr. Gornuk." Harry said as he left. "And have a good day."

"Eh, you too." Gornuk muttered, somewhat confused at being addressed as 'Mr. Gornuk'.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay, another short chapter… They'll stop once we get back to Hogwarts and I can use the book as a template. I cut Harry's first face to face meeting with Sirius because it didn't fit. I've decided to postpone the meeting until Christmas [Sirius fans be warned, he'll be a bit of a dick over the whole Slytherin thing… That said Harry will be a dick right back so neither will really come out of the meeting looking any better].**_

_**Malinovsky is a relic from when I was writing 'Mischief Managed'. A Russian Half-Giant who would have realised who/what Loki was and set out to try and best him. But since I cut the stuff with the Giants, he got cut as well. Didn't want to waste the rough background I'd come up with for him so I decided to use him here. His name comes from the Marshal of the Soviet Union 'Rodion Malinovsky' [who inflicted Germany's first major loss of Armour during WW2], they could be relatives or something in this Universe I guess.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	12. Back To School

_**Due to unforeseen technical difficulties, I'd misplaced my copy of 'Chamber of Secrets', this chapter was delayed by some time. But I found it, so happy days I can get back to writing this. This chapter, not much gonna happen. Mostly just Harry returning to Hogwarts and starting classes again. Next chapter on the other hand… That'll be important.**_

_**Like I mentioned over in the latest chapter of 'Who Needs The Kyuubi! and other random ideas' I've been thinking of doing another collection, this time for all my non-Naruto ideas. Would you guys be interested?**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Hogwarts Express XX

"Theodore." Harry greeted as he joined his fellow Slytherin in one of the slowly filling compartments. "How was your summer?"

"Good." Theodore shrugged. "Nothing to complain about. Yourself?"

"Enjoyable. I spent most of it in Russia studying." Harry told Theodore before taking a seat.

"Russia? Why would you be in Russia of all places?" Theodore asked.

"Studying, like I said." Harry pointed out. "So, Second Years… Looking forward to it?"

"It'll be interesting to have someone beneath us." Theodore mused. "Someone else further down the pecking order… Draco will love it."

"He does come across as the kind of person who enjoys bossing around those weaker than him." Harry noted. "And now that there will be kids younger than him, he won't be so low on the food chain so to speak."

"The fact that Gryffindor lost the Quidditch Cup means some of the older students won't be holding Potter's placement as Seeker against him anymore, although those fifty points he lost in one night went a long way to ensuring Gryffindor was able to catch up." Theodore said, turning to look out the window at the students and parents on the platform.

"The same could be said about anyone who lost us any points, that won't hold." Harry sighed. "Speaking of Quidditch, are you going to try out for the team? A few of the players finished so there'll be openings."

"Hey Guy! Good Summer?" Tracy yelled as she burst into the compartment.

"Why are you friends with her again?" Theodore asked Harry, throwing the girl a dirty look.

"It annoys Draco." Harry admitted before letting a small smile appear and greeting Tracy back.

"Well, what did you guys do over the summer?" Tracy asked again once she'd stored her baggage. "Where did you go Harry? You weren't around all summer."

"Russia. To study." Harry told her before leaning over Theodore and closing the blinds. "Sorry, the light's hurting my eyes."

"So are you guys looking forward to being Second Years?" Tracy asked. "Being able to boss the First Years around, that'll be fun."

"We were just talking about that." Theodore told her. "Did any of you look at the Book List for this year? Particularly the Defence books?"

"Fourteen Galleons for those books." Harry noted. "That's more than Gregorovitch or Ollivander charge for a wand. And while we aren't going to find it hard, others may."

"The Weasley's will have to sell a kid to afford that." Theodore joked.

"Oh leave off the Weasley jokes." Harry groaned. "You sound like Draco when he wants to look witty."

"What's wrong with you?" Theodore asked. "You've been in a bad mood since you sat down."

"Nightmares." Harry sighed. "Didn't sleep well."

"You never sleep well." Theodore said, concern in his voice. "You toss and turn. You mumble and pant. The rest of us have to try and get to sleep before you or we're up half the night. What do you dream about?"

"I don't remember my dreams" Harry admitted before shifting in his seat to be more comfortable. "And for that, I'm grateful… Walk me when we're nearly there."

XX ? XX

"_Vae Victis!" Kain roared as he cut down another of the Nemesis' warriors. Ottmar had fallen and the survivors of his army were fleeing for the forest, hoping the cover of the trees would allow for escape. It was clear that Nosgoth's fate was in the hands of the Nemesis._

_Driving the Soul Reaver into the chest of his nearest foe, Kain sought a means of escape. The horde had encircled the plains the battle was being fought on making retreat to the south impossible, but in their desire to prevent a retreat they had left few guarding the path into their own lands. With an animalistic roar Kain pushed forward and fled deeper into enemy territory._

"_What! What is this?" Kain panted as the world warped and twisted. From a pouch on his belt came the sound of sand flowing. The Time Streaming Device he'd found in Avernus Cathedral had activated. Blood stained grass and foreboding forest morphed into lush plains and inviting woodland. Hissing as the overhead sun boiled his blood, Kain searched the area for shelter from his blazing enemy. Spying a lone sentry in the shade of a nearby tower, Kain rushed forward. Before the sentry could react, Kain was upon him. The man's sword and sheath were torn from his belt and cast aside, his neck caught in a vice-grip. Glaring at the terrified man, Kain began his 'questioning'. "Where are the Nemesis's Legions! What fate has befallen Ottmar's remnants?"_

"_W-W…" The sentry wheezed through desperate gasps for air. Snarling, Kain loosened his grip slightly. "Who?"_

"_The Nemesis!" Kain snapped. "I know these are his lands, where are the fanatics that follow him?"_

"_These lands… These lands belong to King William." The man explained. "I-I don't know of any 'Nemesis', no of the legions of which you speak."_

"_King William? As in William the Just?" Kain asked in shock. He'd expected the device to have sent him somewhere in time, but The Nemesis hadn't been called 'William the Just' since before Kain's birth. What good fortune. "Tell me, where is your good king William?"_

"_In… In his keep, to the north." The sentry sobbed. "Please, please don't kill me."_

"_Thank you for being honest with me." Kain sighed softly before adjusting his grip on the man. Once one side of the sentry's neck was uncovered Kain sank his fangs deep into his flesh, drinking deeply. Once he'd drained the man, Kain released his grip and dropped the corpse to the ground. "And for what it's worth, I am sorry you had to die… But I need you blood more than you do. I have a tyrant's rise to prevent."_

_Moving north, Kain marvelled at how different the land was. The stench of rotting flesh and spoiled blood did not overpower his senses. There were no victims of the Nemesis's on display and there were no sacked settlements. It was disheartening to realise that these peaceful lands would become the sites of such brutal slaughter and as Kain cut down the soldiers of William, who's rose themed armour was clearly the inspiration for the Legion's menacing garb, he began to understand why Vorador cared so little for humans… If Kain had seen men like this come and go, as the ancient vampire must have, he too would view them with contempt._

"_I think it's time I had an audience with you, William." Kain joked as he reached the stronghold of William the Just, the beloved boy king. Adjusting his grip on the Soul Reaver, Kain snuck in. Moving through the keep, and dispatching any guard unlucky enough to encounter him, Kain sought out William. Emerging onto a balcony which overlooked the grand hall, Kain finally got a glimpse of William the Just, the future Nemesis. He was speaking with the Oracle, the very man who'd warned Kain of the Nemesis. But something was off, the Oracle had not changed. He was as wrinkled as he would be fifty years from now when Kain sought his wisdom and guidance high in the mountains along Nosgoth's northern boarders._

"_Yes, these weapons you provided will see to that." William said, his voice far deeper than one would expect for a man known as 'The Boy King'. "Pray tell Mobius, what game do you play?"_

"_None my lord, I only wish to aid you in vanquishing your foes." The Oracle, who's name appeared to be Mobius, explained meekly._

"_Mobius… I know that name." Kain whispered to himself, certain he'd heard it not long ago but unsure where._

"_The weapons are but a token of my good will." Mobius claimed._

"_And the news you bring, a vampire sent to slay me?" William mentioned, seeking clarity. "Where did you come upon such knowledge?"_

"'_Tis of no consequences sir." Mobius deflected. "'Twas only out of concern for your Majesty's life…"_

"_Perhaps, perhaps." William agreed, clearly uneasy with the lack of answers. "Very well then, you may leave me now. But should I wish to speak to you…"_

"_I will know, your Majesty. And I shall be there… In time." Mobius vowed ominously._

"_You may run William and you may hide but I promise you… I will find you." Kain swore as he backtracked in search of a way down to William's location. "I will find you… And I will spare Nosgoth the suffering and horrors you shall inflict upon her people."_

XX Hogwarts Express XX

"Hey Harry, wake up." Theodore called as he shook Harry. "We're nearly at Hogsmeade."

"Wha… Oh, thanks." Harry groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Quickly changing into their school robes, Harry and the others let the train once it pulled into the station. Following the crowd of people Harry found himself before a number of carriages, each pulled by a pair of Thestrals.

"I hate those things." Theodore muttered as he looked at the monstrous horses.

"I think these carriages are cool." Tracy said. "Come on, let's get one before they all pack up.

"He wasn't talking about the carriages." Harry told her before reaching out to stoke one of the beasts.

"What are you…? Is something there?" Tracy asked as he Harry gently patted the Thestral. "Why can't I see it?"

"You're lucky that's why." Theodore snapped loudly before climbing into the carriage.

"What's Theodore's problem?" Asked Blaise, who'd been nearby and heard Theodore's little outburst.

"Tracy put her foot in her mouth." Harry yawned. "She complained about not being able to see Thestrals like Theodore and myself."

"But how did I… What did I do?" Tracy asked. "I don't… I don't understand why it'd bother him.

"I can see Thestrals because I was there when my mother died." Harry explained. "Only those who've seen, and accepted, death can see a Thestral."

XX Hogwarts Great Hall XX

"So." Harry began as food began to appear on the dishes before them. "Where do you think Professor Snape is?"

"Dunno." Blaise shrugged as he helped himself to several slices of ham. "Don't think Professor Snape likes feasts that much... Maybe he's skipping it?"

No sooner had Blaise said that then the doors swung open to reveal Snape himself. Snape walked swiftly, with what some would almost call a spring to his step, to the staff table and leaned in to speak with Professor McGonagall. The two spoke in hushed tones for a moment before Professor McGonagall rose and followed Professor Snape out of the hall.

"What was that about?" Tracy wondered.

"Don't know, but she didn't look happy." Blaise chuckled.

"Professor Snape certainly looked happy." Theodore noted as he covered his food in gravy.

"Potter." Harry said simply before adding a lot of salt to his food.

"What about Potter?" Draco asked, seemingly able to sense when his self-appointed rival was mentioned.

"It's about him." Harry answered before thinking for a moment. "Weasley as well I guess."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked, looking for something else to throw at the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"One, neither are at the Gryffindor table." Harry explained, steeping his hands in front of his mouth and nodding towards the Gryffindor table. "Two, Both the Headmaster and Professor Potter are eyeing the door. Neither wanting to leave too soon or risk making it look like they are following the professors. And three, what else could make Professor Snape look so happy if not getting those two in trouble?"

"Being told he'd gotten the Defence Against the Dark Arts post?" Tracy suggested, hazarding a guess at what could possibly make him happier than getting Darren Potter in trouble.

"Okay that would." Harry admitted. "but since Gilderoy Lockhart is up there in, what I'd called the tackiest robes I have ever seen, it's fair to guess that is not the case."

"Those are some sound points." A sixth Year sitting on Draco's far side said. "And look, Dumbledore is up and away."

"He played that cool." Theodore noted once Dumbledore had passed by. "If Harry hadn't said anything, I don't think I'd have thought he was going to follow them."

"Potter on the other hand." Another Slytherin sniggered once the Muggle Studies teacher rushed out, not a minute after Dumbledore. "Watch the mudblood run."

"I guess loosing her husband means she worries." Theodore shrugged.

"Loosing a son might have something to do with it as well." Harry noted.

"She lost a kid?" A Seventh Year girl asked. "When?"

"Same night her husband died." Harry told her, keeping his temper under control. "They had twins... I think Darren was the older, not sure."

"How do you know that? Do you read up on the Potters or something?" Draco demanded to know.

"Daily Prophet did a spread on Potter last year, just before we started here at Hogwarts." Harry answered. "Rita Skeeter wrote it, so I have no idea just how much is right."

"What was the other son's name?" Draco asked, clearly planning to rub his death in Potter's face first chance he got.

"Skeeter said it was Henry." Harry snapped. "Now I'm sure the Prophet will be happy to send you a copy of the issue the spread was in if you write to them so can I eat my food in peace, please?"

"Yeah... Henry huh." Draco smirked. "I'll have to remember that.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Rita Skeeter, getting more wrong than right since she started work as a reporter. I wouldn't be surprised if she did do a spread on Canon!Harry around the time he was set to go to Hogwarts, or every Halloween.**_

_**Darren and Ron got caught outside of the barrier by Dobby, like in Canon, and so they stole Mr Weasley's car... now while Darren is slightly smarter than Canon!Harry [since Lily raised him] he's still twelve and prone to making stupid mistakes when he's panicking.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	13. Death, Take Two!

_**Okay, let's get this out of the way. This chapter has been bugging me as there is very little to write for the beginning while at the same time being very important to the plot.**_

_**This chapter contains [**_**Parseltongue**_**].**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Hogwarts Great Hall XX

Harry took his usual seat near the end of Slytherin's table and filled a glass of water up to the brim. Raising the glass to his lips, Harry let the water brush across his skin to test it before he downed the whole glass. Beginning to fill his plate, Harry looked up when Blaise nudged him and pointed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Potter's still here." He snorted. "Dumbledore didn't see fit to kick him out."

"What did he do anyway?" Harry asked before biting into a slice of toast and looking up at the Gryffindor table in search of Darren Potter.

"Well, I heard from one of the older students that he and Weasley took a flying car to Hogwarts." Blaise told him. "Flew the full way from London, being seen by a bunch of muggles no doubt, and crashed into the Whomping Willow. And yet, Dumbledore doesn't do a damn thing to them."

"His mother teaches here and his family was firmly in Dumbledore's camp in during the war, of course the Headmaster isn't going to expel him." Harry snorted before his voice began somewhat bitter. "And of course, that's ignoring that he's the 'Boy Who Lived'… Potter can do just about anything and Dumbledore won't touch him."

"Maybe, but that isn't the case with Weasley." Theodore sniggered, cutting off Blaise's reply. "That owl's got a Howler."

"Haha, it does." Harry laughed before wrapping on the table to get Tracy's attention. When she turned to look at him he pointed at the Gryffindor table. "Watch and laugh."

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT TIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE…" The magically enhanced voice of who Harry presumed was Mrs Weasley boomed. The noise was great enough to rattle the plates on the tables and dislodge dust from the ceiling. "WE GOT THE LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND DARREN COULD BOTH HAVE DIED!"

As soon as his name was mentioned, Darren had pointedly looked away from the letter and began to act like it wasn't there. This made Harry and the others snigger.

"WE ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" The thunderous voice of Mrs Weasley continued before the Howler burst into flame and dissolved into ash. The silence that followed was broken by the soft laughter slowly spreading along the Slytherin table before spreading to the other tables as well. The laughter soon died away and was replaced by the usual babble of talk. The joking died down as Professor Snape made his way down the Slytherin table handing out the time tables. After a quick 'thank you, sir', Harry checked what class he had first.

"Oh good, History of Magic." Harry smiled before finishing his breakfast.

"Why are you happy about that?" Tracy asked. "We have to go listen to that idiot blabber on about those stupid Goblin Rebellions."

"Yeah we do." Harry agreed as he rose from his seat. "But I haven't finished that Transfiguration essay we're meant to have for her. See you there."

XX Hogwarts Corridor XX

"He's so cute." Daphne Greengrass sighed.

"I know, and he's strong and rich and a pureblood." Pansy Parkinson agreed.

"I swear, you start gushing like that and we're finished." Harry muttered to Tracy as he tried to ignore the girls as they swooned over Professor Lockhart while. Thinking for a minute, he added loudly. "And is Lockhart a pureblood? I mean, Lockhart, I don't recognise the name."

"Of course he's a pureblood." Pansy snapped. "If he wasn't, how could he have the skill and power to beat all those monsters?"

"Doesn't Granger beat you in, well every class?" Harry asked, taking some joy in annoying one of Draco's sycophants. "Besides, having read one of his books I can tell you it is rubbish."

"Oh really?" Daphne cut in, marching up to Harry with hands on hips in an attempt to look intimidating. It was actually kind of cute that she thought she could look intimidating when she was even smaller than Harry. "And how do you know that?"

"Because Quirrell was a horrible teacher… And I'm a Black." Harry answered, as if it explained everything.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked.

"It means Harry spent most of last year in the library looking up everything that idiot tried to teach us about." Theodore explained. "As for him being a Black… Well they do have one of the largest collections of tomes relating to practising and defending against Dark Magic."

"So, you're just jealous of Professor Lockhart." Pansy accused.

"Jealous? Me?" Harry sniggered. "I'm richer then he'll ever be, I'm not dumb enough to wear such horrible robes and I can tell the difference between the breeds of werewolves…. What am I to be jealous of?"

Before Pansy, or any other of Lockhart's fans, could continue the argument the man himself came up the hall and greeted them all. Once he was satisfied basking in the praise and adoration of his fans, Lockhart led them into his classroom and set out a little test. Looking through the pages the test came on, Harry was horrified to see that the entire test was about the idiot's self-promoting.

"Great, another year stuck in the bloody library." Harry muttered as he set about trying to remember the crap Lockhart had written. "Dumbledore's letting this place go to the dogs."

XX Slytherin Common Room XX

Yawning and stretching, Harry walked into the Common Room after a morning shower and was greeted by an unusual site. More than half the Slytherin boys were already up and leaving.

"What's going on?" He called out. "Where's everyone going?"

"Try-outs for Seeker and Beaters are on now in fifteen minutes." A Fourth Year told him before brushing past, broom in hand.

"Black, didn't expect to see you going to try-out." Marcus Flint snorted. "You're not exactly a proud snake after all."

"I'm a Slytherin through and through." Harry declared, annoyed at Flint's accusation. "I just don't see the point in flying around on broomsticks."

"If that's the case, prove it." Flint challenged. "If you're a real Slytherin, try out and show some house spirit."

"Why? We already know Draco's got the position." Harry laughed before his face hardened and his voice dropped low and menacing. "What you don't think I saw him hand out those shrunken brooms… Lucius is buying his son a place on the team, a place it seems he knows Draco can't get on skill, and you're saying I don't have house spirit?"

"The brooms don't guarantee him a place." Flint said meekly. "He knows that… If someone does better than him he isn't getting a place on the team. So why don't you come down, show off just how good a flyer you are?"

"No thanks." Harry yawned before walking away. "If wanted to fly, I'd have wings… Or at least the ability to become something with wings."

XX Hogwarts Great Hall XX

As Harry had predicted, Draco was chosen as the best candidate for Slytherin Seeker. Doing what he could to ignore Draco every time he tried to show off for being on the team. As the weeks past and October set in, a damp chill followed by heavy rain set in around Hogwarts. Rain drops the size of marbles pounded against the windows and the paths across the grounds became rivers of mud. The classes continued as they had started the year before with Transfiguration, Charms and Potions being enjoyable if challenging while History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts proved little more than a joke.

As Halloween grew closer, the students grew more and more excited. The Halloween Feast was always a treat. As usual, class ended early on the thirty-first and everyone descended on the Great Hall at seven o clock. The hall was decorated with gigantic pumpkins, which had been carved into great lanterns, and between which colonies of bats weaved as they flew overhead. Taking their usual seats, Harry and his friends gorged themselves on the delicious food and traded jokes and jibes.

"What's wrong with you now?" Harry asked Draco when his cousin sat up straight and glared towards the doors.

"Potter just arrived." Draco hissed through his teeth. "Where was he?"

"Don't know, why do you care?" Harry asked as he helped himself to another slice of brack.

"**Rip… Tear… Kill…"**

"What did you say?" Harry coughed, nearly choking on his food.

"I said why do you add salt to everything?" Tracy repeated with a laugh.

"No, someone said something about ripping and tearing?" Harry told her, looking from side to side.

"No, I mentioned you put salt on just about everything." Tracy said slowly, sharing a look with Blaise and Theodore. "Are you okay?"

Shaking himself, Harry tried to focus on the remains of the feast. When Dumbledore announced the feast was over, most students set off back towards their dorms. Draco on the other hand, every hoping to annoy Darren Potter, rushed after the Gryffindors to try something.

"His obsession with Potter is starting to worry me." Theodore stated as he watched Draco disappear up the grand staircase.

"It is strange." Tracy agreed.

"Think he's gay?" Theodore asked bluntly.

"If he is, Narcissa will have a fit." Harry yawned, his comment getting several weird looks from the other Slytherins around him. "Because he's crushing on Potter I mean… If it was Theodore Draco was obsessing on and following around I think my cousin would be looking at churches."

"I will hex you into sludge." Theodore hissed as they entered the Slytherin Common Room. Looking over at the fireplace, where someone had set up several tables laden down with food and drink, Theodore scratched his head. "Where do Peirs and Morgan get this stuff?"

"Hogwarts kitchens over beside the Hufflepuff dorms." Harry told him before snatching up a have full tray of sandwiches and the salt dispenser. "See you guys in the morning."

Finishing off the sandwiches in the Second Year dorm, Harry fished a small, ornate mirror out of his trunk and activated the charms on it. Watching as the reflective surface of the mirror warped and revealed several runes, Harry traced his finger over any rune that glowed. As the mirror linked into the surveillance ward each rune symbolised, Harry didn't see what he was looking for. Wiping the mirror and returning it to his trunk, Harry settled down to sleep in a foul mood.

X ? X

"_I know you are there, Raziel." Kain called out, not even turning as he addressed his first born son._

"_Moebius led me to you, Kain." Raziel announced his hate prevalent in his voice. "Although I might have guessed you'd meet me here."_

"_And if Moebius told you I was hidden on the underside of hell, would you throw yourself into oblivion to pursue me?" Kain mocked, turning his head to gaze upon his greatest creation. "Moebius trawls for the ignorant and unwary, hauling his gasping prey from the streams of their destinies. Stay out of his net, Raziel…"_

"_Spare me your elaborate metaphors, Kain." Raziel snapped, cutting Kain off. "I have pursued you here for one purpose - you will pay for your betrayal, and Balance will thus be restored to Nosgoth."_

"_And whose will is satisfied then, the will of Raziel, or Moebius?" Kain asked, seeming to examine one hand then the other as if to weigh up the options._

"_Would I be better manipulated by you, Kain?" Raziel challenged as he readied the Reaver. "Now turn and face me; the chase is over."_

"_This isn't a chase, Raziel… We are merely passengers on the wheel of destiny, describing a perfect circle to this point. We have been brought here for a reason." Kain said, ignoring Raziel's demand and instead advancing towards the Pillars. "I have seen the beginning and the end of our story, however. And the tale is crude and ill-conceived. We must rewrite the ending of it, you and I."_

"_Face me, Kain." Raziel snapped. "Even you shouldn't die a coward's death."_

"_Isn't it customary to grant the condemned a final request?" Kain joked as he turned to face Raziel._

"_I recall no such courtesy from you." Raziel threw back as he advanced._

"_Indulge me, Raziel. All I ask is that you listen." Kain near pleaded. "This is the sublime moment of our undoing, Raziel , the ineffable fulcrum upon which swings the entirety of our history. This is where all of Nosgoth is betrayed. In this instant, Ariel, the Balance Guardian, is murdered by dark forces bent on overthrowing the Pillars. Her spirit is just now tearing free, lost in the ether, trying to find its way here. You have already seen how she comes to haunt these Pillars…"_

"… _Bound here by your refusal to die." Raziel finished as an unearthly, disembodied wailing began to fill the clearing. "You are the reason this land becomes diseased. As long as you remain alive you condemn Nosgoth to an eternity of decay."_

"_Be still, Raziel. See this." Kain urged. "As Ariel dies, I am being born to take her place as Balance Guardian. Such is my destiny."_

_Before either could continue a great force, a telepathic blast burned across the clearing._ _The Pillars, initially white and pristine, begin to crack and corrode as they turn grey with corruption. Kain clutches to the Pillar of Balance as his body absorbs the onslaught of this psychic attack._

XX Slytherin Common Room XX

The sudden pain in his shoulder from hitting the cold, hard floor snaps Harry awake. Clutching at his heart and biting his lip so as to not cry out, Harry lays there waiting for the phantom pains to fade. Whatever he'd dreamed about, it had hurt. As the pain died, Harry used his bed to pull himself onto his feat. Checking the clock and seeing it was nearly seven, Harry crept out towards the showers and called Kreacher. After draining a vial of blood and cleaning himself, Harry wandered into the common room and came face to face with most of the Quidditch team.

"Malfoy up yet?" Flint asked as he checked his broom.

"Nope." Harry answered before walking past them and heading up to the Great Hall. Near enough to eleven Tracy dragged Harry down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the first match of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. While the match started dull, like all Quidditch matches in Harry's opinion, it certainly got far more interesting when one of the Bludgers seemed to develop a personal hatred for Darren Potter and only targeted him.

"Did they change the rules over the summer?" Harry asked one of the Fourth Years as Potter, Draco and the Bludger thundered past their stand in pursuit of the Snitch. "Because it seems kinda unfair against the Gryffindors but I think it's a lot more interesting to watch."

Once he spotted Potter catch the Snitch, which had been hovering over Draco's left ear, Harry was up and away. He didn't like being out in the rain and, with his commitment to supporting his house fulfilled, he wanted to get back to the castle as fast as he could. Once back in the warm and dry halls of Hogwarts, Harry remembered he had most of his homework still to do.

"I'm going for a walk." Harry announced that night as the Common Room slowly emptied.

"It's after curfew." Blaise pointed out. And where would you be going at this time?"

"Kitchens. I'm hungry." Harry told him. "See you in the morning."

"Enjoy getting caught." Blaise yawned before turning his attention back to his book.

After a quick stop at the kitchens, he'd been serious about being hungry, Harry strolled the hallways. He'd found that going to bed tired and calm usually meant he didn't walk up the next morning in as much pain and after whatever he'd dreamed about the night before he really wanted to be shattered when his head hit the pillow. Not paying much attention to where he went, only that he didn't run into a professor or prefect, Harry found himself on the third floor.

"**So hungry… For so long… Let me kill… Let me feed!"**

Hearing the same voice he'd heard on Halloween, Harry froze. Glancing around Harry suddenly felt very exposed. Trying to remember which way was fastest back to the dungeons, Harry set off as quickly and quietly as he could.

"**Smell blood… Let me feed… Let me tear… Let. Me. Kill!"**

Breaking into a dead sprint, Harry thundered down the hallways trying to escape whatever was talking. Turning a corner he was sure would have taken him to the grand staircase, Harry found himself staring directly into a pair of great, yellow eyes. His whole body froze up and became heavy. As his vision blurred and darkened, Harry noticed the yellow eyes close and whatever face they'd belonged to turn to face a reddish blob. That was the last thing he saw.

_**XXXXX**_

_**I said this chapter said this chapter was important and now you see why, Harry has died… Now, how do I mark this story as complete?**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	14. Death Is Only The Beginning

_**Hi, how's life? Got lucky the other day and had a burst of inspiration for the beginning of this chapter, so I decided I'd start it. Last chapter Harry died, again, and so at the start of this one he's in Limbo and everything goes down the rabbit hole.**_

_**This chapter contains [**_**Parseltongue**_**].**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Limbo XX

As the world faded, consumed by a blank void, Harry's chest exploded in agony. The pain, beyond anything Harry had suffered before, blinded him to the changes around him as the void bleed away. The void receded to reveal Hogwarts gone wrong. The walls were warped, twisted and misshapen as if some great beast had stretched the entire corridor. The halls were bathed in a deep blue tint and rang with distant wails.

Whimpering from the pain, Harry looked down at his chest and saw that he too was changed. His body was faint blue and emanating a pale aura. On his chest, where the scar from the Killing Curse marked him, was a jagged gash that radiated green light. Slowly reaching down to touch the gash, Harry tried to stop his panic from overwhelming him. As his finger gently prodded the gash, the agony magnified a hundred fold and deep cracks that radiated the same green light began to spread out from it.

XX Hogwarts, Third Floor Corridor XX

As Harry's soul returned from limbo his body began to repair itself. The carbonisation of his skin being reversed as his heart began pumping once more and with an animalistic roar Kain brought his sword down, cleaving through the glyph guard's armour. Releasing his grip on the blade, Kain ducked under an axe-swing and spun.

"Ah." Harry grunted as he staggered back from the wall he'd just walked into. On the verge of panicking Harry turned and watched as Raziel, his first born, entered the central chamber and knelt. Kain reclined on his throne, the twisted and blackened Pillar of Balance, and watched with mild detachment as Raziel revealed his latest gift, a pair of wings.

'_So it's time.' _Kain thought as he rose from his throne, moving to inspect his childe's new gift and to destroy them._ 'I pray this works, for Nosgoth is ruined otherwise.'_

Caressing the wings gently, Kain lulled Raziel into complicity before he sang his claws in and ripped the very bones from the younger vampire's back. Turning to order Turel and Dumah to take him, Harry lost his balance and slipped.

"W-What's happening?" Kain gasped as the suits of armour came to life, animated by the power coming from strange metal structure occupying the centre of the room. Swapping his sword for the heavy mace he'd liberated from Nupraptor's Retreat, Kain let fly with crushing blows and destructive arcs of magic.

When his foes crushed and the threat passed, Kain slumped against the wall to catch his breath. Azimuth, guardian of Dimensions and Matriarch of Avernus, had been a weak and easily beaten foe. The demons she had pulled from other planes of existence on the other hand had tested all of Kain's skill and ability. Even with the legendary Soul Reaver he'd been hard pushed to win. Pushing away from the wall and limping slightly, Kain made his way over to the fallen Circle member.

"The Pillar reclaims its own." Kain muttered as he plucked Azimuth's Third Eye off her corpse. Breaking into a back room, Kain found several treasures stockpiled. Amongst the treasure were several artefacts Kain could use on his quest and a strange golden ring, unknown runes etched onto its surface and humming with an unknown power. Taking what he needed, and could carry, Kain planned his next move.

"Avernus is ruined, I'll find no food here… Best return to my mausoleum and rest." Kain decided before gathering what remained of his magic. In a flash of light, Harry vanished into the either.

XX Godric's Hollow Graveyard XX

As the sun rose and its light crept between the trees and gravestones, Harry began to stir. As the pale rays of light reached him Harry's blood began to boil in his veins. The pain jolted him to full consciousness and sent Harry scampering for shade to cover under. Racing to the nearby church, and the sanctuary it offered from the sun, Harry's mind tried to process what had happened.

"Where am I? Where… Where am…?" Harry repeated before reading the notice board at the church entrance. "Church of St. Clementine, Godric's Hollow… How on earth did I get to the West Country?"

Slumping to the ground Harry tried to think, tried to remember. As he focused, images flickered through his mind. The dark and desolate street of Meridian, the cold and sterile halls of Malek's Bastian and the bloody chambers of Avernus. All places from his dreams, all locations he'd visited a thousand times in his sleep and everyplace somewhere Kain had been. Looking at his dirt encrusted hands and then to the nearby font of holy water, Harry got to his feet and walked over to clean himself. Although as he put his hands in to scoop up the water the entire font started to bellow out steam as the skin of his hands began to blister and burn. Whipping his hands away, and cradling them to his chest, Harry began to sob.

"Kreacher! Kreacher come get me! Please get me!" Harry screamed at the sky over and over until he heard Kreacher's arrival.

"Master Harry? Why are you not at Hogwarts?" Kreacher asked as he moved to check on Harry. As he drew closer and saw just how bad Harry looked Kreacher became worried. "Master Harry, what is wrong? What happened?"

"It's like when I was a child Kreacher." Harry sobbed. "The sun, the water… They hurt. I-I have things in my head, memories of things I didn't do. Like… Like my dreams but worse, they aren't fading."

"Come on Master Harry." Kreacher said in a calming voice, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and preparing to Apparate them back to Grimmauld Place. "Let's get you home. You're okay Master, you're okay."

"No. No, no, no." Harry said, shaking his head. "Back to Hogwarts. I-I can't let them know something is wrong, that I'm different. If they find out, they'll take everything."

"Who Master Harry?" Kreacher asked, although he knew who Harry was thinking off.

"Lucius and Narcissa, Cygnus and Druella… All just waiting, hoping to take it for themselves." Harry muttered, more to himself than to anyone. " No, back to Hogwarts and pretend. Act like I'm fine and try to find out what's wrong, what's happening to me and what is Nosgoth?"

"Okay Master Harry, Kreacher take you to Hogwarts." Kreacher said soothingly. Using magic and his hands Kreacher removed the dirt from Harry's hands and face before magically freshening his clothing. Following the trail of disturbed earth harry had kicked up in his frantic escape from the sunlight, Kreacher looked out through the field of graves to one headstone he knew well. "Master Harry will be safe, Kreacher will make sure of it."

XX Hogwarts Library XX

Once Kreacher had Apparated him back to Hogwarts, and double-checked that he was relatively okay, Harry had rushed to the library and collected information on anything that was hurt by sunlight and/or water. Unfortunately he found nothing that matched him or explained the flashes of memory that flooded his mind regularly. Deciding that the symptoms wouldn't help him find the cause Harry decided to use the information he could remember to find out what was happening.

"They say vampire a lot… But no, can't be that." Harry whispered as he tried to record as much as he could on a sheet of parchment. "I didn't die from the sun and normal water hurt when I was young… Kain, Kain stood under the sun without trouble. So not vampire, what about Hylden? Yeah, that's something said a few times… What would it be under?"

Deciding to save time Harry tracked down Madam Pince and asked if he could make use of one of the Reference Books. After nearly ten minutes wasted by the miserable vulture's inane insistence that his hands be cleaned twice and that she explain the rarity and value of the book he was permitted to use the tome. Holding the book so that its spine touched the tip of his nose and his chin, Harry spoke his first inquiry

"Hylden." Harry whispered before opening the tome and flicking through the blank pages. Near the back, the titles and relevant page numbers of any book with possible spellings for the word 'Hylden' were listed. Setting the tome down gently, and moving a little further down the table, Harry picked up a quill and transcribed the information. When he'd finished Harry set aside his quill, washed his hands again and picked up the book. "Nosgoth."

Now armed with an idea of where to search, Harry disappeared into the maze of book cases that made up the Hogwarts Library and didn't emerge until Madam Pince tracked him down and told him, rather rudely, that the library was closing and he was to leave immediately.

XX Slytherin Common Room XX

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Harry tried to process what he'd learned in the library. Nosgoth was on old myth amongst certain vampiric cults, a hell dimension where vampires ruled as gods. The Hylden, a race of demons from Nosgoth opposed the vampires and were slaughtered.

'_Great, I'm seeing things from vampire fairy tales.' _Harry thought bitterly. He'd taken in the knowledge the books had, added to it the way sunlight and water hurt him and simply refused to accept the truth. _'I-I could be a Seer of some kind, seeing into other dimensions like Lady Azimuth… True time as well like that bastard Time-Streamer.'_

"Gaah, I'll find out what's happening." Harry vowed as he lay back and tried to sleep. "I'll find out and fix it."

"Huh, you're here." A voice rang out robbing Harry of the sleep he desperately wanted. "How come we didn't see you all day?"

"Up early, got breakfast and then went to library." Harry lied before sitting up and turning to face Blaise and Theodore. "Why? Were you worried without me?"

"No just surprised." Blaise replied as he made his way over to his own bed. "What kept you in the library all day?"

"Vampires." Harry yawned before lying back down. "Lockhart can't teach us anything on them and I don't want to be caught unawares."

"Makes sense, man can't teach and you do like to be well informed." Theodore laughed as he got ready to sleep. "Care to share what you learned?"

"Neck is the sweet spot, jugular veins and carotid arteries make it the best place to get blood quickly." Harry told them as he lay back down and started to fall asleep. "Inner thigh is good too, has the femoral artery and vein… The wrist is a poor choice to feed from, but can be pleasurable for the person you feed from."

XX Hogwarts Great Hall – Two Weeks Later XX

It had taken almost a week before Harry could tolerate exposure to sunlight without feeling like he was boiling alive or before he could wash himself in the morning and not have to summon Kreacher in secret to magically clean him. During that week Harry's body had shown some strange new abilities, his already powerful senses had grown even stronger and Harry seemed to be more powerful than before. He'd found this out when, as a joke, he'd held a door closed on several fellow Slytherins and the combined effort of the Quidditch team proved unable to force it open. Although the extra strength had proven a bother as Harry was consistently underestimating his grip and had dinted several cauldrons, snapped half a dozen quills and accidently shattered an unused desk.

Thankfully he'd mostly returned to normal with only his sense of smell, blood thirst being greater then they'd been and a few predatory impulses to fight against being different than before he'd met those eyes. The memories had stopped coming as well, although his dreams no longer faded and he now had to deal with them each morning. Hoping to distract himself from whatever was happening to him Harry had agreed to attend the Duelling Club, although he truly regretted it at the moment.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells." Lockhart said as he stood in surveyed the aftermaths of the numerous 'duels' that had just taken place. "Let's have a volunteer pair… Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you?"

"A bad idea Professor Lockhart." Professor Snape cut in as he moved through the crowd. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox… How about Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart exclaimed, gesturing Darren Potter and Draco into the middle of the Hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

Trying to keep himself to the front of the group Harry ended up beside one of the Hufflepuffs, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Watching the two 'rivals' square up and ready themselves, Harry wondered which would win and which would be sent to the hospital wing. What promised to be an amusing fight began and ended with a single spell.

"Serpensortia!" Draco bellowed, causing the end of his wand to explode and fire a long black snake from it. As the snake rose to strike the crowd panicked and began to back away.

"Don't move, Potter." Professor Snape said lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Potter terrified of the snake. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted as he levelled his wand at the snake, what followed was a loud bang and the snake sailing several feet into the air before falling back to the ground with a thud.

"**Aargh, who did that?" **Hissed the snake furiously before spotting the nearest human, Finch-Fletchley.** "You, it was you wasn't it!?"**

Rising up to strike the snake let out one more curse before lunging forward. Reacting on instinct, Harry grabbed Finch-Fletchley by the collar and pulled him back. As Finch-Fletchley fell on his ass the snake fell just short of him. Acting before the snake could try again, Harry drove the heel of his boot down onto the serpent's head and crushed its skull.

"Well done Black." Professor Snape said dryly as he vanished the snake and glared over at Lockhart. "You may have just saved a student's life, twenty points to Slytherin.

"T-Thanks." Finch-Fletchley stuttered as one of the other Hufflepuffs helped him to his feet. "I-I owe you big time."

"Forget it." Harry told him as he tried to keep himself under control, the smell of blood from the now gone snake's corpse affecting him.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Harry is in a state of flux, whenever the vampiric part of his soul exerts power he temporarily becomes just like Kain was in Blood Omen but soon reverts to being mostly human. This death and resurrection has led to some changes.**_

_**Harry's abilities going into Christmas 1992.**_

_**HP Magic: **__**Standard Year One Education plus Part of Year Two, specialty Charms and DADA. Budding abilities in both Legilimency and Occlumency.**_

_**Nosgoth Magic:**__** Sanctuary [Not aware of, an unblockable but limited form of Apparition]. **_

_**Dark Gifts: **__**Charm [Not aware of, manifests as skill in Legilimency and Occlumency].**_

_**Vampiric Powers:**__** Enhanced senses [SmellX6, HearingX5, SightX4, TasteX3 and TouchX2], Resurrective Immortality [restored to life once cause of death is undone/ended] and The Blood Curse [limited, only active for short period of time following resurrection].**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	15. The Winter Break, Pt1

_**What's up? Been kinda busy for the last while and haven't really had the time to sit down and write more of this… I've been thinking about it, working out ways to expand or develop aspects of the story and how I could blend the worlds of Harry Potter, the Legacy of Kain and the third, currently unexplored, world this story crosses over with into a single semi-working place. Got one aspect, the relation between Nosgoth Vampires and Earth's own bloodsuckers, cleared up in my head and ready to introduce later on [maybe Third Year].**_

_**Over in Chaos in The Cosmos I posted an alternative version of Harry's train ride to Hogwarts and the Sorting, different person in the compartment leads to different conversations which lead to different thoughts which lead to the Hat making a different decision… You know, general 'Want Of A Nail' ripples. Idea being how would a Harry attending school in a 'Neutral House' which puts knowledge and discovery ahead of other things turn out in comparison to a Harry who was sorted into the 'Dark House' which values tradition, cunning and ambition.**_

_**This chapter contains [**__**Parseltongue**__**].**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Hogwarts Great Hall – Two Weeks Later XX

"Serpensortia!" Draco bellowed, causing the end of his wand to explode and fire a long black snake from it. The snake, as thick as Harry's arm and long enough for the school's Groundskeeper to use it as a scoff, hit the ground with a thump before rising up to strike at whoever amongst the crowd provoked it.

"Don't move, Potter." Professor Snape said lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Potter terrified of the snake. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted as he levelled his wand at the snake, what followed was a loud bang and the snake sailing several feet into the air before falling back to the ground with a loud thud.

"**Aargh, who did that?" **Hissed the snake furiously before spotting the nearest human, Finch-Fletchley.** "You, it was you wasn't it!?"**

Rising up to strike the snake let out one more curse before lunging forward. Reacting on instinct, Harry grabbed Finch-Fletchley by the collar and pulled him back. As Finch-Fletchley fell on his ass the snake fell just short of him. Acting before the snake could try again, Harry drove the heel of his boot down onto the serpent's head and crushed its skull.

"Well done Black." Professor Snape said dryly as he vanished the snake and glared over at Lockhart. "You may have just saved a student's life, twenty points to Slytherin."

"T-Thanks." Finch-Fletchley stuttered as one of the other Hufflepuffs helped him to his feet. "I-I owe you big time."

"Forget it." Harry told him as he tried to keep himself under control, the smell of blood from the now gone snake's corpse affecting him.

"N-no really you heard Snape, that snake could have killed me." Finch-Fletchley went on, unaware how hard it was for Harry to keep himself under control. "I knew all the crap people say about Slytherins and how they don't and would stand back to laugh if we got hurt was just stereotyping…"

"You're muggleborn, right?" Harry asked, interrupting the Hufflypuff's blabbering. "So I guess no one's ever told you how things like this work… If someone from a family as old, as wealthy and as powerful as mine does you a good turn and says forget it... Forget it in case I decide you do owe me, got it?"

"S-Sorry." Finch-Fletchley gulped, backing away slightly from Harry.

"Idiot." Harry muttered before turning his back on the Hufflepuff and joining the small conversation his peers had begun.

"… Looked really angry…" Blaise was saying. "You see the way it was hissing and spitting before it lunged."

"It's a big snake, they hiss at everything." Tracy snorted. "Besides it was conjured by Draco, of course it'd attack a muggleborn."

"No it was angry at being blasted into the air." Harry said as he eyed that fool of a teacher Lockhart. "Not that I can blame it, if that joke of a wizard used magic on me I'd probably bite the first person I saw afterwards in rage."

"Oh and you speak snake do you?" Tracy snapped in defence of her crush. "It was a conjured snake that was meant to bite someone, it's not that big a shock it'd try and bite someone."

"What do you mean? You heard it…" Harry began before falling silent as he realised they hadn't heard the snake. "… I mean it was silent before Lockhart did anything and then it started hissing and spitting, it was obviously angered by his failed banishing."

"Forget it Harry, Tracy here will defend her precious Lockhart until we've all died from her yapping." Theodore said before pointing towards Professor Snape. "And you're wanted."

"Black, since our initial demonstration of the Shield Charm has gone awry why don't you come up here and show how it should be done." Professor Snape ordered before scanning the crowd. "Ah, Weasley, why don't you assist him?"

"A-Am I shielding or will he be, sir?" Harry gulped, remembering what he'd heard had been happening with Weasley's wand and suddenly very afraid he could end up shielding himself against a failed charm that'd turn him into a cat or something.

"Take turns." Professor Snape told him, a small cruel smile on his face.

"Fine." Harry sighed before turning to face the tall redheaded boy that always hung around Darren Potter. "Pay close attention Weasley and maybe you'll learn a spell that doesn't end with you spitting out slugs."

"Shut up Black." Weasley yelled before thrusting his wand forward and firing off a shower of violet sparks, which fell short of Harry be several feet.

"Huh, and here I was thinking that Potter's pitiful need for a professor to protect him from Draco's serpent was to be the low point of tonight's gathering." Harry drawled as he readied his own wand and took up a defensive stance, habits learned from Malinovsky's training are the kind of habits you always keep up. "In case you don't know, the basic Shield Charm is 'Protego' and the wand movement is a simple upward flick, as if you're knocking the other spell away."

"I-I knew that." Weasley yelled as though Harry's comments had offended him, although Harry noticed that he was muttering the incantation under his breath repeatedly as if trying to get the pronunciation right.

"Of course you did." Harry said condescendingly. Levelling his wand at the young Gryffindor Harry quickly thrust his wand forward and cast. "Stupefy."

The jet of red light that rocketed from Harry's wand struck and dropped Weasley before the other boy could even try to defend himself.

"At this rate we'll never get a proper demonstration." Snape muttered as he cast Rennervate on Weasley, preventing that fool Lockhart from sending another student to the Hospital Wing due to his incompetence.

XX The Entrance Hall XX

As Harry joined the throng of students that planned to return home for the Winter Holidays he noticed just how many had decided not to remain in the castle. From the look of things there would be less than two dozen students staying , the petrification of Justin Finch-Fletchley earlier that week having been the breaking point for just about every non-Slytherin. Even the Pure-Bloods in the other Houses seemed shaken, something Harry understood since he'd been a victim of whatever was causing the attacks.

"Yellow eyes." Harry muttered as he followed the crowd out towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station.

"You say something?" Theodore asked as he climbed into a carriage, frowning at the Threstals waiting pull it.

"… nothing important." Harry said after a second's silence. He couldn't mention what little he knew as people would want to know how he got this information and Harry wasn't willing to share the details of that night, at least not until he fully understood them. Dropping into one of the seats, and pulling his cloak tighter across his shoulders, Harry turned to his friends. "So, five galleons say we come back to three petrified students… Any takers?"

"Whoever's claiming to be the Heir of Slytherin is probably heading to Hogsmeade station just like we are." Blaise shrugged as he took a seat next to Theodore. "And if he's still in the castle trying anything would be too risky, not many people to hide among."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Tracy asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Anything you want to confess to?"

"I did call myself the 'Heir' of Slytherin and not the 'heiress', didn't I?" Blaise said with the upmost honesty in his voice, a testament to the boy's ability to lie really.

"It could be a girl who and she's saying 'heir' to cover for herself." Tracy mumbled as Harry and Theodore nodded in agreement with Blaise's point on the title.

"Nah, whoever is doing this wants the recognition. He's drawing on old legends and tales to build himself up." Theodore added sagely, a hint of approval for the so-called heir's tactics.

"Just like Voldemort before him, this 'Heir' is tying himself to a powerful symbol against muggleborns and their acceptance." Harry added, surprising the others by speaking You-Know-Who's name. "Clever, but risky."

"How's it risky?" Blaise asked. "You get the fear or respect linked to the symbol and can build on it from there. You go from strength to strength."

"If someone challenges your claim, and you can't back it up, then you lose everything." Harry pointed out as he watched the castle fade off into the distance. "That's why claiming a reputation, as opposed to making one, is a dangerous thing to do."

XX 12 Grimmauld Place – About A Week Later XX

"I'll be fine Kreacher so stop your fussing." Harry laughed as he slipped on his finest cloak. He'd been invited to Andromeda's for dinner that evening and he was rather looking forward to it, he liked interacting with Andromeda and Nymphadora while spending time in Ted's company was interesting and novel experience. It would also give him a break from his weeklong research into Nosgoth and why his dreams, now that he remembered them, featured it exclusively. The first thing he'd done upon returning home was to send Kreacher, in secret, to get copies of the texts he'd found in the Hogwarts Library featuring information on Nosgoth and vampiric myth.

So far the best explanation he'd come up with was that he was some kind of inter-dimensional seer who'd stumbled onto proof that the vampire myths were true, or at least had their origin in facts. Harry was rather happy with this theory since it let him ignore all the characteristics he shared, or had shared, with the creatures he'd read up on.

"Now is Master Harry sure he is not wanting Kreacher coming?" Kreacher asked as he handed Harry the small bundle of gifts he was taking to Andromeda's. "Master Harry shouldn't be going alone, not with mean old Master Sirius there."

"Kreacher, I'll be fine." Harry said, amusement and mild annoyance at Kreacher's protective nature in his voice. "You are dropping me at their door and I will call you when I plan to leave… Besides I doubt my brother will try anything with Andromeda there."

"Maybe… It just that Kreacher remembers mean Master Sirius." Kreacher mumbled as he gave the hallway one last look over to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Once he was satisfied the pair moved out onto the front porch, and outside of the Anti-Apparition and anti-Disapparition charms. "Master Sirius is mean and petty… Kreacher remembers him laughing about hurting nice Slytherins in school, playing nasty pranks and jokes on good little Pure-Blood children."

"I can think of a few Slytherins who could do with being strung up by their ankles." Harry muttered as he adjusted his grip on the presents so he could take Kreacher's hand. "So what are you going to do with your free time while I'm away?"

"Kreacher is planning on cleaning out pantry." The old elf said as the pair disappeared from Grimmauld Place and reappeared on the far side of London. "It dirty and smelly, Kreacher thinks some of Master Harry's blood is not stored right. Going bad back there while you is away."

"You do so love to clean." Harry laughed as he knocked on Andromeda's front door. "If you get a chance could you do me a favour Kreacher? I want you to pick up a snake, a live one… There's something I would to check out when I get home."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Short chapter but I'm gonna call it quits here… Mainly because I'd written out a rough draft of the meeting between Harry and Sirius earlier in the week and can't remember where I put it at the moment. Very little happening here, small demo of Harry's skill in duelling and the beginnings of his research into vampiric history and myth.**_

_**And before I forget, rejoice Legacy of Kain fans for **__**Square Enix has registered a domain with a title linked to the Legacy of Kain series, warfornosgoth… We may see a return to Nosgoth on the next gen, Happy days ahead.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	16. Spoiling Blood Ties

_**And we are back. Harry and Sirius meeting face to face for the first time [discounting background] and a major turning point in Harry's development.**_

_**WARNING TO FANS OF SIRIUS, he will be an ass here. Not a bash fic, but Harry is a member of the House of Black and cared for Walburga which annoy Sirius. Add that to how Harry isn't likely to be nice to him and they will spark off one another… Plus he's a bit tipsy at the moment.**_

_**This chapter contains [Parseltongue].**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Tonks Residence XX

Waiting until Kreacher had Apparated away Harry knocked on his cousin's door and waited. When the door opened Harry was confronted with Andromeda's Metamorphmagus daughter, Nymphadora… Who'd decided to wear her hair in the shape and colouring of candy canes and looked to have tie-dyed her robes with festive colours like red, green and white.

"Wotcha pipsqueak." Nymphadora greeted with a warm smile as her eyes shifted to match his golden eyes. Noticing the small pile of gifts her smile grew impossibly large. "Oh presents, lovely. Come on in, Mum and Dad are in the sitting room with Sirius."

"Hello Nymphadora." Harry said, using her detested first name in response to the 'pipsqueak' comment, as he stepped in past Nymphadora and made his way towards the sitting room.

'_Dammit, Sirius showed up.'_ Harry thought to himself as he reached the door. He knew Andromeda had invited him but had kinda hoped that he would have turned them down for the Potters, like he'd done to Mother on several occasions. Oh well, Kreacher had included Sirius' gift in case he was here. Popping his head into the sitting room Harry put on a happy smile. "Happy holidays Andromeda, Ted… Hello Sirius."

"Hey Harry." Ted greeted as Andromeda rose to meet him. Sirius just grunted and emptied his wine glass.

"I eh, I have gifts for you… That's what's normal, right?" Harry said awkwardly, giving the small pile he held a shake to let them know what he was talking about.

"Harry, you didn't have to get us anything." Andromeda said as harry handed out the parcels. "But thanks you."

"Kreacher picked them up, he's better at stuff like that." Harry admitted before turning to Sirius. "Eh, we didn't get you anything new… Kreacher remodelled and eh, we… We thought you might like these."

"Huh, my old posters and magazines." Sirius yawned after checking inside the parcel he'd been handed. "How'd you get them down? Used Permanent Sticking Charms to keep them in place."

"There was damp in the walls, took Kreacher nearly a week to remove and replace the walls." Harry shrugged before sitting down. "I was gonna throw them out, you never did come back for them, but thought you might want them."

"Yeah thanks… So, haven't spoken in a while, how's school?" Sirius said, uncomfortably trying to make conversation with his adoptive brother. "Classes? Friends? You're in Slytherin I guess?"

"Yeah, Slytherin." Harry agreed, feeling just as uncomfortable and wishing Andromeda, Ted or Nymphadora would do something to change the subject. Although, from the looks of things, Andromeda wanted the two of them to talk and bond. "C-Classes are good, although Defence is crap."

"What's wrong with Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Nymphadora asked as she joined them, having gone and gotten herself a drink. When Harry and Sirius both responded in near identical tones with 'the teacher' she started to giggle.

"The man's a fool, worse than that buffoon we had last year." Harry explained. "Read his books, everything in them is either out of date or completely made up. Read that book about werewolves and you can tell he's full of it."

"I have, didn't see anything wrong with what he said." Ted admitted.

"Looks like a wolf but bigger with a tufted tail and shorter snout is how he describes the creatures." Harry scuffed. "Then he goes and says that in the end he cured the muggles, how can't you spot the stupid things?"

"What Lockhart described is a witch or wizard turned by lycanthropy, muggles don't end up looking like that." Sirius cut in and clarified. "Plus, there is no cure if the disease takes full effect. If the wounds are treated and a very difficult to make potion is administered quick enough there's a chance but not once the person has turned."

"And the classes are just re-enactments of his 'adventures'." Harry spat. "Why couldn't that old fool have found someone with a brain?"

"You want to show some respect." Sirius growled. "Dumbledore has done so much, faced down two dark lords, and you don't have the right to mock him."

"Dumbledore did next to nothing against Gridelwald, it was the muggles and the Russians who broke his armies, and he never fought The Dark Lord." Harry snapped back. "He made speeches and spoke out on behalf of muggles but he never tracked down the Dark Lord, never tried to defeat him."

"Enough, the pair of you." Andromeda cut in, voice as cold and hard as stone. "It's Christmas and we're family so I'll have no fighting, is that clear?"

"Sorry, Andromeda." Harry apologised.

"Yeah, fine." Sirius muttered before filling himself another glass.

The rest of the day progressed under an atmosphere, Harry and Sirius snapping at one another or making snide remarks at the way through dinner. Sirius' remarks growing more frequent, and more childish, as he continued to drink and Harry tried to have conversations with the others. Thinks ultimately came to a head when Ted asked a question.

"Harry, why do you keep asking if things are normal for Christmas?"

"We never really celebrated it when Mother was alive." Harry shrugged. "After Regulus and Orion died, Mother just didn't have the faith to care about religion. She didn't celebrate it and so I never really got into it… Hogwarts was the first time I saw all the silly decorations that people put up for it."

"Yeah, all the joy and happiness of Christmas would have killed the old cow." Sirius laughed as he downed another glass. "But old age and incest did it instead, Hehehe… Ha."

Sirius, that's not funny." Ted whispered as Sirius continued to raw with drunken laughter. Looking to Andromeda, Ted shot a 'do something' look at his wife and nodded to Harry.

"Sirius, shut up now." Andromeda hissed through her teeth before moving to comfort, and talk to, the visibly shaking Harry. "Harry, Harry just ignore him. He's had far too much to drink and it just trying to be mean, okay? Okay, now tell me how school is going? Anything interesting happening?"

"Yeah, yeah tell us. Tell us who's this 'Heir of Slytherin?" Sirius snickered as he pulled his away from ted, who'd been trying to half lead and half drag Sirius from the room. "Is it that little prat Draco? Maybe his daddy put him up to it? Or maybe it's Nott's boy, he's a sneaky one that Nott… Oh, oh is it you? Trying to make mammy happy by hurting the muggleb –"

Anything else Sirius might have said vanished when a snarling Harry slammed him to the ground and began viciously punching him in the face and chest, displaying strength and Fury well beyond what you'd expect from a twelve year old.

"Stop it! Stop it the both of you!" Andromeda shrieked as Ted and Nymphadora tried to pull Harry off of Sirius. Once they'd managed to pry him away Andromeda set about healing Sirius to the best of her ability.

"Get off me." Harry snarled as he struggled to get at Sirius again.

"Harry, you have to calm down." Ted told him. "Listen son, you –"

"I'm not your son." Harry snapped. "Now get off of me!"

"Stop it!" Andromeda said as she finished healing the worst of Sirius' cuts and bruises. "And get out, get out of my house."

"Honey no, don't –" Ted began before Andromeda cut him off.

"It's Christmas, we're a family!" She yelled at the no longer struggling Harry. "A nice meal, swapping gifts and telling funny stories. That's what you do on Christmas Day, not attack people in someone else's house. Now get out!"

"Fine." Harry said before pulling himself free from Ted's grip and storming out, slamming the door hard enough to shatter the glass panels set into it. Once outside Harry roared for Kreacher to come get him and was off the street before Ted could catch up.

XX 12 Grimmauld Place XX

Ignoring all of Kreacher's questions about what was wrong Harry marched down to the library and demanded to know if Kreacher had gotten the snake like he'd been told to.

"Yessir, Master Harry." Kreacher nodded furiously while pointing to a small glass case sitting on a table near the room's ornate fire. "What is you needing it for?"

"I want to test a theory." Harry huffed before calming himself, it wasn't fair to take his anger out on Kreacher. "Thanks Kreacher, I won't be needing anything else for the future. If you want to go rest, or see to something around the house, that'll be fine."

"I-If master is sure?" Kreacher said slowly before departing.

Sliding into a chair at the table and checking through several tomes he'd left lying there earlier Harry looked at the Snake.

"Can you understand me?" he asked the snake, only to get no response. Trying again Harry tried to focus as hard as possible on the snake. "Can you, little snake, hear me?"

This continued for several minutes, each time Harry tried to focus more only for the snake to remain completely uninterested in him. Eventually Harry was pressed up against the glass and focusing so hard he was running the risk of an aneurysm.

"**Do you understand?" **It was hissed, literally, through clenched teeth and finally caught the snake's attention.

"**Yes**." Was the simple reply.

"R-Really?" Harry gasped, breaking his concentration and slipping back to English. When the snake did not respond, Harry focused again. "**Really? Do, do you know what this means?"**

"**Yeah, not as dumb as it looks." **The snake hissed back as cheekily as a snake can be. "**Surprised. Didn't think its kind were smart enough to talk."**

Enraged by the snake's behaviour, but at the same time delighted with the revelation that he was a Parselmouth, Harry decided to tune the snake out and focus his attention on the tomes relating to Parseltongue.

X ? X

"You will have the blood you hunger for!"

_The Necromancer's words rang as Kain awoke lying in his coffin, a perverted womb of darkness and decay suitable for his 'rebirth'. Straining against the lid of his coffin and the thin layer of dirt atop it, Kain Forced his way out of the grave and was rewarded with a deep lungful of mouldy air. Climbing out of the coffin and taking a moment to examine the changes Mortanius' magic had brought. His skin was sickly, near deathly, pale and his nails elongated into sort claws. His once pristine armour warped and twisted by the hellfire of the afterlife._

"_My sword." Kain murmured, checking his grave for the Iron Sword his father had commissioned for his years ago. Retrieving the blade and giving it a few practice swings, Kain mused on his trusty side-arm. "__Forged by the Serioli, the legendary weapon masters of Nosgoth, this blade has served me well, in life and now beyond."_

_Checking to ensure nothing else of worth remained within his mausoleum Kain turned to leave and ran across the first, of what most likely would be many, barriers to his vengeance… A large grate, set there to prevent thieves and desecrators most likely, barred the way out of the tomb. Snarling with annoyance Kain searched for a lever or switch to move the grate before an idea struck. Setting aside his sword and gripping the bars of the grate, Kain strained and struggled before managing to twist and bend the bars enough and allow passage._

_Collecting his sword and advancing forward only to stop once he felt his strength slowly begin to drain. Searching for whatever it was that was weakening him, Kain was startled when the Necromancer's voice rang through his mind._

"The soil of your grave provides you respite. Through force of will and magic you may return there when you are weak or in need of nourishment."

_Closing his eyes, and deciding to test the words of his benefactor, Kain focused on his crypt and felt it. A sense of displacement, of being stretched and pulled before he found himself standing next to his grave and his strength growing. Smiling at the knowledge this would prove useful, Kain moved on. Passing other crypts and mausoleums, ignoring their contents but not the grave diggers caring for them, Kain exited the catacombs and stepped into the light of a world no longer his own._

_Ignoring the burning sensation of his skin, and the feeling that his blood was boiling in his veins, Kain set off in search of his killers. Fortune, it would seem, favoured Kain for the very bandits that had taken his life had chosen to camp just north of the graveyard. Some recognised him, others merely recognised what he was, but that matter not… None of them would survive long enough to speak of it. As he cut them down dark clouds gathered overhead, omens of what was to come perhaps._

_As the last bandit's throat was torn open, and his precious blood spilled upon Kain's lips, the heavens above was illuminated by a crack of lightning and began to pour forth live giving rain. Although for Kain the rain brought only pain as the water ate away at his skin and burned the muscle beneath. With no assured shelter ahead, Kain turned back to the graveyard for the time being._

X ? X

_Having agreed to aid the spectre Ariel in return for the secret to freeing himself from the vampirism that cursed him, Kain had set north. His goal, the retreat of the great Mentalist Nupraptor and the guardian's head. Making his way towards the sleepy hamlet of __Nachtholm Kain was once again forced to seek shelter as rain began to fall._

_Spotting a small shrine off in the distance, Kain increased his pace and sought protection from Nosgoth's weather. However, the shrine proved him to a potentially greater risk. Humans, bandits and magic castors, had taken the shrine as their base and seemed unwilling to share. Cutting them down, and deciding to explore while the rain fell, Kain found himself coming across the secret of the castors spells. An old tablet that detailed the techniques required to generate and fire off destructive blasts of energy. After studying the tablet and ensuring he could cast with little difficulty Kain destroyed the tablet and set off, no point leaving any means for another to gain this power._

XX 12 Grimmauld Place XX

"Master Harry! Master Harry, wake up" Kreacher said over and over as he shuck Harry's shoulder.

"Wha- Huh… I'm up, I'm up." Harry muttered as he sat up at looked around the library. "W-What time is it?"

"Nearly nine, Master Harry." Kreacher said before a loud knock came from the direction of the front door. "Kreacher is sorry for waking you, but mean old Master Sirius is at door looking for you."

"Tell him to leave and drop dead." Harry said while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yessir." Kreacher said before leaving.

"Kreacher, if anyone tries to call today tell them I'm not around." Harry called after the elf before he set about gathering up his books and putting them away.

"**Does it not want company?" **The snake hissed mockingly**. "Afraid its kind will hear of it hissing and whimpering in sleep?"**

"**What?" **Harry asked, focusing on the snake to keep himself speaking Parseltongue.** "What are you talking about?"**

"**Heard it, whimpering and hissing and snarling in its sleep. Bad dreams?" **The snake hissed**.**

"**Shut up**." Harry grumbled. He was still angry and that Sirius had come to insult him and Mother just made him even angrier. Turning away from the snake and focusing on his books again.

"**Is it angry? Hahaha, silly human." The Snake went on behind him.**

"Shut **it!"** Harry roared, rounding on the snake and lashing out.

In seconds Kreacher was in the room, checking on Harry and making sure he was safe. Harry didn't answer Kreacher. He just looked from his hand to the tiny shards of glass and stain that marked the far wall.

_**XXXXX**_

_**For any that care, Sirius was trying to apologise for the stuff he'd said the night before when he called there at the end.**_

_**Harry now has access to Kain's Dark Gift 'Fury' [allows him to convert rage into a temporary strength boost]. Problem being, how does he keep it under control?**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	17. A Reason To Give A Damn

_**Been a long while since I wrote anything here, hope I'm not too out of shape with this verse.**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show! **_

_**This chapter contains [Parseltongue].**_

_**FUCK SQUARE ENIX LONDON!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Los Angeles (July '96) XX

As Harry's dessert was served he watched his, for a lack of a better term, audience. The news about his ability to converse with snakes had been something of a surprise, unlike the fact that Harry had begun to unlock Kain's powers after dying. Something was off here, Harry felt it in his bones.

"Tell me, why? Why are you here?" Harry asked as he played with his fork, toying with it between his fingers. "What is it you get out of serving these 'Powers That Be'? And why would they even choose you to deal with me?"

"Redemption, atonement for my failings in Nosgoth." Was the reply he got. "As for why I was sent, it's because I am intimately familiar with you, with Kain, and so could hopefully unite what has been set asunder… Set right what had gone astray."

"What's the matter, your masters afraid? Worried what I could do should I slip their planned leash?" Harry laughed. "Now you have your answer, you know how I began to acquire Kain's powers, are we done?"

"I'd like to hear the rest, of how you went from Walburga's undead son to the being in front of my." Umah said. "Although, since the restaurant will be closing in a few short hours, if you could avoid the delaying tactics this time it would be appreciated."

"Lloim ga ém lín." Harry yawned, using his knowledge of Gobblegook to confuse the person opposite him. "Ra riédiats hmanaéd ga ém át."

"What?" Umah asked in confusion.

"Just complaining about how you don't appreciate the subtle build up and careful pacing of my story." Harry said, lying through his teeth. "But fine, I'll try and restrict myself to the events that led to this… This exile."

XX Slytherin Common Room (Jan '93) XX

Returning to Hogwarts had brought a welcome reprieve from Sirius and the Tonks bothering Harry. While the increased workload, coupled with slowly tightening security and the presence of fellow students, slowed Harry's studies of vampiric myth he was continuing to learn more.

It seemed that the others had been right and that the 'Heir' had remained inactive over the holidays, although Granger's absence from class for a few weeks had sparked rumours that another attack had occurred but that been covered up. That was proven false when Tracy came back from the Hospital Wing one day laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, and leave Harry with a ringing in his ears.

"Granger hehe… I just… Hahaha… I just saw Granger… Up, up in the Hospital Wing." Tracy managed in between giggling fits.

"And?" Harry yawned before returning his attention to his Charms homework.

"She's covered in fur and has a tail." Tracy told him, sharing what would soon become the most talked about bit of gossip that week.

"That's nice." Harry murmured before his brain fully processed what he'd just heard. Setting down his quill and turning to Blaise, who'd paused mid-attempt to copy from Harry, Harry double-checked he hadn't misheard. "Did she say tail?"

"That- I… Yeah, I think so." Blaise said, apparently as thrown by what he'd heard as Harry. "W-What happened?"

"Dunno, I just know she looks part cat right now." Tracy grinned.

"Well you know what we should do right?" Harry said before answering his own question. "We should tell the other students. I mean, Granger has so many friends who are worried she's been attacked it's only right."

"Who is this and what's he done with our Harry?" Tracy whispered to Blaise as they stared at Harry.

"I spent time with my brother over the holidays, I guess he just rubbed off on me." Harry explained, a truly sadistic smile creeping across his face. "And not only would we be assuring Granger's friends that she's okay, we'd be letting those few students who don't know her that well know there wasn't another attack."

"Alright, alright enough." Blaise grumbled as he put away his Charms homework. "Just stop acting like you, or anyone, cares about the mud- muggleborn and we'll help you spread the news."

"Did you just self-censor?" Tracy asked.

"Robert, mother's new husband, doesn't like that word." Blaise explained as the three of them set off in search of Draco, who they knew would spread the story fastest. "It's really annoying."

"Your mother remarried?" Tracy gulped, even the First Years knew about what happened to those Mrs. Zabini married.

"Let's just go find Draco." Blaise muttered.

XX Hogwarts Library (May '93) XX

Harry and his friends occupied one of the larger tables in the library, with just over two months left before exams all the teachers had begun piling on the workloads. This had the added benefit of distracting some of the students from the attacks that had occurred before Christmas.

"Meow!" Blaise said loudly as someone rushed passed their table. When he got no reaction he did it again, much louder.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered as he scanned the rows of books for the miserable old crone that governed the library.

"Trying to get a rise out of Granger." Blaise whispered back after letting out one more big 'meow'.

"Stop it or we'll get kicked out." Theodore hissed before turning to Harry. "Have you finished your Defence homework?"

"Four inches on Lockhart's amazing battles against bad hair and a yeti? No, haven't even started." Harry yawned. "Isn't Gryffindor playing today? What's Granger doing here?"

"Not sure – Gagh!" Blaise said before yelping and glaring at Theodore. "What'd you kick me for?"

"Granger was passing, didn't want another meow out of you." Theodore replied, not looking up from his copy of 'Year with the Yeti'. "Where's Tracy anyway? She did this essay already and copying will save me time."

"Dunno, toilet maybe." Blaise muttered as he rubbed his shin. "What I want to know is what was Granger doing over there? What section is that?"

"Magical Creatures." Harry told them after glancing up from his textbooks. "That's where I got the Yeti books, now of the crap in Lockhart's work is useable."

Returning their attention to their homework and letting the question of what Granger was doing drop, the three Slytherins continued with their normal routine until Madam Pince came through and ordered them all back to their Common Room while in a bit of a panic.

When the boys made it back to the dungeon they found out that another attack had occurred and while the names where being withheld people knew it happened near the library. It took nearly half an hour for any of them to realise that Tracy still hadn't returned.

Following the double attack near the library, halfblood Tracy Davis and muggleborn Hermione Granger, the whole school went into a panic. In Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the fear was due to the fact that the attacker had gone after two people again while Slytherins began to worry as, while Tracy was a halfblood, she was one of them and so her attack meant this 'Heir' wouldn't ignore them. A few purebloods openly enjoyed the atmosphere at first but after Harry threatened to drop Draco over a ledge of the Grand Staircase they grew less vocal of their merriment. One thing almost all Slytherins did voice their approval of was Dumbledore's removal as Headmaster. Although McGonagall's policies of early curfews and chaperones between classes proved annoying to some.

Harry particularly hated both since they made trying to research what was causing the attacks more difficult. He hadn't cared before as he didn't really give a damn about the victims and had let his own attack slide since he didn't want to think about what had happened but when a friend of his was hurt it seemed Harry became very angry. This anger in turn was channelled into the energy needed to sneak out of the Common Room, slip past the patrols and spend hours in the library after curfew each night trying to find what had caused it. Progress was very slow, all he knew was it had yellow eyes and killed from afar.

It took nearly three weeks before Harry found a clue, and learned that someone had beaten him to it. In the Magical Creatures Section Harry came across a book titled 'Hellenistic Horrors: Creatures from the Classical World' Harry found a page had been ripped out. Thinking this was strange Harry read the pages before and after only to discover the missing pages contained the majority of the book's entrance on the fearsome Basilisk. Tracking down a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Harry read up on the Basilisk.

_The Basilisk can grow up to fifty feet in length, and is a dark green colour with large yellow eyes. These eyes have the power to instantly kill anyone who looks into them. Males are known to sport a large and deep red plume upon their crown._

"Yellow eyes." Harry muttered as he sat back against a bookshelf and processed everything. "A Basilisk has yellow eyes and can kill from afar… A fifty foot snake, being let loose to attack muggleborns… Snake! Slytherin was a Parseltongue, he could speak to snakes. And, and I've been hearing things… Heard the voice on Halloween and before I was attacked. It makes sense but- but how would something like that move about."

Picking up the copy of 'Hellenistic Horrors' and looking over it again in the hopes of finding a clue Harry lucked out. A faint imprint on one of the pages of something that'd been scribbled on top of it. Lighting the tip of his wand and placing it behind the page Harry tried to make out what the imprint said.

"P.I… Something. E and S." He read aloud. "P,I, something, E, S. What could it...? Piles? Pipes? Pipes!"

That last part had been louder than Harry had meant it to be and the sounds of people rushing into the Library told him it was time to go, getting caught out of bounds right now would be very bad. Extinguishing the light on his wand and retreating deeper into the library Harry let his eyes adapt to the gloom. Several teachers, professors Babbling and Sinistra along with Madam Pince, moved forward slowly checking the rows for anyone. Hugging the shadows, Harry retreated further and further into the library.

Realising he would be caught without some kind of drastic action Harry decided on the risky action of climbing one of the bookcases and quietly sneaking past. Once he was near the entrance Harry dropped down, landing with an almost practiced ease, and took off running. Back passages, side corridors and even jumping a gap in the Grand Staircase got Harry back to the Common Room in less than five minutes. Slumping down into a chair, Harry mentally reviewed everything.

'_fifty foot snake, loose in the school and it might be using pipes to move about.' _Harry thought before hitting on a problem with that theory._ 'How would a fifty foot snake fit- Oh, magic!'_

With the knowledge of what he'd be facing Harry retired to his dorm.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Harry has inherited Kain's 'revenge first, think later' mindset and really should present what he knows to an adult… 12 year olds can be real thick at time. Chapter is a bit short, cut it here to avoid going into the Chamber until next time.**_

_**I used a real life language as the inspiration for the Gobblegook, it roughly means "I'm not delaying" and "I'm studying you".**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**AGAIN, FUCK SQUARE ENIX LONDON!**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	18. Down The Rabbit Hole

_**Read, Review, let me know what works and what works not.**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Slytherin Common Room; Hogwarts, Scotland XX

"If Draco struts past us one more time I swear I will curse him into sludge." Blaise muttered under his breath as Harry's clearly drain deficient cousin pretty much pranced about gushing about Dumbledore being gone and the 'Heir' cleaning up Hogwarts , having clearly forgotten Harry's threat of bodily harm if he didn't watch his tongue.

"Ignore him." Harry instructs as he adds another half an inch to his essay for Potions, he needed at least eight inches for his Head of House to be happy. Professor Snape may favour the Slytherins as a rule, but if your older brother tormented him constantly for seven years then you got very little of that leniency.

"I'd love too, but the jackass is right across from me." Blaise sighed as he finished his own six inch essay.

The pair did their best to just get through their work, normally they'd be in the Library where silence and idiots where not tolerated but with the tighter restrictions on traveling the halls that just wasn't possible. So, stuck in the packed and asshole-loaded Common Room, it was proving especially difficult to do homework or study… Or continue looking into the Heir and Chamber. He knew the old stories, it had opened before and someone died. But finding out the when, the where and the who was proving difficult. What he really needed was someone he knew would have been around then, someone he could ask and get his answers from. Someone like…

"Is that the Baron?" Harry asked as Slytherin House's ghost floated past. Spotting his best chance at an answer Harry abandoned his work and raced after the spectre, hoping to catch the ghost just outside the entrance to the Common Room.

"Hey, where are you…?" Blaise called after him before noticing Harry's pile of finished work. "… Let's see what you did for Herbology."

"Lord… Eh, Baron? Sir?" Harry tried as he caught up to the solemn ghost. "I was wondering if I could, perhaps, take a moment of your time?"

"What is it young Slytherin?" The ghost said in what was almost a sigh. His heavy chains rattled in some ethereal wind as he simply stood there, waiting for Harry to continue.

"Going by your dress I imagine it safe to assume you remember the Founders, no?" Harry began, only to be cut off by a weary sigh from the House Ghost.

"Yes and no, I do not know where he hid his secret chamber." The long dead noble said a bit irritably. "In life I was hardly lord Salazar's favourite… And in death I am limited by the many wards each of the Founders erected to shield their sanctums from spectres and spies. If I, or any of the spirits inhabiting the grounds, knew of its location do you not think we would have spoken up?"

"Of course you would have, Milord, but that was not what I wished to ask you…" Harry said very politely, offending the spirit would do him no good now and could lead to difficulties later. "No… What I wished to ask about was if you recalled the last time the chamber was said to have been opened? I know they say fifty years ago, but when exactly?"

"The year of our lord 1943." The Baron answered in the deep, emotionless baritone he used. "It will be fifty years to the date on June 14th."  
>"Thank you Baron, that is most helpful." Harry said, stilling laying the politeness on thick. "Some say a student died the last time one opened the chamber, is that true?"<p>

"Indeed, but it is not my place to speak." The Baron told him before rising up and drifting through the dungeon ceiling. "If you want to know more, ask her about her death."

"Ask who? Is the student still here?!" Harry yelled after the ghost, only to receive no reply.

"Black!" A voice rang out behind Harry causing him to jump. Whipping around he came face to face with Professor Snape. "What are you doing out of the Common Room?"

"I-eh- Well I was just speaking with his lordship the Baron and-" Harry began before being cut off.

"And what on earth would you have to speak with the Baron about?" Professor Snape asked dryly.

"Well… I was, eh… I asked him about the Chamber of Secrets and what he knew about it." Harry admitted as they stepped back through the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"The Chamber of Secrets! Why?" Snape demanded to know. They'd stopped halfway down the small passage that led from the entrance to the Common Room proper and the Potions Master was staring down at him with such intensity that Harry felt he might catch fire. "Why would you, a mere Second Year, be out seeking information on something that has landed several students in the Hospital Wing? I always thought you took after Regulus, not Sirius!"

"I do sir, it's just that…" Harry tried to explain. "Tracy was my friend and I want to-"

"You want to what, find the one who did it? Huh, and here I was thinking I was speaking with Harold Black but instead it almost seems like Potter is before me?" Professor Snape said mockingly as he bared down on Harry and it seemed to try and to catch his eye. "I will warn you once, give up and searching! Wizards more skilled then you shall ever be are searching for it… Now if you actually know anything, speak… As I thought."

Sweeping his cloak behind him, Professor Snape moved past harry and entered the Common Room to make announcements. Harry just stood there, hands clenched and teeth gritted. He wasn't about to stop, wasn't about to give up… He never did when he sought vengeance. Harry purposively ignored Professor Snape's warning as he continued to research into the chamber and to find out which ghost, amongst the hundreds that dwelt within the castle, was the spirit of the student killed by the Basilisk. Unfortunately he made no progress for nearly three days until a breakthrough came from the single most unlikely source.

"What ya doing?" A low, raspy voice asked as Harry stared at the list of Hogwarts Ghosts he could think of. Looking over his shoulder Harry was shocked to find Gregory Goyle, without his life-partner Vincent Crabbe or their master Draco, leaning over the back of his chair and trying to read the short list of names.

"Eh… Just trying to make a list of ghosts around the school." Harry said slowly. "Only so much study you can do before you just get bored you know what I mean right?"

"Em… Yeah… Sure." Goyle said even slower, it clear he didn't know anything about studying. "So eh… Do you have Cloggs?"

"Who?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Edgar Cloggs… He hangs around the Quidditch Pitch, helps out during practice." Goyle responded, it was probably the first and most likely only time he'd ever know something someone else didn't.

"No… No I did not." Harry told him. Gobsmacked, absolutely gobsmacked. That was the only way to describe how Harry felt. Gregory 'so-dumb-it-took-bribes-for-teachers-to-accept-the-grade-changing-bribes' Goyle might actually be helpful. "Hey Greg, you know any more ghosts?"

"Eh there's the Bloody Baron… There's Cloggs and… Eh… Eh…?" Goyle said slowly before turning to scan the Common Room. Upon spotting the person he was looking for Goyle let out a loud bellow that left Harry's ears ringing. "Oi! Millie! What's the name of that ghost you keep complaining about?"

"You mean 'Moaning Myrtle'?" Millicent Bulstrode, the single largest and most intimidating student in Harry's year, yelled back in a tone that could only be described as a cross between nails on chalkboard meets grinding metal and played as a deep baritone. Many of the female Slytherins let out groans at the name while the boys muttered to themselves or their friends, several of the older students making dirty jokes about how someone got a nickname like that.

"Never heard of her, who is she?" Harry shouted at Bulstrode.

"Some whiny little mudblood ghost that haunts the girl's bathroom up on First Floor." Pansy Parkinson snorted. "It's really creepy, there you are and then this ghost in a school robe just rises up and-"

"Thanks Pansy, any more and it'd be too much information." Harry cut her off before her words really registered with his brain. "Wait… School robes? So Myrtle was a student?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Pansy huffed before turning to Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. "Black can be so thick sometimes, it's hard to imagine he and Draco are even related."

ALL STUDENTS TO RETURN TO RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES AT ONCE! ALL TEACHERS TO THE STAFF ROOM. IMMEDIATELY, PLEASE!

As the whole of Slytherin House looked around for the source of McGonagall's voice, Heads of other Houses couldn't enter right?, Harry slipped out and made his way towards the First Floor.

XX Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom; Hogwarts, Scotland XX

"Myrtle? Myrtle?" Darren Potter called out as he, a terrified Gilderoy Lockhart and an afraid but determined Ron Weasley entered the Girl's Bathroom. There was a moment of nothing, then Myrtle rose up out of a cubicle a few feet away.

"What?" Myrtle snapped as she rose up out of a toilet. "What do you want?"

"Myrtle please, we need to ask you something really important." Said Darren to the clearly angry spirit. "We came to ask you how you died."

You could see Myrtle's entire face change at once. You'd swear no one had ever asked her such a flattering question. Darren, Ron and Lockhart all few kind of creeped out at just how flattered she seemed.

"Oh, it was horrible." She said, truly enjoying the memory. "It happened right in here. I died in this very cubicle. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked and I was crying, then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away and use his own toilet, and then I died."

"Yeah, but how?" Ron cut in, he wasn't in the mood to humour the creepy ghost girl while his little sister was in danger.

"I don't know…" Myrtle said in a hushed, almost dreamy, tone. "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up and then I was floating away… And then I came back again! I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"But Myrtle, where did you see the eyes?" Darren asked.

"Oh, somewhere there." Myrtle told them as she pointed vaguely off towards the sinks, too lost in memories of haunting Hornby to care that they'd moved away and where inspecting the sinks. As Darren and Ron searched each and every sink for some kind of clue, Lockhart eyed the doorway to the hall and slowly began edging towards it.

"Darren, look at this!" Ron said quickly when he came across a tap that bore a small engraving of a snake on it. "Slytherin's crest and myrtle saw the eyes of the Basilisk over here, think we found it?"

"That tap's never worked." Myrtle told them as Darren fiddled with the engraved tap.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me so…" Lockhart began before a Full Body-Bind Curse struck him.

"You're not going anywhere, Professor." Darren said, putting as much bitterness and disgust into the word 'professor' as he could. Once he saw sure Lockhart wasn't going anywhere Darren turned to Ron. "Ron, go get Professor McGonagall or my mum, get someone and tell them we've found the entrance to the Chamber."

"W-what are you gonna do?" Ron asked.

"I'll stay here, make sure he doesn't get free and run for it." Darren said with a jerk of the head towards Lockhart. "I… I'll hide in one of the cubicles, if anyone comes out of the tunnel I'll stun them. Now go!"

Ron didn't move and it took Darren all but pushing him out of the toilets to get him to go. Racing off towards the Staff Room, Ron paid no heed to the weird wet-pop he heard and failed to see the flash of light that signalled two stunners being fired into the bathroom.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Next chapter Harry descends into the belly of the beast, meets the shade of Riddle and well… Someone's gonna die.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in the spelling or grammar [I use the Irish/English spelling structure, so some may look off to Americans]. Please leave opinions and comments via review or PM, I can't improve without feedback. Well, that's everything I've got to say… Thanks for reading.**_

_**Highvalour saying thanks for reading.**_


	19. You Can't Kill The Scion!

_**So… This fic isn't dead. Bet that surprised a few of you. That, of course, is if anyone is still interested in this fic. If not then all of you who gave up on it must feel silly... Even if it probably was the smart move.**_

_**Anyway when we visited Hogwarts Harry was starting to show signs of Kain's personality leaking through; anger, obsession and a thirst for vengeance that flies in the face of rational thought.**_

_**The title is a nod to Command and Conquer, where that series' Kane uses "You can't kill the Messiah' as something of a catchphrase. Since Legacy of Kain's Kain is the Messiah for Nosgoth's vampires [and obviously due to the same name] I wanted to try and work in a shout out somehow. This seemed to work. **_

_**Read, Review, let me know what works and doesn't.**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Outside The First Floor Girl's Bathroom; Hogwarts, Scotland XX

"Eiciolarua!" Harry snapped, thrusting his wand forward as he cast the ghost repelling charm and banished Myrtle from the toilets. He'd heard everything he needed from outside, and he didn't need the spirit blabbing about him having attacked Gryffindor's golden boy or that joke of a DADA teacher. Stepping into the girl's bathroom Harry glanced between the two and tightened his grip on his wand.

Normally he wouldn't care, normally he'd be in control. But now, wrapped up in his anger at the Heir of Slytherin, Harry felt the overwhelming hate he carried for Darren bubble to the surface. The 'Boy Who Lived', a fitting title for the boy… But not for the reasons others praised. The boy lying unconscious before him had survived because he hadn't been important enough to draw the Dark Lord's notice. Darren Potter was alive because Harry Potter had been the one to take a Killing Curse, and in subconscious retaliation struck down the most feared British Wizard in recent memory with a death curse.

"It should be me…" He hissed, his wand tip pressing into Darren's neck as he leaned over his biological brother. "I should be the one they praise, not you… It should be me they love… Not you…"

"Master Harry?" Kreacher called, interrupting whatever Harry had been planning to do. The elf had followed Harry into the toilets and was fidgeting nervously, the actions of his master worrying him. Looking from his faithful servant to the unconscious child before him Harry snorted and turned to face the collection of sinks.

He stared at the snake engraving for a few seconds, trying to tap into his fledgling Parselmouth but to no avail. Trying and trying Harry finally gave up and simply conjured a snake, using that rather useful spell Draco had cast at the first and only Duelling Club meeting.

"**Open!"** He spat, although it much have come out hissed because the sinks began to shift and rotate. Some descended while others rose up to reveal a large pipe that dropped deep into the heart of the castle. Smiling coldly Harry turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher, I need you to go. Find a rooster and keep it close at hand… When I call on you, bring the rooster to me… Quickly. Let no barrier block you, no spell stop you. And, most importantly of all, when you come keep your eyes closed unless I order otherwise. Okay?"

"Yes Master, but why is Master Harry needing a rooster?" Kreacher replied, it only due to Harry having trusted and confided in the elf for so long that the servant was able to ask such a simple question.

"It will kill what I'll find down there." Harry said simply, well aware that Kreacher would raise an almighty ruckus if he knew Harry was planning to enter the nest of a basilisk, before beckoning to Kreacher to go. It wouldn't do for either to still be around when Weasley got back with the rest of the staff.

Once Kreacher had departed Harry walked to the pipe's opening. A single glance back, at his unconscious kin, delayed Harry until he heard the sound of feet and realised that Weasley was back with staff. Cursing to himself Harry stepped forward and fell down the gigantic pipe, disappearing into the murky darkness as the sinks relocated themselves to conceal the entrance above.

The descent was long and uncomfortable for the young Head of the House of Black. The pipe twisted and turned, snaking its way through hidden paths all along the school and further down. By the time Harry shot out of the other end he knew he was below ground level, most likely far below the level of the lake bed. Rising to his feet slowly, eyes closed and only his senses of smell and hearing for warning, Harry waited.

No attack, no monstrous hissing to signal that he'd landed smack dab in the middle of the snake's nest. Risking it Harry opened a single eye, just a sliver, then opened the other to glance about. The tunnel was dark, almost too dark for mortal eyes to see, but Harry had no such difficulty. He took in the smooth walls, the passage looked almost natural with no joints or cracks to signify any alterations but that was magic for you. The tunnel ended behind him, so he'd push forward towards what he knew would be the true chamber as surely the great Salazar would not have crafted such a pitiful passage as his sanctum.

CRUNCH!

Harry froze. How had he missed the thousands of rodent skeletons scattered across the tunnel floor. Narrowing his eyes, making it easier to close them should he hear or see anything coming up from the chamber, Harry carefully picked his movements and crept past the remnants of a thousand serpentine meals.

As he crept forward, subconsciously adjusting his footing so he applied the pressure in a way so as to avoid making a sound, Harry had the unnerving feeling of deja vu. The darkness, the stench of decay, the unwelcoming tunnels beneath a trusted and honoured institution littered with skeletal remains. Dreams, memories, bubbled to the surface as visions of Avernus and its catacombs flooded his mind.

_Demons. Fanatics. All just prey, wretches to fall on his blade... Such a powerful blade, it sung to him. Called to him as if destined for him. The thought brought a smile to his bloodstained lips, the legendary Soul Reaver meant for him. It made sense, he was growing stronger every night. With every kill his powers grew so why shouldn't the greatest blade forged be destined for one such as him? _

"Focus." Harry snarled as the memories dissolved away and he found himself facing a dead end. The tunnel ended with a large, flat wall decorated with engravings of two large serpents. Sniffing for any kind of smell and straining his ears for any sound Harry tried to work out where to go. How was he meant to find the Chamber, find the Heir, now? Doubling back, maybe he'd missed something, Harry followed the tunnel back to the pipe and cursed. He was stuck, no way back up the pipe and no way forward. Trudging back to the snake engravings Harry decided to take a gamble. Conjuring another snake Harry spoke. **"Open... Open now!"**

Stepping through the opening that appeared between the serpent engravings Harry entered the fabled Chamber of Secrets, and found himself somewhat underwhelmed. The chamber was a long, high ceilinged, cavern with rough uneven walls and a crude paved floor. Enormous pillars, with carvings of giant snakes wrapping around them, rose up to support the ceiling and cast long shadows over the gloomy ethereal green glow that illuminated the Chamber. Shadows moved, apparitions flickered at the edges of his vision…

_They rush him, the beauty and nobility of their forms long since stolen by the Demon Realms that has been their prison. They rush him, only to fall upon his blade._

"W-What's happening… Why am I remembering now… Dammit!" Harry hissed as he blinked away the ghosts from a past he didn't recall and pushed forward.

Ahead of him was a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin, a rather unflattering statue. Ankle deep in a murky pool, a natural feature or the result of a millennium of seepage and damp?, the statue reached to near the ceiling. Much of its front was taken up by the immense beard, one that would surely dwarf Dumbledore's if it was accurate, and topped by a rather monkey-like face. Lying at the edge of the pool, motionless, was a bundle of black cloth topped by fiery red hair.

"What the…? So that's the girl the Heir took." Harry muttered as he slowly made his way forward. He'd seen the writing on the wall, literally since the Heir was kind enough to mention he'd taken a hostage, and heard Darren's Weasley stooge blathering but hadn't put two and two together. "So it's the Weasley girl…"

"Yes, but not for long." A voice called from the darkness to Harry's left. While most people's first reaction to a hearing a strange voice in a dark and creepy area would be to turn quickly towards the source, Harry wasn't most people. As soon as his ears detected the sound he was moving, darting forward and away from the voice. Twisting as he moved Harry levelled his wand at the speaker once he was close enough to a pillar that he could use it for cover if needs be.

"Who, the hell, are you?" Harry snapped as he took in the speaker. A tall, dark haired boy who was leaning against a pillar and watching with cold detachment. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though he wasn't truly there. His robes had the green trim and serpent crest of a Slytherin House member but Harry did not recognise him.

"Expelliarmus." The stranger snorted, flicking a long black wand and disarming Harry. A wordless Body-Bind Curse froze Harry in-place, preventing him from attempting to retrieve his wand or take cover. Stepping closer the apparition flicked the wand, illuminating the chamber properly. "You look familiar… Did I go to school with your grandfather? No? Oh, right..."

"The Heir of Slytherin, I'm guessing?" Harry asked politely once the curse was partly lifted and he could speak again.

"Yes and I'm very interested in how you got down here." The apparition admitted, his cold indifference changing to a rather unnerving interest. "I didn't think another would be in attendance… I never imagined I'd have a child, at least not one so young as you."

"Child? Ha! I sincerely doubt there's any blood ties between us." Harry snorted as he tried to break out of the curse through sheer force.

"But there must be, you were able to gain access to the Chamber of Secrets!" The apparition, who was starting to look more and more solid as time passed, snapped. "No one, no outsider, could have spoken the words needed!"

"Do you… Do you seriously think Parselmouth is exclusive to Slytherin's family line?" Harry asked dumbfounded that someone could be that thick as to magical traits. "Sure it runs in families but there are others you know, Parselmouth is just like being a Metamorphmagus. It's something that randomly pops up… Whoever taught you about genealogy really did a bad job, didn't they?"

The not so subtle insult resulted in Harry receiving his first ever taste of the Cruciatus Curse. The pain, like a thousand white-hot knives boring into his skin, brought Harry's mind back to that morning in November when he'd woken up during under the pitiful sunlight of an English dawn. When it was lifted Harry collapsed, the Cruciatus having overridden the Body-Bind.

"Do not speak down to me, your Lord and Master… I. AM. Lord Voldemort!" The apparition, a copy of teenage You-Know-Who, spat. His body shuck with rage and his face a mask of fury and… Fear? Mini-mort was worried for having made such a simple mistake. "I am Lord Voldemort, do you understand that? I am the greatest sorcerer in the world! You should be in awe."

"Nah." Harry snorted before lashing out and knocking the wand from Mini-mort's grasp. Scampering to his feet and rushing to retrieve his own wand Harry heard word that made his blood run cold.

"**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." **Mini-mort roared, although Harry would be all the gold in his family's vaults it was actually hissed.

As Harry ducked behind a pillar he heard the ear splitting shriek of stone scrapping stone as Slytherin's Statue opened its mouth and 'vomited' out a mass of black. Landing in the pool with a splash and a thud the mighty basilisk rose, giving Harry his first good look at the fearsome creature. Unfortunately he stared just a little too long and wasn't able to avert his eyes in time to avoid the snake's killer glare.

As death claimed him, his skin petrifying as the basilisk slithered closer, the Chamber of Secrets twisted and warped. As Harry's soul tried to pass on, the ancient Hylden curse binding it to his flesh, it slipped into limbo.

Limbo differed for each and every person to enter it. To some it took the form of a special spot from childhood, others saw an idealised version of a place they once visited. Harry on the otherhand, his Limbo took cues from Kain's knowledge of Nosgoth's Spectral Realm. The statue of Slytherin withered and corroded, reflecting the innate corruption of the man it depicted. The slabs cracked and split, some rising and others sinking as the pillars and their carved serpents warped and twisted out. All in all, the Chamber looked as if chaos itself had swept across the cavern and distorted the world itself.

As the spectre of Voldemort's childhood, its pet basilisk and the unmoving form of the Weasley girl faded away Harry felt pure agony tear through his chest. The cracks, eerie green light radiating out from his core, where expanding. The light intensifying as Harry's eyes burned with visions of his long dormant past.

_The bandits set upon him as he staggered from the inn, he fought as best he could be –_ Malek was too powerful, the possessed armour that was the Guardian's body simply reassembled itself every time – _He brought the Reaver down on Williams on blade, his superior strength causing the other warrior's Reaver to – _Shatter behind him, he walked away from his destiny and condemned Nosgoth to suffer and – _Decay had ravaged his First-Born's once beautiful form, he rose and prepared to arm Raziel for their intertwined – _Destiny demanded he died here, cut down by Raziel and the Soul Reaver, but he was hopeful that he'd succeeded in convincing his First-Born –_Was drained into the blade, the pure power burning away millennia upon millennia of taint and madness allowing him to _– Pour all his hate, his power and his hope into the blade as it pierced the Parasite itself began to devour the monster's –_ Soul passed through his younger incarnation, Raziel's gift cleansing the fledging as his ancient body crumbled in offering to the Pillar of Balance –_

The basilisk had turned away, distracted by Mini-mort's voice, thereby breaking eye contact and allowing his immortal soul to return. Damage undone, unlife returned, he attacked with the power of the Dark God he'd once been. Fingers, nails slowly elongating into claws, dug into soft orbs as others latched onto the scales that surrounded the eye socket.

The serpent thrashed and twisted attempting to dislodge him and when it succeeded he was sent flying, losing his grip on its bloody sockets. Hitting down hard he quickly rose and snarled, one predator challenging another.

"**Kill him! Do it properly this time!" **Mini-mort bellowed, he was afraid and trying to find a wand to arm himself with.

"Kreacher!" The summons was snarled, his voice seemingly deeper and more powerful than before. The sound allowed the snake to pinpoint his location and it lunged, his leg muscles tensed and he was moving when the sound of the elf appearing came from just behind where he'd been. Every instinct, his very nature, told him not to but he turned and dove at his faithful servant.

Elf and rooster where knocked aside and he found himself in the path of the basilisk's strike, its jagged fangs punching through his torso. Upper and lower sets met somewhere around his right lung.

The rooster, startled by his manhandling of Kreacher and the form of the basilisk, began to crow in panic. The sound echoed throughout the chamber causing the giant snake to thrash and spasm as its nervous system was torn asunder by the crowing of its natural foe. Releasing him from its crushing grip to hiss a death rattle the basilisk dropped dead.

"M-Master Harry!" Kreacher cried, rushing to his side.

"You… You killed the basilisk… You came back… W-What are you?" Mini-mort gasped in horror, having recovered the wand and taken aim. "A-Answer me!"

By way of answer a bolt of mystical lightning arced from his left hand, destroying the apparition's near complete manifestation.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Harry's Magical Abilities:**_

_**HP Magic: **__**Standard Year Two Education, specialty Charms and DADA. Budding abilities in both Legilimency and Occlumency. Limited knowledge of standard combat/duelling spells.**_

_**Nosgoth Magic:**__** Sanctuary [Not aware of, an unblockable but limited form of Apparition], Lightning[Heavily taxing directed energy attack]. **_

_**Dark Gifts: **__**Charm [Not aware of, manifests as skill in Legilimency and Occlumency] Fury [Involuntary, extreme anger results in temporary boost to physical strength. Taxing].**_

_**Vampiric Powers:**__** Enhanced senses [SmellX8, HearingX8, SightX6, TasteX4 and TouchX3], enhanced strength and speed [four times normal] Immortality [restored to life once cause of death is undone/ended] and The Blood Curse [limited, only active for short period of time following resurrection].**_

_**Been a while since I wrote for this story, about four months or so, but that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking of it. Running stuff over in my head and playing out scenes to see what worked. I think this chapter turned out pretty well… Shame I can't say the same about the fic itself.**_

_**I reread the entire fic when I was about halfway through writing this and I realised it is nowhere near what I wanted it to be. It's sloppily written. It doesn't lay out characterisation at all. I messed up big time, failing to include scenes where Harry starts slipping into Kain's memory while awake [like I had happen here a bit].**_

_**I messed up basically, and I don't know if I can salvage the story as it is enough to get it to what I want. **__**I'm NOT discontinuing it!**__** But I am putting the entire thing on hold while I set about rewriting the entire story starting from Harry dying in Gordric's Hallow/first resurrection and going to go from there. Straight through from cradle/grave to exile at the end of Year 5; No flash-forwards to Harry telling his story, scenes and chapters told from the perspectives of other characters to show different views, A lot more world building and better fusing of the two mythos.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading**_


End file.
